Deseos Ocultos
by Niky-Chan
Summary: Ellas eran amigas, sus hijos, unos completos desconocidos, ellas sellaron su futuro antes de que nacieran, ellos no lo sabían... una casa, 4 familias distintas, 4 adolecentes con las hormonas alborotadas y con deseos ocultos naciendo en su interior...
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A:Hola a todos!!, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, quizás por ahora no entiendan muy bien de que se trata la historia pero lo van a ir descubriendo, es un SxS con un poco de TxE, pienso poner escenas un poco fuertes (mm.. que autora para mas pervertida xD), así que te aviso desde ahora, si no tienes edad no lo leas!! (Aunque se que no me van a hacer caso, pero bueno nada pierdo intentándolo ¿no?, aunque yo nunca hacia caso a esas recomendaciones…Ups), pero no se preocupen que yo avisare cuando las ponga, espero que les guste y cualquier duda, les dejo mi correo mas abajo, la historia esta narrada desde los puntos de vista de nuestros protagonistas, aunque a veces será narrado en tercera persona, esta historia no tiene nada de magia, ni cartas, ni guardianes, ni nada que se le parezca.**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Estoy hablando **_

_**-Pensamientos, conciencia **_

"_**Frases dichas en el pasado"**_

**Flash back**

**-Bla bla bla**

**Fin del Flash black**

_**________________________________________ cambio de escena **_

_**N/A: notas de la molestoso, fastidiosa y pervertida autora **_

_**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de CLAMP claro, a menos que, me quieran regalar a los sexys de Eriol y Shaoran para mi cumple o para navidad, los acepto sin objeción =), de no ser así, siguen siendo solo de CLAMP =( , y los uso solo para fines de entretenimiento… **_

"**Deseos ocultos"**

**(By Niky-chan)**

_Ellas eran amigas, sus hijos, unos completos desconocidos, ellas sellaron su futuro antes de que nacieran, ellos no lo sabían… una casa, 4 familias distintas, 4 adolecentes con las hormonas alborotadas, entre ellos surgió un deseo inexplicable ¿La poción mágica para que me ames?, ¿O la receta mágica para nuestra perdición?_

**Capitulo 1**

"_4 panchas, jugando con el destino de sus panchitos"_

Era una tarde de enero en el pueblo de Tomoeda Japón, en el que cuatro amigas se encontraban en una mansión grande de color amarrillo y muy agradable a la vista, las cuatro estaban conversando animadamente. Ellas se habían conocido desde muy pequeñas, y desde que se conocieron fueron mejores amigas, habían vivido muchas cosas juntas, cada primer dia del mes se reunían en la mansión Kinomoto, para expresar sus locuras y dar rienda suelta a su lengua

-Chicas, tengo algo que decirles-anuncio una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes, esbelta figura, cabello castaño oscuro, una hermosa sonrisa, llamada Nadeshiko Kinomoto

-Oh, yo también tengo algo que decirles- expreso otra mujer, muy bella, de cabello azulado, muy corto, piel blanca como el marfil, muy elegante, de nombre Sonomi Daidouji

-Bueno me uno a ustedes, yo también tengo algo que contarles-dijo una mujer de cabello rubio, tez blanca y enigmáticos ojos azules a la quien se le conocía Regina Hiragizawa

-Ha ha ha, chicas parece que esta noche TODAS sacaremos al aire nuestros trapitos sucios ha ha ha-bromeo una mujer de aspecto sereno, hermoso cabello negro largo, de rasgos chinos, hermosa, llamada Ieran Li

- Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si lo decimos las tres juntas?- pregunto Sonomi

-¡SIIIIIIIIII!, a la cuenta de tres

- UNO

-DOS

-Y…

-Mami, ¿Por qué están haciendo tanto ruido?-dijo un niño pequeño, de apenas 7 años, de cabello castaño claro, alto para su edad, de aspecto serio, pero a las vez muy tierno.

-Oh, hemos despertado al pequeño Touya con tanto escándalo-dijo Regina

-Hijo, te prometo que no vamos a hacer más ruido para que puedas dormir mejor

-Esta bien mami, pero si alguien entra y les quiere hacer daño, me avisan para defenderlas-poniéndose en una pose de pelea medio dormido…

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, QUE TIERNO-exclamaron las cuatro mujeres, mientras que al niño le salían miles de signos de interrogación por la cabeza

-Touya, ya es hora de irse a la cama

-MPH, esta bien, pero acuérdense que si pasa algo malo, me llaman para defenderlas, adiós tías, que duerman con los mostritos, mami tu sueña con los angelitos…

El niño le dio un beso volado a su mama y se fue a su habitación

-Hay Nadeshiko, tienes un hijo hermoso-dijo Ieran

-Si es muy lindo, tus hijas también son hermosas

-Bueno si es que salieron a mi, ho ho ho

-Hi hi hi, si ¿Cómo no?, ¿en donde nos quedamos?

-Cielos, si, nos quedamos haciendo la cuenta regresiva

-UNO

-DOS

-Y TRES… ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!-exclamaron las 4 al unísono, se quedaron mirando asombradas, y lo único que pudieron hacer, fue abrazarse y felicitarse mutuamente, haciendo los preparativos para la llegada de esos hermosos seres.

**1 año después **

-Que lindo que es tu hijo!- exclamaron las 4 entusiasmadas

Es que si, las cuatro ya habían dado a luz, la primera fue Ieran, una hermosa tarde de octubre un hermoso bebe de cabello castaño rebelde y de ojitos ámbares, al que llamo Xiao Lang, o mejor dicho Shaoran

-Oh Ieran tu hijo es una preciosura, te aseguro que será todo un romper corazones cuando crezca, no estoy dudando que lo sea, lo estoy afirmando, será un don Juan y si no, que me parta un rayo-dijo Regina

-Pero Regina, ya maldijiste a mi pobre hijo-expreso haciendo un gesto de sufrimiento- pero solo será así, hasta que encuentre al amor de su vida-sentencio- pero bueno, tú tampoco te salvas, tu bello Eriol también será un conquistador, pero nunca llegara a la altura de mi Shaoran

-Ha ha ha, amiga pareces fumada, si mi Eriol nunca llega a la altura de tu Shaoran, este le tendrá que ayudar, sea como sea son primos…

-MPH, tienes razón, pero creo que Eriol y Shaoran no van a tener una relación muy cordial que digamos, a mi me parece que va a ser algo como, mas nos molestamos, mas nos amamos

-Siii, tienes toda la razón Ieran, no creo que Eriol un conquistador, a mi parecer va a ser todo un misterio…-dijo Sonomi

-Pero Sonomi, si Tomoyo también es todo un misterio-dijo Nadeshiko

-Ho ho ho, eso es verdad, es que creo que ha sacado mi forma de ser

-Oh no, pobre beba, la compadezco –expreso Nadeshiko haciendo un gesto con las manos muy gracioso

- Ha ha ha, hay Nadeshiko, eso ni tu te la crees, Tomoyo es una bebita muy linda-dijo Ieran

-En eso te doy toda la razón-dijo Nadeshiko

Y tenían toda la razón, la tercera fue Sonomi, que trajo a Tomoyo en un caluroso día de febrero, ella parecía toda una muñequita, era de tez blanca, facciones delicadas y bellos ojos amatistas

-Pero Nadeshiko, la pequeña Sakura es toda una hermosura, eso lo ha sacado a la madre, porque Fujitaka e…

-¡SONOMI! No hables así de el, que no te caiga no significa que sea mala persona, aparte sea como sea es de la familia-expreso Nadeshiko

La última fue Nadeshiko, que una hermosa tarde, del 1º de abril, dio a la vida, a una pequeñita y preciosa niña llama Sakura, de ojos esmeraldas, cabello castaño para rubio, y una hermosa sonrisa, que heredo de su madre

-MPH, no me queda de otra que soportarlo-renegó Sonomi –pero igual la pequeña Sakura va a ser muy pedida por los muchachos, ya veo a Touya espantándolos a todos con carácter de ogro

-Ha ha ha ha, hay querida Sonomi, tu si que eres única

-Ha ha ha ha-rieron las cuatro

-Solo espero que ningún chico dañe a mi Tomy y a Sakurita -dijo Sonomi

-No te preocupes, para eso están Eriol y Shaoran-afirmo Regina

-Saben ¿Qué seria bueno?-pregunto Ieran

-¿Qué cosa?-interrogaron

-Que nuestros hijos terminen juntos, esperemos primero que sean tan buenos amigos como nosotras, pero me encantaría ver a Shaoran con Tomoyo o Sakura o a Eriol con Sakura o Tomoyo, así todo quedaría entre familia-anuncio con estrellitas en los ojos

-Ha ha ha, hay Ieran, se te ocurren unas cosas, primero hay que pedir y rogar a los dioses para que se caigan bien, si no, sigue soñando nomas…

-Ha ha ha ha ha ha- rieron juntas

Así siguieron charlando, pasaron los años y vivieron momentos felices como trágicos, las cosas cambiaron para todos, para bien y para mal, pero, a pesar de las circunstancias, siguieron siendo amigas, aunque, más de un mar las dividía…

**15 años después**

**Londres-Inglaterra **

Un apuesto joven de ojos enigmáticos colores azules, tapados por lentes, que lo hacían ver más misterioso, cabello negro azulado, alto y musculoso, caminaba hasta el comedor de su casa, o mejor dicho mansión

-Buenos días hijo ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Buenos días madre, dormí muy bien gracias –diciendo esto pensaba retirarse, pero la voz de su madre no se lo permitió

-¿no vas a desayunar querido?

-No, es que hoy tengo que ir temprano al colegio, tú sabes, tengo tanto por hacer…

-Bueno, tu padre llamo hoy…

-¿Qué te dijo Hajime?

-Que no va a regresar pronto, tiene mucho que hacer, quizás este de vuelta para tu cumpleaños…

-Pero mi cumpleaños fue hace una semana, o sea, que vendrá en un año-se preocupo el joven

-Si hijo, pero no te preocupes, yo también lo voy a extrañar

-Bueno ya me voy al colegio

-Disfruta de tu último dia ahí hijo…-suspiró su madre

-¿Cómo que ultimo dia madre?

-Como escuchaste, Eriol, mañana salimos en un vuelo a Japón, nos mudamos a Tomoeda

Lo único que el joven pudo pronunciar fue…

-¿Ah?, , iré a empacar….-diciendo esto, se fue hacia su habitación-_así que Japón ¿no?, tengo un presentimiento, de que algo encontrare ahí, que cambiara mi vida por completo, ¿hace cuanto no iba a Japón?, hace 6 años, y todo lo que viví allí, es algo que me cuesta mucho recordar, ojala que mi queridísimo primito Shaoran también vaya, asi todo seria mas fácil y divertido…_

**Paris-Francia **

Una hermosa mujer estaba desayunando junto a su hermosa hija, teniendo una charla muy amena…

-Dime Tomoyo ¿Te acuerdas de Sakura?, ¿La hija de mi amiga y prima Nadeshiko?

-Ho ho ho, ¿Cómo no acordarme de la chica mas hermosa y buena que he conocida?

-Oh si es muy linda, con esos ojos y ese cabello podría ser toda una m…

-Mama ¿Por qué me preguntas por ella?, hace mucho que no la veo, creo que desde que tenía 10 años…-interrumpió su hija

-Si, hace 6 años que no la ves, yo si la he visto porque he viajado a Japón pero tú hace mucho que no sabes nada de ella…

-Era como mi hermana, la quería mucho, éramos las mejores amigas, seguro que ahora esta mas hermosa, y si la viera seguiríamos siendo amigas…

-Entonces anda empacando hija…

-¿ha?, ¿Por qué he de empacar?

-Nos vamos a Japón, a vivir ahí, a la casa de Nadeshiko, se que puede afectarte, pero… -no puedo continuar hablando porque su hija se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo demasiado fuerte

-KAWAIII, VERE A SAKURA Y A LA TIA NADESHIKO DE NUEVO – grito la entusiasmada chica _– ojala que me recuerde, y espero que seamos tan amigas como siempre, Sak, cuento las horas para verte… KAWAI, OJALA QUE AYA NO SE RESPIRE TANTA TRISTEZA COMO EN ESTE LUGAR…_

**Hong-Kong – China **

-¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?, YO NO VOY A IR A JAPON PARA QUEDARME EN LA CASA DE TU AMIGA POR SOLO UN CAPRICHO TUYO-reclamaba un chico descaradamente guapo de ojos ámbares, cabello castaño rebelde, alto, y con un cuerpo del demonio

-Xiao Lang, no he pedido tu opinión, es una orden, aparte tienes que ir a despejarte, aquí estas sufriendo mucho por Kohmi…

-NO LA MENCIONES, YO YA LA OLVIDE, APERTE ESO NO ES EL PROBLEMA, TU NO CONSIDERAS TODO LO QUE VOY A PASAR POR ESO, VOY A DEJAR A MIS AMIGOS Y A LA ESCUELA

-La escuela ya termino, comenzaras el nuevo curso allá en Japón, aparte también estarán los hijos de mis 3 mejores amigas, Tomoyo y Sakura, te acordaras de ellas ¿no?, aunque no creo, no los ves desde hace 6 años…

-No se, seguro no me acuerdo de ellas porque eran demasiado molestosas, MPH, no se como se te ocurre esa idea, ¿vivir 4 familias totalmente diferentes en una casa, solo por un estúpido capricho?

-XIA LANGA, COMPORTATE, VAMOS A VIVIR AHÍ QUIERAS O NO, ahora hijo precioso y hermoso arregla tus cosas-dijo con una sonrisa

-Hay madre como cambias de humor…

-Bueno, esta dicho, nuestro jet sale dentro de 4 horas, arregla tus cosas

-PERO NO ME HE DESPEDIDO DE MIS AMIGOS!!

-No es necesario cariño, comenzara una nueva vida en Japón

-Y ¿mis hermanas?

-Ellas están bien en la compañía de sus esposos, vienen en media hora para despedirnos

-Espera madre, tú me dijiste que iban a vivir en la casa de tu amiga cuatro familias, pero yo solo cuento que son 3

-Ah hijo, es que tu tía Regina y Eriol también Ieran

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡ERIOL VA A IR!

-Si, alista tus cosas, en 2 horas tenemos que ir al jet- diciendo esto se fue

_-Esto es peor de lo que imagine, Eriol va a ir, tengo que admitir que lo quiero, es como mi hermano, pero cuando comienza con esas bromas típicas de el me dan ganas de tirarle y golpe y romperle toda su cara, por lo menos no estaré solo ¿no?, ¿Japón, que me tendrás deparado?, supongo que nada bueno, pero no creo que sea peor a estar aquí, con el recuerdo de Kohmi todavía presente -_¡MAMA ESCUCHAME YO NO ME PIENSO IR A JAPON!-y diciendo esto, el también se fue

**Tomoeda – Japón **

-Mama, ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?-pregunto una joven, de belleza envidiable, de bellos ojos verdes, esbelta figura, hermoso cabello castaño y facciones delicadas

-Hija, ya vez que tu padre esta en una excavación, en la que se va a demorar aproximadamente un año, y Touya esta estudiando en Estados Unidos, y no creo que vuelva hasta que termine su carrera, para no sentirnos tan solas, en esta casa tan grande, decidí llamar a mis mejores amigas, y como hace tanto que no nos vemos, las cuatro decidimos, que vendrán a vivir aquí, con sus hijos, tu ya conoces a Sonomi y a tu prima Tomoyo, con ellas no hay problema, ya que las conoces, pero van a venir también mis otras dos mejores amigas, Regina que vive en Inglaterra vendrá con su hijo Eriol, y Ieran que reside en China, vendrá con su hijo Shaoran…

-¿Hoe?-_Tierra llamando a Sakura, tierra llamando a Sakura _

-No te preocupes, Eriol y Shaoran tienen tu edad…

-¿Hoe?-_Habla Sakura, en estos momentos no te puedo atener, déjame tu nombre y tu mensaje después del sonidito y te devolveré la llamada, BEEEEEEEEP _

-Espero que te lleves bien con ellos…

-¿Hoe?-_Se les informa a todos los habitantes de Sakulandia, el país oculto en el cerebro de Sakura, que tienen que salir del país debido a que Sakura se encuentra en estado de shock, y su sistema nervioso esta apunto de colapsar en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!!!!!!_

-Hay Sakura, tu siempre tan comprensiva, eres una maravillosa hija…

-¿Hoe?-_si yo no he dicho nada ¬¬_

-Tomy dormirá en la habitación al frente tuya, Shaoran al de tu costado y Eriol al frente de la de Shaoran

-¿Cuándo llegan?- _ufff, por fin puedo decir algo coherente, ya estaba temiendo que me internen en el hospital por tener estupidinola _

-Llegan hoy en la tarde, no los vamos a ir a recoger al aeropuerto, ya que nos vamos a quedar aquí, realizando una fiesta de bienvenida

-¿llegan hoy?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Eto… es que querían primero que las chicas me confirmaran y eto... anda a arreglarte, quiero que des una buena primera impresión a nuestros invitados...-_Y el premio para la peor escusa es, ta ta ta tan, para Nadeshiko Kinomoto _

_-Esa mujer esta cada dia mas chiflada-_mama_, _pero iba a salir con mi enamorado...

-Esa mocosito que tienes como enamorado no me gusta, así que te quedas aquí ya lo he dicho-

-_ Baaaaaaaah mi mama por fin hayo un buen pretexto para que no salga con Akira, cada vez mas se parece a Touya, Grrrr_-Esta bien-_Total, no creo que por un dia que lo deje de ver se moleste conmigo, pero tenia muchas ganas de verlo_- me voy a cambiar, después bajo a ayudarte...-_ojala que Tomy no haya cambiado, ella ha sido la mejor amiga que he tenido, me pregunto como serán Eriol y Shaoran, hay mi mama debería ir donde un psicoloco, haber si así ya no tiene mas ideas locas como esta...-_diciendo esto, se fue a su habitación

_  
__**NOTAS DE LA MOLESTOSA AUTORA: Wow este fue mi primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, ya vemos todo lo que las mamas planean para sus hijos ¿se hará realidad?, eso lo descubrirán mas adelante, ¿Quién será Kohmi?¿y que tiene que ver con nuestro querido Shaoran, para hacerlo sentir tan mal?, hemos visto que nuestros protagonistas son unos completos desconocidos, y que cada uno tiene distintos pajaritos en la cabeza, les aviso que en este fic veremos a una Sakura no tan tímida y santa, pero que conserva su modo de ser despistada y amable cuando quiere, veremos a un Shaoran muy lanzado, adiós al Shaoran tímido, hola al galán pero también al que cambia muy rápido de personalidad ¬¬, Eriol seguirá con su pose de misterioso, pero con un gran dolor en su corazón, y una Tomoyo como siempre, a ella no la quise cambiar, por que me encanta como es!!!! Espero que me manden reviews, con sus criticas, y para saber si debo continuar o no, este capitulo era para aclarar algunas cosas, prometo que los demás serán mejores, tomatazos, lechugazoz, me pueden escribir a: lorenanicole8(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com**_

_**Niky-Chan **_


	2. Y te vi y desee todito lo que vi

**Declaimer: desgraciadamente los personajes no me pertenecen, buuuu les pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP snif snif **

**Capitulo 2**

"_Y te conocí, y desee todito lo que vi"_

**Sakura P.D.V**

¿Qué ponerme por dios?

Estoy nerviosa, lo acepto, es que enterarme que viviré durante tiempo indefinido con 6 desconocidos, en realidad 4, ya que conozco a tía Sonomi y a Tomoyo, pero igual, se nota que mi mama esta loca, espero que papa vuelva pronto, así se encierra con ella en su habitación un rato y se vuelve cuerda de una vez por todas

_Pero, si pasa eso, tú sufrirás escuchando los molestos ruiditos nada inocentes… _

Si si, eso es cierto… me moriría de la vergüenza si los escucho…

_No te gusta escucharlos pero si emitirlos…_

Me avergüenzas!! Aparte es diferente, me pregunto…

_¿Desde cuando me volví tan pervertida?_

Quizás, desde que eres tan amiga de Amy

_Bueno, eso era verdad, hace 2 años Amy es algo así como mi "mejor amiga", Pero no es como Tomy _

¡No, claro que no!... ella es mucho mas pervertida…

_¡PLOP! _

Hablando de ella, ¿a que hora llegara?, ¿habrá cambiado?, me tengo que cambiar, haber ¿Qué me pongo?

_Tiene que ser algo de buen gusto, y que no te haga ver guachafa, y que de una buena impresión _

Mmm… no se, mejor me baño primero y luego me cambio…

Así procedí a bañarme…

La la la la, siempre me habían dicho que tenia una voz hermosa

_Y siempre había respondido lo mismo "Solo canto en la ducha" baaah era la típica excusa, muchas la usan y me considero una de las que se encuentran en ese montón _

Pero una parte era cierta, solo cantaba en la ducha, y una a las 964234256788795533356 veces, cuando mi mama me lo pedía

Salí de ducharme y me puse una minifalda tableada escocesa, morada, negra y ploma, con un polo morado y unas zapatillas hasta los tobillos negras con plomo, me deje el cabello suelto, me puse un poco de brillo en mis labios, un poco de rímel en los ojos, una pequeña cantidad de sombras plateadas y mi perfume favorito, de cereza y ta tan… ¡Estoy presentable!, claro, depende de lo qje se conoce como presentable…

En eso escuche alboroto debajo de la casa, ¿ya habrán llegado?, hay ¡soy un manojo de nervios!

-SAKURA BAJA PRONTO- la melodiosa voz de mi mama seguro que se escuchaba en todo el vecindario, eso es algo que siempre me ha enfurecido ¿acaso las mamas no se acuerdan la época de su adolescencia?, ¿acaso no pueden dejar de ser tan gritonas y esforzarse solo un poquito para subir por las escaleras y decirles a sus tiernas hijas las diversas cosas que tenían que hacer en vez de gritar como un moustro loco enfurecido en busca de gastar la paciencia de pobres e indefensos adolecentes, snif snif? –¡¡SAKURA BAJA!!- ahí va de nuevo

-¡YA BAJO MAMA!- grite

Me di una ultima mirada al espejo y baje, al bajar el ultimo peldaño no pude ver a nadie lo único que pude ver fueron a dos personas abalanzarse sobre mi y…

PLOP… PLOP… PLOP

-¡SAKURA ESTAS TAN KAWAIIIII!

-PEQUEÑA SAKURA ESTAS HERMOSA

¿Quién serán las que hablaron?

-Eto… ¿me podrían dejarme parar, si no es mucha molestia?

-Oh ¡que educada!, claro, ya nos paramos

Al ponerme de pie, vi un panorama único, de veras único, era de foto, mi mama al frente con una sonrisa torcida, una mujer de cabello muy corto, azul y una chica de mi edad de cabello azul largo y ondulado y preciosos ojos amatistas mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a tras de ellos, un joven apuesto, no, no era apuesto, era muy apuesto, de cabello negro azulado y gafas que tapaban sus misteriosos ojos azules, a su costado estaba una mujer hermosa, de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, que me miraba de arriba abajo igual que el chico de su costado, eso me intimidaba, por ultimo estaba una señora de hermoso cabello negro y hermosas facciones chinas que me miraba seria pero con un brillo especial en sus ojos y a su costado estaba el, si el, fije mi vista en el, supe que mi vida iba cambiar, no para bien sino para mal, ahí estaba con esa pose demasiado sexy para mi bien, estaba hecho un bomboncito, era el chico mas guapo que había visto en mi vida, ni los modelos de podían comparar con el , supongo que se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando mucho, y con sus ojos me dijo algo así como:"si me sigues mirando tanto, seguro que me voy a gastar" pero no le hice caso, y seguir mirando sus mirando sus ojos ámbares, sus perfectos músculos, su cabellos desordenado y sus hermosas facciones, yo ya me imaginaba el tipo de chico que era, eran esos mujeriegos, a los que las chicas se les lanzaban por montones, pero igual me era inevitable mirarlo, ¡Es que era desgraciadamente guapo!, que mierda ahora voy a vivir con el… ¡PLAFFFFFF!, lo que me faltaba, vivir con el deseo hecho persona, compadezco a mis pobres hormonas, se revolucionan con chicos como este, ¡Es que esta justo como me lo receto el medico!, y claro pues, yo, como una chica tan responsable le voy a hacer caso, a final de cuentas ¿Jugar un poco no hace daño, no?, así que le mande una mirada sexy como no queriendo la cosa, y aunque sabia que estaba jugando con fuego, no me daba miedo quemarme, no se que me paso, pero eso con solo ver a ese chico, que ni siquiera se como se llama, y que solo he visto una vez produce en mi un deseo único, que ni siquiera lo he sentido con Hideki…

_HIDEKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, maldita sea Sakura, estas pensando en ponerle los cuernos a tu enamorado _

Yo no he dicho eso, solo estoy pensando en lo deseable que esta ese chico…

_¡Pero leyéndolo entre líneas es lo mismo!, aparte no creo que te gustaría que te hagan lo mismo_

Pues déjame decirte que Hideki no es ningún santito, aparte yo estoy con el no porque lo amo, creo que apenas me gusta…

_Pero es muy guapo, es el más pedido del colegio _

Aunque sea guapo y sea el mas pedido, no puedo sentir mas que una pequeña atracción por el, a pesar que lo conozco hace años…

_En cambio con ese completo desconocido, apenas lo viste, ya sentiste algo mas que atracción por el…_

Hay personas que creen en el amor a primera vista, yo hasta ahora, no he comprado si es verdad o no, pero con el, he sentido algo así como "Deseo a primera vista", no he de preocuparme porque del deseo al amor hay un abismo ¿no? , no me preocupo de eso, ni siquiera lo conozco, y ya estoy pensando en eso…

_Hay Sakura, se nota que te has contagiado de tu madre_

-Ven Sakura te voy a presentar a mis amigas y a sus hijos-hablo mi mama, con un tono alegriloco, muy común en ella –Las que se te tiraron enzima hace un momento, fueron Sonomi y Tomoyo Daidouji, Ellos dos son Regina y Eriol Hiragizawa -dijo señalando a la mujer rubia y al chico ojiazul-Y por ultimo, pero no menos importantes, ellos son Ieran y Shaoran Li -señalo a la mujer de rasgos chinos y al bombón de su costado, así que se llama Shaoran, que bien le asienta el nombre al lobito…

-Mucho, gusto de conocerlos, espero que nos llevemos bien – dije mostrando mi cara de ángel- Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, me pueden llamar por mi nombre, espero no ocasionarles problemas-eso espero yo también…

-No te preocupes querida, al final todo queda entre familia- dijo la señora Regina

¿Ah?, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

-Eto… disculpe, ¿a que se refiere?

-¿es que no lo sabes querida?

-Saber que o que…

-Nadeshiko ¿Por qué no le dijiste?

-No la sofoques Regina, Sakura yo te lo diré – me dijo la señora llamada Ieran – todo queda entre familias, porque como tu sabes, Nadeshiko y Sonomi son primas, y tu y Tomoyo también los son, pero también lo somos, Regina y yo, también somos primas, por lo tanto Shaoran y Eriol también, lo que sucede es que Regina y yo somos algo así como primas lejanas de Fujitaka, tu padre, y eso hace que Nadeshiko y Sonomi sean nuestras primas muy pero muy pero muy pero muy pero muy pero muy pero muy pero muy pero my pero muy pero muy pero muy pero muy pero muy pero muy…-no pudo terminar porque…

-¡YA DILE YA!-le gritaron sus amigas

-Ya ya ya ya, ok ya le digo, ¿en que me quede?..

-Etoooo…

-Ah, ya me acorde, muy pero muy lejanas, sin ser primas de sangre, solo políticas, ya que tu mama esta casada con tu papa, por eso todo queda entre familia-finalizo

-¿Hoe?, que historia para mas larga…

-¿No la entendiste hija?

-Si si si, esta todo claro…

-Saku, no me has saludado, MPH

-¿He?-¿Quién dijo eso?, esa voz se me hace familiar…

-¿ya te olvidaste de mi?, snif snif –lloriqueaba la voz

-TOMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!-corrí y la abrase

-Hija ojala que seas también amiga de Eriol y Shaoran- dijo mi mama

-Si claro, me daría mucho gusto ser su amiga-exprese quitando mi cara de ángel, para poner una más provocativa

-Oh Sakura, canta una canción para mi ¿si?-suplico mi mama

-Pero, pero me da mucha pena…- mientras sentía que mis mejillas se ponían coloradas

_Claro, para eso si tienes vergüenza, pero para provocar a los chicos…_

¡CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Si cantas solo una canción, te dejo salir con el mocoso ese…

-¿Acaso me estas chantajeando?-pregunte divertida

-Eto, pues…

-Acepto tu chantaje

Eso estaba bien, llevaría a Tomy a conocerlo, después cuando me despida de el, daríamos un paseo de chicas, y conversaríamos mucho, recuperaríamos el tiempo perdido, hasta quizás podríamos hacer una pijamada, estoy entusiasmada

-Sakura, comienza, todos queremos escucharte

-Pero necesito que me hagan los coros- pretextos, pretextos y más pretextos

-Yo los hare- Dijo Tomoyo, a veces quisiera que mantuvieras tu boquita cerradita por que así se ve más bonita, supongo que tengo que inventar mejor mis pretextos

_Mejor cómprate "100 y mas formas de hacer un pretexto perfecto"_

-Grrrr, ok, pero no se burlen- dije mandándole miradas asesinas a Tomoyo y a mi mama, creo que ese libro de los pretextos me ayudaría mucho muchito

Así Sakura comenzó a cantar con mucha vergüenza, ya que sabía que 7 pares de ojos estaban mirándola fijamente

_Tell me babe_

_How many do I shed my tears?_

_Every Heart_

_Every Heart is not a gentle yet_

_Shall I do?_

_I can never say my loneliness_

_Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do_

_Was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone_

_So I prayed for help to distant million stars_

Tenía una voz preciosa, parecía de un ángel todo el mundo se quedo boquiabierto escuchándola cantar, en especial un ambarino, que se quedo embobado por el sentimiento que transmitía la melodía, le hacia recordar a los bellos momentos que paso con Kohmi….

"_Shaoran, yo nunca te dejare de amar, pero si algún dia me voy, no vivas amando a mi recuerdo, ama a alguien que te ame tanto o mas que yo"_

El, cuando escucho esto, no lo entendió, ahora los recuerdos volvían a su mente, y comprendía todo, ella sabia lo que iba a ocurrir, por eso esas palabras, pero se fue, lo dejo solo, y nada volvió a ser lo mismo, el no fue el mismo, y se convirtió, en la persona que es hoy, o sea una imitación nada barata de un don Juan ¿Por qué imitación?, pues porque lo que hacia era imitarlo, para apagar aunque sea un poco el dolor que sentía…

_Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun_

_And we always seek after love and peace forever more_

_Growing growing woe_

_Baby we can work it out_

_Look up at the sky_

_Every Heart is shining all today_

_Show me now_

_What kind of smile do I come across_

_Every Heart_

_Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams_

Mientras seguía cantando, el ambarino, se prendaba más y más de la canción, en cada persona, causaba la canción la misma reacción: ganas de llorar y seguir escuchando la melodía más bella que habían escuchado en toda su vida, y hay que admitir, que Sakura cantaba hermoso, pero Tomoyo no se quedaba atrás, tenia una voz dulce y suave, que encajaba perfecto con la de su prima

_All of us want to take a lasting happiness_

_Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a some sleep_

_Someday every hearts gonna free and easy_

_We have peace of mind_

_Someday all the people find the way to love_

Las 4 amigas estaban con un pañuelo en mano, llorando a lágrima viva y recordando todos los hechos trágicos que las separaron, y que ahora las vuelven a unir, Tomoyo, estaba llorando como una Magdalena, los coros les salían con hipidos, es que la canción la conmovía demasiado

_Goes and goes the time goes on we are not alone_

_We live on together and we will find some precious things_

_Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow_

_Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die_

_There is the warm heart places on my mind_

_In my earlist day's there and it's so sweet_

_There are many stars they have talk with me so kind_

_They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine_

Eriol, estaba serio, pero en sus ojos se podía ver lo que la canción le estaba causando, porque esta lo hacia acordar a su padre, a quien no veía mucho, y extrañaba demasiado, de repente, una rebelde lagrima se asomo por su mejilla, la única que se dio cuenta fue Tomoyo, que se acerco a el y con sumo cuidado se la saco, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo tiernamente:

-Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien- y se fue a para seguirle haciendo los coros a su amiga

El se había quedad impresionado con el gesto de la chica, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír sinceramente "_Tomoyo, eres un ángel, espero que le puedas dar luz a mi vida, ya que entraste en mi corazón muy rápido, pero creo que te demoraras mucho en salir"_, con este pensamiento continuo escuchando la canción

_Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun_

_And we always seek after love and peace forever more_

_Growing growing woe_

_Baby we can work it out_

_Look up at the sky_

_Every Heart is shining all today_

_Goes & goes the time goes on we are not alone_

_We live on together and we will find some precious things_

_Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow_

_Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die_

Termino, la canción, y así Shaoran salió de su ensoñación, y se dio cuenta, que estaba a punto de llorar "_Debo de estar volviéndome loco, por que yo NUNCA lloro… por lo menos no lloro desde que ella se fue"_

-Waaaaaaaaaah Sakura, eso fue muy lindo- dijo Sonomi

-SIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ¡Otra, otra, otra, otra!-exclamaron todos, menos Shaoran y Sakura se dio cuenta de eso

-He he he, será luego, ahora tengo que salir, Tomy ¿vamos?

_Que diga que si, que diga que si, que diga que si, que diga que si, que diga que si _

-Kyaaaaaaaaa, claro

_WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

-Espera Sakura, si vas a salir, lleva también a Shaoran y a Eriol

_¡PLOP! ¡PLOP!, ¡Iba a ser una tarde de chicas, y no creo que Shaoran y Eriol lo sean!_

-Pero, pero…

-Ese fue el trato-_¡_MENTIROSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!_

-Ese no fue el trato, Grrrr

-¿si?, no me acuerdo, así que si quieres ir a ver al mocoso de Akira, tienes que llevar a Eriol y a Shaoran contigo…

-Pero, yo no…

-Quiero conversar a solas con mis amigas

-Pero, yo

-Que bueno que quieras hija, bueno entonces adiós- y empujo a los 4 adolecentes a la puerta, la abrió, los voto, y la cerro, dejando pasmados a los 4 chicos

_Esto esta mal, yo solo quería salir con Tomoyo, y ahora tengo que salir con Eriol, con el no hay problema, y con Shaoran, con el pasa todo, ni siquiera lo conozco y siento que lo deseo como a nadie, debo de estar delirando, yo ya tengo enamorado, y tengo que dejar de pensar en ese desconocido_

Sakura es que ese chico ha despertado en ti cosas que nunca sentiste antes, deseos ocultos…

_Con que deseos ocultos ¿no?, eso lo veremos_

La carne es débil, y mucho mas la tuya…

_El placer carnal no lo es todo, y en este caso menos, aparte ¿Qué demonios me pasa?, solo se su nombre, no me puedo estar comportando así…_

Sakura, pareces una chiquilina

_¡Es que SOY una chiquilina!_

Hasta que por fin lo admites…

_**NOTAS DE LA FASTIDIOSA AUTORA:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, aquí estoy con el segundo capitulo, Hmm, vieron la reacción de Eriol?, habrá sido amor a primera vista lo que sintió por Tomy? Y que con Sakura y su "deseo a primera vista" por Shaoran , ha ha haha, creo que eso les va a causar muchos problemas a los dos, la canción que canta Sakura se llama Every Heart, es de Boa quizás algunos ya la han escuchado, por que es uno de los ending de Inuyasha, la escogí para que la cante Sakura porque a mi parecer es muy sentimental, quizás la letra no tenga mucho que ver pero igual me pareció apropiada… se va aclarando un poco quien es Kohmi ¿no?, o sea, ya se entendió que es alguien muy especial para nuestro querido lobito, y que lo dejo por "x" motivos que por ahora no se saben pero que pronto se sabrá aquí hemos visto el punto de vista de Sakura, en el próximo capitulo sabremos todo lo que piensa Shaoran, y sabrán quien es Hidek y como es.**_

_**Gracias a **__**YeSaL Y aLyA• NaoKa • Ashaki • Lady Daidouji • Ying-Fa Diabolic Girl• xXSakuraBlossomsXx •Cerezo-oscuro • -SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-LoVe- • lfanycka • **__**por su reviews, les prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible e imposible porque les guste la historia, muchos me preguntan cada cuanto subiré los capítulos, es cada semana, pero si puedo antes, antes será, lo que pasa es que ya tengo listos algunos capis pero no me convencen mucho, asi que los voy a corregir, espero recibir sus críticas constructivas para poder mejorar, asi también me encantaría recibir sus ideas,**____** me pregunto sobre el significado de MPH, bueno no tiene significado, es una onomatopeya (creo que asi se llama o dice), pero para hablar español y que me entiendan es un sonidito como de decepción que produce la M-P-H juntas o sea que si puedes trata de hacerlo haber si asi lo comprendes mejor, espero haberte sacado de dudas y perdón si mi explicación no es muy convencible, me avisas si la entendiste o no, y yo trato de buscar una mejor explicación **_

_**Seguro que ya los aburrí con tanto palabreo, asi que sin más que decir, me despido, dejen reviews!!!, dudas tomatazos, presionando el botoncito de abajo xD, o si no me pueden escribir a mi correo: lorenanicole8(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com**_

_**PD: me preguntaba si querían que Mei Ling participe en la historia, y es asi ¿sería como buena o mala?**_

_**Hasta la próxima **_

_**Niky-Chan **_


	3. Lobito y Microondas

**Declaimer****: Siiiiiii, los personajes me pertenecen, (sigue alucinando nomas), buuuuuh, snif, mentira, son de las CLAMP**

**Capitulo 3**

"_Lobito y Microondas"_

**Mansión Kinomoto**

-Hay Ieran, mi predicción se hizo verdadera, ya veo que Shaoran es todo un conquistador-dijo Regina

-No era así, hace dos años se volvió así, y lo comprendo, tiene sus razones-lamento con un suspiro inaudible-Ho ho ho, me parece que no te equivocaste-poniendo una sonrisa falsa

-Claro eso se veía desde que tenía pañales

-MPH, ya lo se, ustedes no saben todo lo que las "amiguitas" de mi hijo me hacen pasar-suspiro resignada Ieran-pero seguro que lo mío también se cumplió, Eriol debe ser un conquistador ¿no Regina?

-Ha ha ha, bueno si lo que dijiste también ase cumplió, Eriol esta con las hormonas alborotadas como todo adolecente, pero no es un don Juan-comunico-aparte también acertaste en su relación, se nota que se quieren, tenias mucha razón al decir que mientras mas se molestaban mas se querían...

-Nadeshiko, tu acertaste al decir que mi Tomy es todo un misterio, porque lo es-afirmo Sonomi

-Ho ho ho eso ya lo se amiga, tú también acertaste en lo de Sakura, ella tiene tantos muchachos atrás de ella, que Toya la cela demasiado

-Ha ha ha, nuestras predicciones se hicieron realidad

-Todas menos una…-expreso Ieran

-¿Cuál?-preguntaron las tres intrigadas

-La de que dijo yo, que nuestros hijos terminen juntos-finalizo Ieran

-Sin saberlo hemos sellado su futuro, lo menos que podemos hacer es dejar que ellos escojan a aquella persona especial ¿no? –pregunto Nadeshiko

-Si creo que es lo mejor-concordaron todas...

-Hay chicas, quiten esas caras de muertas-expreso Sonomi

-Saben, conozco una discoteca buenísima ¿Qué tal si nos vamos de parranda?

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-afirmaron todas-NO ESTABA MUERTO, ANDABA DE PARRANDA, LA LA LA LA LA –canturrearon

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Mientras tanto, afuera de la mansión Kinomoto….**

Se encontraban cuatro chicos que no se dirigían la palabra, cada uno pensando en lo suyo

-Bueno ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Tomoyo rompiendo el silencio

-Mm, yo iba a ver a mi enamorado, no se si ustedes querrán ir con nosotros…

-Por mi esta bien-anuncio Tomoyo

-Hiragizawa, Li ¿ustedes quieren ir?

-Oh claro-dijo el joven de cabellera azul-pero por favor, no tantas formalidades, dime Eriol, eso va para ti también –señalando a Tomoyo y dándole un beso en la mano a ambas jovencitas

-Entonces tu llámame Tomoyo – dijo sonrojada

-Y tu a mi Sakura ¿te parece?

-Siiiii-contesto el ojiazul-saben, si hubiera sabido que al venir a Japón me encontraría con jovencitas tan hermosas como ustedes, hubiera venido desde hace mucho

-Etoooo, gracias por el cumplido-comento una sonrojada Sakura-Li ¿tu quieres ir?

-Me da igual…

-No te preocupes Sakurita, mi primito siempre es así de seco, solo tiene que confiar en ti, pero tu tienes que tomar la iniciativa, si no, esperas en vano, a el le puedes decir Shaoran – dijo con mucha confianza Eriol

-No creo que el quiera…

-No te preocupes, no te va a hacer nada-aseguro

-Bueno entonces, ¿nos vamos?

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**P.D.V Shaoran **

Y ahí estaba yo, en un país desconocido, en un pueblo desconocido, con personas desconocidas ¿La razón?, un capricho de mi testaruda madre.

Había llegado a penas hace unas horas a Japón, y el tiempo que llevo aquí me parece un absoluto tormento, es que AGH, bueno acá va mi itinerario para que me entiendan mejor:

1- Bajo de un agotadísimo viaje de 5 horas, esperando a recostarme en una deliciosa cama y ¿Qué es lo primero que veo?, pues la desfachatada sonrisa de mi "Primito", a penas piso un pie en la tierra, y ya esta que jode que te jode.

2-Despues de ver la sonrisita de mi primo, escucho una especie de tacos que vienen hacia mí y después ¡PUM! La luz se va de mis ojos y me siento caer… ¿Creen que me desmaye?, no, no señor, eso hubiera sido mejor, en cambio, lo que en verdad paso fue que dos locas de lo mas raras me ven y vienen corriendo a abalanzarse sobre mi, ya se que soy guapo, pero, no es para tanto ¿no?

3-Averiguo que las locas esas son mi casi prima Tomoyo Daidouji, una pobre chica de mi edad con cara de "Paz y amor para todos", que no sabe en el lio en que estamos metidos, claro que a ella no parece importarle, y mi casi tía Sonomi Daidouji, la otra loca que acepto la descabellada idea de mi madre, Pffff

4-Paso a saludar a mi querida tía Regina y a mi no tan querido primo Eriol, el me murmulla un bajo "Tan educado como siempre no Sharinchito", Baaaah, eso era lo que mas odiaba de el, cuando sacaba la mujer que lleva dentro… es que según el TODOS llevamos una mujer a dentro, y según YO, si la teníamos EL era el único que la sacaba.

5-Note algo muy raro mientras caminábamos por el aeropuerto para ir a la dichosa mansión de la familia Kino… Kino… Kino algo, Eriol y la chica Daidouji, al parecer se habían hecho "muy buenos amigos", ¡Por Dios, ni que fuera estúpido!, ahí había algo, y lo iba a saber, quería ver la cara de el pobrecito de Eriol

6-Llegamos a la mansión de los Kino algo, admito que era grande y bonita y tenia toda la pinta de "la típica familia feliz", pero la mía en Hong-Kong era mucho mejor

7-Nos recibió una HERMOSA señorita de ojos verdes, debo decir que era una preciosura, seguro era la hija de la amiga de mi mama, y pasamos a la casa

8-Grande fue mi sorpresa al enterarme que la hermosa señorita, era en realidad la SEÑORA Nadeshiko Kinomoto, amiga intima de mi madre, de mi tía, y de mi casi tía.

9-Mas grande fue mi sorpresa cuando llamo a una tal Sakura, su hija… Sakura, como las flores favoritas de ella.

10-Estupefacto me quede al ver a su hija, una muchacha totalmente hermosa.

11-Éscuche cantar a la chica Kinomoto, admito que canta hermosa, pero eso no me llamo la atención, lo que lo hizo, fue que al escucharla cantar, me acorde de Kohmi, y eso que no pensaba en ella hace mucho… exactamente hace 4 horas

Y véanme aquí, camino a un centro comercial, y con mucha cólera, es que Eriol a veces se pasa, decirle a esa niñata que me llame por mi nombre sin ni siquiera conocernos, se pasa, aunque la niñata no estaba tan mal, con su figura perfecta, esa sonrisa y sus ojos verdes tan hermosa y… ¡QUE DEMONIOS PIENSO!, esta bien la chica es hermosa, pero igual se nota que es toda una mandada, desde que entre en la mansión me ha estado mandando miradas nada inocentonas, y para decir la verdad, la chica había despertado en mi un deseo único, que ni siquiera sentí con… Kohmi, a ella yo la deseaba, eso es cierto, pero sentía algo mas fuerte por ella, yo la amaba, y ¿que gane amándola tanto?, pues mi perdición, ella se fue, me dejo y yo me volví un mujeriego empedernido… y me di cuenta que mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti Kohmi, nunca dejare de amarte y… ¡QUE HAGO PENSANDO EN ESO!, ¡LO PASADO PISADO!

Habíamos estado caminando hasta que llegamos al centro comercial, en el transcurso me di cuenta que Daidouji y mi "querido" primo Eriol tenían mucho de común, hablaban hasta los codos, como si estuvieran encerrados en su propio mundo y analizándolo y pensándolo bien harían una linda pareja, quizás para entretenerme en este país, hago el trabajo de Cupido, ha ha ha, creo que eso nadie me lo cree.

Sakura es una chica extremadamente sexy, que suerte debe tener su enamorado, pero bueno así es la vida, una chica sexy menos una chica sexy mas, ¡da lo mismo!

-AKIRAAAAAAAA –grito Sakura, mientras vi que corría hacia un chico alto, de cabello rubio y ojos celestes, mientras el la abrazaba y le daba un beso, un beso nada puritano

_¿Qué creías que iban a hacer?, ¿Darse la mano?_

Pues no pero…

_Solo admite que te mueres por estar en el lugar del rubio oxigenado y punto _

-¿Cómo estas amor?, te tardaste mucho-dijo el tal Akira

-He he he, ya se es que mi mama me dio una sorpresa, resulta que desde hoy voy a vivir con sus mejores amigas y sus hijos.

-Wow, espero que no te ocasionen problemas-dijo con una mirada ¿molesta?, no, más bien con mirada furiosa, ha ha ha que patético, seguro pensaba que le iban a quitar a su enamoradita.

_¿Acaso eso no esta en tus planes?_

-Eso también espero yo… mira ellos son los hijos de las amigas de mi mama- dijo señalándonos- te los voy a presentar, ella es mi prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji-el chico se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla

-¿Daidouji?, ¿Cómo la juguetería Daidouji?

-Etto, si-respondió Daidouji muy avergonzada

-Wow, me encanta los juguetes que fabrican me pregunto cuando saldrán…

-Si Hideki, a todos les encantan los juguetes de la compañía de tía Sonomi –interrumpió

-¿Sonomi Daidouji es tu tía?-pregunto emocionado

-Bueno si, cambiando de tema el es Eriol Hiragizawa-Eriol tan caballeroso como siempre, le tendió la mano al sujeto ese, que se encontraba anonadado

-Un placer Hideki

-¿Hiragizawa?, ¿eres el hijo de lord Hajime y lady Regina?

-Claro, el apellido Hiragizawa no es común, somos únicos-respondió Eriol con gran "humildad", baaaaaaaaaaaaah, el nunca cambiara.

-Es un honor lord Hiragizawa

-Ha ha ha, no me trates como lord, y menos me digas Hiragizawa, dime Eriol a secas.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro, total, eres el enamorado de Sakura, y ella es algo así como mi prima, aparte espero que seamos amigos-hipócrita, si eso es, Eriol es totalmente hipócrita, ¿Quién le creería eso?

_Solo un estúpido_

-Con mucho gusto Eriol-he ahí el estúpido

-Y por ultimo, el es Shaoran Li

-¿Li?¿De las empresas mas..?

-Si si si, Li, de las empresas mas importantes en el mundo, bla bla bla, valorada en muchos miles de millones de dólares, bla bla bla-le corte, me aburría las expresiones de sorpresa que ponía

-Entonces si eres Shaoran Li, ¿eres el heredero universal de todo?

-Lamentablemente-suspire

-Ah, ojala que puedas con tu trabajo, me parece demasiado para ti

Ese tipo esta insinuando que las empresas Li son mucha cosa para mi, ha ha ha ha, esta muy equivocado, yo puedo con todo.

_No pudiste con lo de Kohmi._

Esta es otra cosa, no tiene nada que ver…

_¡Claro que tiene que ver, tu no puedes con todo admítelo de una maldita vez!_

Deja de joderme y ándate al maldito infierno yo puedo con todo y punto

-Ya veré como te tragas tus palabras, todo lo dices por que la envidia te corroe -todos me escucharon decir eso menos Hideki, Sakura me miro con cara de asesina en serie, mientras Eriol y Tomoyo sonreían

-Vamos a pasear ¿les parece?-pregunto Hideki

-Este bien

Así se paso toda la tarde, caminando y caminando, me di cuenta que Tomoeda era un pueblo muy lindo y acogedor, y parece que fui el único que se dio cuenta de eso, porque Sakura y su noviecito hacían toda clase de cochinadas tratando que no nos demos cuenta, cosa que a mi me molestaba, porque esa chica era toda una diosa griega, y gastaba sus habilidades con ese oxigenado, que no me llega ni a los talones ¿estoy celoso? Pues si ¿y que? La deseo, lo admito ¿y que?

Eriol y Tomoyo parecían que se gustaban mutuamente, no quería hacer mal tercio, así que preferí quedarme solo, pasaron las horas y por fin regresamos a la mansión Kinomoto, para encontrarnos con un par de locas que nos dijeron antes de salir:

-Vamos a ir a festejar, no nos esperen despiertos, cuídense y no hagan travesuras-diciendo eso, las 4 se fueron ¿cantando?, mmm, si cantando algo así como: "NO ESTABA MUERTO ANDABA DE PARRANDA"

_¡__QUE MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Me dio tiempo de examinar la mansión, era grande, pero no tanto como la mía en Hong-Kong, eso ya lo sabia, tenia un comedor grande, escaleras en forma de caracol, se notaba que había muchos pasadizos, y demasiadas habitaciones, era una casa muy acogedora, se notaba que era la típica, de una familia feliz, todo lo contrario de la mía

Lo que hice, fue tirarme en el sillón, pensando en dormir y relajarme hasta que…

-SHAORANNNN-escuche la melodiosa voz de mi primo-vamos a hacer una reunión para conocernos mejor, corre a dejar las maletas en tu habitación y en media hora nos encontramos aquí

No le hice caso, total, ¿para que quiero conocerlos?, yo no vine por voluntad propia, vine porque me obligaron, y porque un recuerdo no me dejaba en paz…

-Shaoran, tu sabes que te amo, pero si no vas, juro que le digo a todos sobre tu salida del closet- SAU, otra vez le salió la mariconada a Eriol

-Eriol, tu sabes que nuestro amor es imposible, por eso no puedo hacerte caso-dije siguiéndole el juego

-Vamos Xia, hazlo por mi, es lo único que te voy a pedir

Una reunión no puede hacer algo malo ¿no?

-Esta bien, voy a reglar mis cosas y en media hora bajo con mi pijama

-Gracias primito

Iba a decirme algo mas pero me subí a mi cuarto, era un cuarto grande y lo mejor de todo VERDE, siii verde, mi color favorito, parecía ambientada a mi, con dos grandes ventanales que daban al jardín, baño propio, una cama grande un escritorio, closet y otras cosas a las cuales no les tome importancia, he de admitir que la habitación, no estaba nada mal, parecía un mini departamento, al menos el tamaño era el de un mini departamento, me dispuse arreglar mis cosas así se pasaron los minutos, y me puse una pijama, que era un pantalón negro con dibujos verdes, hacia calor, por eso no me puse polo, baje a las escaleras y me encontré con una escenita digna de película de amor…

Eriol y Tomoyo acercándose lentamente, apunto de besarse, Wow pero que rápido que es mi primo, me asombra, es que claro, si tuvo al mejor maestro

¿Y quien demonios es ese?

Pues yo, pero que piensa ese chico, recién la ha conocido, ya quiere estar con ella, eso es algo que nunca le enseñe.

Y pensándolo bien era una oportunidad única para vengarme de todas las que me hizo Eriol…

-COF, COF-tosí disimuladamente

-¡¡SHAORANNNNN!! Viniste para la reunión-dijo mi primo levantándose del sillón

-Si vine pero tú estabas muy ocupado haciendo "cositas" en el sillón y no quise interrumpirte- logrando que los dos se sonrojaran

-Xiao, no te pongas celoso, todavía hay espacio para ti en mi corazón-Hay no, ya comenzó con sus jodas, ¿Es que siempre tenia que ser así?, el comenzaba y yo como imbécil le seguía la corriente

-Si claro, tu corazón es como esta mansión, hay espacio para todas y TODOS-logre que se rieran

-Perdón me retrase-dijo una vocecita tierna y dulce, como la de un ángel

-No hay problema pequeña Sakura- dijo Tomoyo

Me voltee a ver a la "pequeña Sakura" y lo que vi me dejo sorprendido, OH POR DIOS QUE CUERPO, la no tan pequeña Sakura tenia el mejor cuerpo que hubiera visto en mi vida, aparte su vestimenta a la que denomino "pijama" ayudaba mucho en dejar de resaltar sus atributos. Tenia un mini short morado con rosado y un top rosado, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se pondría eso?

_Alguien con un gran cuerpo como ella, o alguien, que sufre de la enfermedad "Me da calorcito cuando me quiero echar un sueñito"_

Creo que la posibilidad mas probable es la primera, porque, MIERDA, ¡ESA ENFERMEDAD NO EXISTE!

Si existe, y tú lo sabes, les da específicamente a chicas de hermosos ojos verdes, y largo cabello castaño, que tienen nombres de flores.

Y yo ¿Cómo demonios se eso?

_Lo sabes, porque tú la creaste__…_

Me puedes decir cuando que no me entere…

_Si claro, soy tan buena gente que te lo diré, lo creaste ahorita al verla en esa ropa que no deja mucho a la imaginación, buscando un pretexto para entender el porque de ponerse esa ropa, y como eres tan inteligente, la brillante idea que se te ocurrió fue: "Me da calorcito cuando me quiero echar un sueñito"_

¡DEJA DE HABLAR TONTERIAS! wow esa chica era una tentación, olía a prohibido, pero aun esa era un dulce muy dulce tentación

_Y se que no descansaras en paz hasta probarla _

¿Qué demonios hablas?

Ya sabes, todo lo prohibido te llama la atención, si no mira lo que paso con Kohmi, ella era prohibida, y aun así te enamoraste de ella, por eso…

¡CALLATE!

-¿Qué haremos para la reunión?-pregunto Eriol

-Pues yo pensé jugar verdad o reto ¿Qué les parece?-Pregunto Tomoyo

-Por mi esta bien-dijo Sakura

-Ok-dije yo

-Cada vez que alguien no nos quiera decir la verdad o cumplir el reto, esta persona tendrá que tomar una copita de ron, ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien-concordamos

Así comenzó la reunión menos recatada de toda la historia, el primero en preguntar fue Eriol ¿adivinen a quien?, pues si a mi

-Primo, ¿verdad o reto?

-Reto

Vi en Eriol una sonrisa que me destinaba a sufrir, no me quedaba de otra

-Bésame

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Ha ha ha, era una broma primito, tu reto es bailar con Sakura

-¿ah?

-Si baila con ella, Sak, no tienes ningún problema ¿cierto?

-NO, por mi normal-dijo regalándome una sonrisa muy sensual

-Entonces para mi también-me pare y tome su mano, y nos fuimos al medio de la sala

Tomoyo puso la música, era sensual, pero no lenta, Sakura comenzó a bailar moviendo las caderas, acto que despertó a mi amiguito haya abajo, ella quedo de espaldas a mi, la cogí de la cintura y comenzamos a bailar así, hasta que de casualidad mi mano roso con sus enormes y firmes glúteos…

¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF!

-Shaoran Li eres un impúdico

Yo me quede estático tocándome la mejilla, o sea ¿quien se creía ella para pegarme?, ni mi madre lo hacia y ella venia y como si nada dejaba roja mi mejilla, se iba a ir pero la sostuve de las muñecas

-La única impúdica aquí eres tu, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que moviéndote así calientas a cualquiera?, aparte fue un accidente yo no quería tocarte

_Que tal mentira_

-Yo no quería…

-No vengas a hacer el papel de mosquita muerta porque no te lo creo, hoy vi todo lo que hacías con tu enamoradito y de santa no tienes nada

Se quedo en shock, quería volver a pegarme pero le sujete la mano con fuerza

-Resulta que eres toda una fierecilla, espero que seas así en TODO, no solo para pegar a inocentes con hormonas revolucionadas-dije indignado

-Si soy fierecita en todo, nunca lo vas a probar

_-¿eso suena a desafío?, mm, esta niñita esta jugando con fuego y se va a quemar_ -Nunca digas nunca, te hare tragar UNA POR UNA tus palabras

-Yo no soy como todas las mujeres con las que te revuelcas

-Claro que no eres como ellas, tu solo eres un microondas

-¿Microondas?-pregunto

-Claro, lo único que sabes es calentar a un hombre, no llegas ni siquiera a la mejor parte de la acción querida

-Como te atreves

-Me atrevo con el derecho de una persona agredida físicamente

-Hay que sensible resultaste ser, no me digas que eso te dolió

-Yo no…

-Wow, quien lo iba a decir, y yo que te creía un chico fuerte, un lobo feroz y no un lobito que con un golpecito se asusta.

-Y yo te creí alguien mas, mas, mas tu sabes y no una simple microondas

-Tu le das honor a tu nombre ¡LOBITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Cállate ¡MICROONDASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!, y yo que pensé que eras diferente por lo que hacías hoy con tu enamoradito

-Sabes que, lo que hago o no con mi enamorado a ti no te incumbe, no me sorprendería un dia de estos verte dándote cariño a ti solito, ya que estas mas solo que un rábano en una cajita en medio del desierto.

Auch!, eso si que dolió

-Estaré solito, pero bien que tú me deseas-_¿Ah?, ¿de donde salió eso?_

-Esta bien tienes razón, fue algo así como deseo a primera vista, seguro que te voy a desear por el lapso que vivas en esta casa, es algo raro, ya que recién te vi hoy ni siquiera te conozco-sonreí para mis adentros-pero, te digo algo, seguro tienes algo especial, porque nunca me he sentido así-¡Eureka!-y eso que he conocido mejores-¡PLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

_W__ow, esa chica hirió mi ego, lo dejo por los suelos_

-Chicos ya paren, por favor, la reunión era para conocernos mejor no para pelearnos-y salió Daidouji, la defensora del pueblo

-Pero me insulto

-Tú comenzaste- contradeci

-Esta bien pero olviden sus diferencias solo por ahora ¿si?-salió a hablar el pacifista de Eriol

-Esta bien – dijo Sakura

-Y tu, primo-_¡Eriol me las pagaras!_

-Esta bien-_¿AH? What the fuck? ¿Qué mierda?_

-Bueno, ahora que ya termino la interesante pela, sigue el juego, y es mi turno, Sakura ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad

-¿Amas a Hideki?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Es la clase de pregunta que debes responder si no quieres terminar ebria…

-Buen argumento, solo por esta vez ganaste, ahí va tu respuesta… mm, de verdad no, solo me atrae-respondió-bueno ahora yo a Shaoran_-¿Por qué a mi?_-¿verdad o reto?

-_Mejor verdad, por que sabe dios que me mandaría de reto_-Verdad

-¿Haz amado a alguien, que no sea de tu familia?, y si ha sido así ¿Quién fue la suicida, ups, perdón me equivoque, digo la afortunada?

-Yo…-_¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¿Quién se creía para preguntar eso?-_yo no te voy a responder eso

-Entonces te tienes que tomar una copa de ron

-Esta bien

-No espera, Sakura no le hagas hacer eso, ni le hagas preguntas así-suplico Eriol

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Sakura

-No quiero verlo sufrir…

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, que tierno-chillo Daidouji

-No quiso responder, las reglas con las reglas-sirviendo un vaso de ron-Shaoran, tómalo-dijo extendiéndomelo

-Pero-interrumpió Eriol

-No te preocupes Eriol-agarre el vaso- no es nada

-SECO Y VOLTEADO, SECO Y VOLTEADO-gritaban Tomoyo y Sakura, y así fue, me lo tome de una sola, y admito, se sintió muy bien.

-Que les parece mejor si charlamos acerca de nuestra vida y dejamos este estúpido jueguito-pregunto Eriol

-Si, creo que es lo mejor-apoye, Eriol esta vez me salvo el pellejo

Así comenzamos a conversar, me entere que Tomoyo vivía en Francia, tenia tendencia a diseñar, y que su modelo era Sakura, y que esta es la capitana de las porristas en su escuela, Eriol y yo también le contábamos cosas de nuestras vidas, como que el es de Inglaterra y yo de China cada que conversábamos, tomábamos un poco de ron, todos terminamos un poco mareados, no al extremo de no saber que hacíamos, pero si al saber que habíamos tomado alguito de mas.

-Shaoran, Eriol, los retamos a que canten – desafiaron Tomoyo y Sakura en un momento.

-Pero ya terminamos hace rato de jugar verdad o reto-reclame

-Vamos plimito demostlémosle como cantan los ma ma ma machos-se notaba que ha Eriol ya le habían afectado las copas

-¿Ha?-_S.O.S, yo no quiero cantar_ –vamos-_¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿Dónde quedo el "yo no quiero cantar", vaya Shaoran, que poca fuerza de voluntad tienes, y si a eso le sumamos los tragos de mas… !UF!, cualquiera puede hacer contigo lo que quiera_

Nos paramos en medio de la sala, nos pusimos de acuerdo en lo que íbamos a cantar y comenzamos a cantar en dúo

Shiroi bara no hanabira hitotsu futatsu hirakeba  
ano hi no kioku yomigaeru deshou  
yasuragi ni terasarete hana wo sakaseta yoru wa  
amaku setsunaku irozuiteiku

Después me toco a mi solo, que nervios, ojala y no me equivoque, hace mucho que no canto, la ultima vez que cante fue… fue para ella…

¡OLVIDATE DE ESAS TONTERIAS Y PONTE A CANTAR!

Hikaru ito wo tadoru you ni toki wa shizuka ni nagarete  
michi hiku yure ni soi nagara hito wa umarekawaru

anata no hohoemi wa mune wo tokasu nukumori  
dokoka de mita amai yume no you  
shizumu yuuhi ni ima wo kiritorarete mo  
futari no kage wa kasanatteiku

De nuevo nos toco cantar a dúo, vaya si que lo estábamos haciendo bien, bueno, eso creo, ya que estaba demasiado concentrado cantando que ni siquiera vi la reacción de Sakura y Daidouji

hateshinaku tooku kagirinaku fukaku majiwatta unmei no you ni  
nandomo tsukande nandomo ushinatte yatto meguri aeta koto  
sora ga chi wo motome hana ga ame wo machi yoru ga ashita wo kou you ni  
futatsu no kokoro ga hitotsu datta koto konnani mo motometeta no

nagai nemuri hodoite koyoi meguri aetara  
futari no rondo saa odorimashou

Al parecer alas chicas les esta gustando, quizás es porque están ebrias y no saben ni lo que hacen, porque Sakura esta que baila y grita como loca mientras cantamos

sugita hibi wo nagasu you ni tsuki wa yasashiku urunde  
kioku no sakini mouichido itoshisa ga afureta

A Eriol le toco de nuevo cantar solo, a mi me estaba preocupando porque se estaba tambaleando, el fue el que tomo mas que nosotros

Anata no nengetsu wo futae ni ayumeru nara  
kage tonatte mamotteitai  
fuki mayou kaze futari wo to…

¡PLAF!, no termino la frase porque se desplumo en medio de la sala, causando que todos volviéramos un poquito en si y fuéramos a atenderlos

-Eriol, Eriol, responde-llamaba Daidouji

-Etoy vliendo un ángel-dijo medio inconsciente, provocando el sonrojo de Daidouji

-Daidouji, no te preocupes, yo lo he visto así miles de veces, solo a tomado de mas, no se preocupen, ustedes recojan todo mientras lo llevo a su cuarto

-Este bien, Shaoran, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, claro si no te molesta.

-Ok… Tomoyo.

Lo cargué, Eriol no es ninguna pluma, y mi espalda daba testimonio de esto, ay este primo mío, se ocupo en hacer cualquier cosa menos de arreglar sus cosas, su habitación estaba hecha un desastre, era como la mía, solo que esta era de color azul, , y yo que le quería poner su pijama, pero todo esta hecho un desastre, y si me pongo a buscarla, seguro me demoro un siglo, pensándolo bien mejor no, yo no soy niñera de nadie, aparte no quisiera ver el "escultural" cuerpo de Eriol, así que solo lo tire sobre su cama y le puse las colchas enzima, así estará bien hasta mañana, bueno, eso creo.

-Eles un ángel, Tomoylo, vliendote me cautivlo…-Balbuceo medio dormido, ese si que estaba loco.

Lo que si me llamo la atención fue lo que hablo de Tomoyo, le debo una a ese loco, creo que lo voy a ayudar, pero me aburriría muy rápido ¿no?

Al bajar me encontré con las chicas arreglando todo

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-bostezó Tomoyo-que sueño

-Anda a dormir Tomy, no te preocupes yo término con esto

-Gracias Sak, mañana tú y yo tendremos un dia solo de chicas ¿promesa?

-Promesa – y Tomoyo se fue a su habitación

Yo sin decir nada la ayude a terminar de ordenar la sala, estábamos en silencio hasta que…

-Shaoran ¿Por qué no me quisiste responder sobre la persona que amas?

¡QUEEEEEEEE!, ¿acaso quería que la odie?, ¿Por qué no puede llevar la fiesta en paz?

-Es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar…

-Sabes, a veces es mejor liberarse de la frustración que uno lleva adentro hablando, pero te entiendo si no quieres hablar, y menos conmigo que soy una completa desconocida…. Wiiiii, ya terminamos, ahora si, a dormir-¿Ahora esta se esta recursiando de psicóloga?

Llegamos a nuestras habitaciones, que eran continuas, por fin me liberaría de esa tentación andante que esta a mi costado

-Buenas noches-dije

-Buenas noches-ya estaba entrando a su habitación cuando-Shaoran, acuérdate que tenemos una pelea pendiente, la tregua fue solo por hoy, mañana no te daré chance-me guiño el ojo.

-No creas que me he olvidado de eso…

-Mmm… etto, oye… he… ¿tu te has dado cuenta lo de Tomoyo y Eriol?

-¿Si me di cuenta que se gustan?, si, eso es mas que obvio

-Tu crees que... mmm… ¿los podamos ayudar?

-Si seguro, no pensé que eras asi pequeña microondas

-Uh, apuesto que logro que Tomoyo y Eriol estén juntos, antes que tu.

-¿Es eso un desafío?

-Claro lobito, ¿aceptas?

-Claro que si… ¿Y como lo sellamos?

-¿Te parece si es un sello de saliva?

-Claro-iba a escupir en mi mano cuando ella me detuvo-¿No era un sello de saliva?

-Siii, pero…

-No me digas que no sabes hacerlo-me miro con cara confusa-bah, te explico, escupes un poco en tu mano, yo en la mía, nos damos la mano y ta tan, pacto sellado, ¿tu cerebrito puede entender eso?

-Si, pero yo no me refería a eso imbécil-contesto furiosa

-Entonces, ¿a que?- pregunte, ese es el único pacto de saliva que conozco

-A esto- de dos zancadas se acerco a mi y me planto un beso en los labios, estaba en shock, ella estaba haciendo eso, o por dios ¡Shaoran reacciona!, te esta besando…

Felizmente reaccione, la tome por la cintura y la apreté contra mi, podía sentir su sabor, su dulce sabor, sabor a cerezas, rápidamente ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y comenzó a acariciarme la espalda, yo hice que mi lengua entrara a su boca, y con movimientos expertos me moví dentro de ella, ella ahogo un gemido, que hizo que mi amiguito allí abajo se despertara, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, yo jugando con sus dulces labios, ella revoleteando mi cabello , pero como siempre, todo momento feliz, debe de terminar, y el nuestro acabo, ya que desgraciadamente, somos humanos, y necesitamos de oxigeno para vivir.

Se separo de mí, me sentía tan solo sin su frágil cuerpo contra el mío, ella me miro, y pude reconocer en sus bellas esmeraldas, la llama del deseo, lentamente se acerco a mi oído y me susurro:

-Esto es para mi un sello de saliva, veremos quien gana el reto lobito-dijo besándome el lóbulo, yo no pude resistir mas y la cogí de las caderas y la presione sobre mi, soltó un débil gemido que me hizo temblar-buenas noches-me dio un beso en la comisura de mis labios y se fue.

Me quede viéndola alejarse, pasmado por lo que había ocurrido hace tan solo unos minutos, me piñizque para comprobar que era un sueño, pero lo único que logre, fue dejarme una enorme marca de mis uñas sobre mi piel.

Ahora creo en esa frase _"todo lo bueno, se va rápido"_

Entre a mi habitación y me tumbe en la cama, esa chica Kinomoto si que despertó deseos ocultos en mi, yo se que tiene enamorado, pero me es imposible no desearla, tiene el cuerpo perfecto, falta una semana para que empiece el colegio y seguro que va a ser como siempre, un montón de chicas acosándome como si fuera la gran cosa, se que a veces parezco arrogante y sin sentimientos, solo pensando en SEXO SEXO y mas SEXO, pero las apariencias engañan, yo soy un adolecente, que al ver un bonito cuerpo se "entusiasma", que le gusta divertirse, no sentirse impotente, pasar un buen rato con amigos, y hacer toda clase de cosas que haría un chico común, pero yo no lo soy, tener que hacerse cargo de las empresas de mayor prestigio en el mundo no es nada fácil, menos si estas en toda esa etapa en la que cambias física y mentalmente, un adolecente que tiene las hormonas alborotadas, que tiene que satisfacer deseos, que no ha tenido nunca la presencia de un padre que lo guie por el buen camino y le explique como sobrepasar estos cambios, que es el menor de 4 fastidiosas hermanas que no te ayudan en nada y que están que están absolutamente locas, que tiene una madre, fría y calculadora, que de la noche a la mañana se volvió loca, queriéndome traer a vivir a Tomoeda a vivir con sus tres mejores amigas y sus hijos, que al venir aquí me encontré con mi "primito", y con una chica francesa, de la que parece se enamoro a primera vista, y con que la prima y mejor amiga de esta, es toda una diosa griega que despierta a cierto amiguito que tengo ahí abajo .

Que rara que es la vida, seguro que Eriol ya se dio cuenta, pero yo que soy menos perspicaz que el ahora recién entiendo, la chica Kinomoto, se parece mucho a Kohmi, no físicamente, si no mas bien, se parecen en su personalidad, las dos en nuestra primera reunión, hirieron mi ego, de diversas formas, pero lo hirieron

Kohmi, ¿Por qué te fuiste y me dejaste solo?....

"_Shaoran, yo nunca te dejare de amar, pero si algún dia me voy, no vivas amando a mi recuerdo, ama a alguien que te ame tanto o mas que yo"_

Sabes, ahora que medito en esa frase, tienes mucha razón, yo no puedo vivir atormentándome con tu recuerdo, amando a alguien que ya no esta, yo también quiero que me amen y ser amado, Kohmi, yo nunca te olvidare, siempre estarás en mi corazón, pero, te prometo que cuando aparezca esa persona especial, luchare por su amor… pero por ahora me puedo seguir divirtiendo ¿no?, quizás ser un mujeriego empedernido tiene después de todo, su lado bueno… tener con quien desquitar el alboroto de mis hormonas…

Y ahora la única que alborota mis hormonas es Sakura…

_Shaoran_…

Es que la condenada besa tan malditamente bien…

_Oye Shaoran_

Como me hubiera gustado seguir…

_¡SAHORANNNNNNNNNNNN!_

¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

_¡TE TIENES QUE DAR UN MALDITO BAÑO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!_

¿POR QUEEEEE?

_POR QUE TU AMIGUITO HAYA ABAJO, VA A SEGUIR ENTUSIASMANDOSE SI NO DEJAS DE PENSAR EN ESO Y NO TE DAS UN BAÑO DE AGUA HELADA AHORA_

No lo puedo creer, ¿todo esto me causa Sakura Kinomoto?

_Sakura Kinomoto, ha, quien iba a pensar que mi vida daría un giro tan solo con conocerte _

¡Que irónica que es la vida!

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**Notas de la fastidiosa autora:**__** Hola a todos, perdón por la demora, lo que paso es que yo actualizaba cada semana porque estaba de vacaciones, aunque estas hayan sido forzadas, ¿Cómo que forzadas?, pues en mi país, que es Perú, suspendieron las clases por un mes aproximadamente, ¿el motivo?, pues la gripe AH1N1, conocida también como gripe porcina. Sucede que entre a clases el 10 y estoy full no me da tiempo y para colmo ¡no voy a tener vacaciones hasta fin de año!, se que no es pretexto pero de veras estoy full con los trabajos que me mandan a hacer, así que ahora actualizare cada dos semanas, máximo tres. Ahora de vuelta al capitulo, ¿Qué les pareció? como que las mamas siempre son algo chifladas ¿no?, estas madres van a poner los pelos de punta a sus pobres hijos, es que bueno, ellas son algo así como nuestras mejores amigas, pero a veces pareciera que se olvidaran que sus hijos están en una etapa muy difícil, y es que no se ustedes, pero a mi me pasa muy a menudo, y ¿que les pareció Hideki?, les digo que a mi me dan ganas de picarlo chiquititito, aunque mostro mucho interés por nuestros amigos y su eto... fortuna ¿por que será?, y que fue con esa reunión, como que Sakura y Shaoran discreparon mucho, es que bueno, son mundos distintos... o eso creen, porque los lobitos y las microondas no se llevan ¿no?, la canción que canta Shaoran y Eriol se llama "Rondo", y la cantan los chicos de ON/OFF, y si no tienen idea del grupo, les digo que la canción es el opening de de Vampire Knigth Guilty, si me preguntan porque la puse, pues ni yo se, pero escúchenla, esta muy buena, quiero sus opiniones sobre la pelea de Sakura y Shaoran,y tremenda borrachera la de nuestro querido Eriol, mmm… como que da la impresión que Eriol y Tomoyo se conocen ¿no? Que tal esa apuesta eh, ¿Quién creen que ganara? y el BESO, pero dios que tal BESO, como que a los dos querían que pasara, quizás es muy apresurado lo del besito, pero me moría de las ganas de poner una escenita entre ellos dos donde no se estén peleando y demuestren sus deseos, igual si les parece muy deprisa lo paro y ya, gracias a las personas que me ayudaron a poder decidirme sobre la actitud de Mei Ling y espero que cuando cuelgue el capi en el que aparezca les guste, prepárense para el próximo capitulo, los chicos por fin entran a la escuela, y Shaoran conocerá a una personita que le pondrá el mundo de cabeza, mientras Eriol y Tomoyo hacen su propia apuesto…**_

_**Bueno ahora si la contestación de los RR**_

**oziriz: Hola!, gracias por tu consejo y por tu ayuda en este capitulo amiga, si bueno lo de Mei Ling es un hecho, sea como sea tiene que aceptar que Sakura es para Shaoran****, ha ha ha, espero que actualices pronto, saludos **

**: Konichiwa!**** Si bueno, subí el capitulo pronto, je je jeje, y si pues Sakura si que se quedo impresionada con Shaoran, y es que ¿Quién en su sano juicio no lo haría? Es demasiado lindo para su bien y para el nuestro, ji ji ji, ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!, yo también me muero por que olvide a Kohmi, pero en cierto modo lo comprendo, es difícil olvidar a una persona a la que has amado, Sakura lo va a ayudar a olvidarla, aunque eso le traiga problemas, besos y abrazos, ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capi xD!  
**

**Y aLyA: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, ojala que este también te guste, gracias por el review, nos vemos.**

**Lady Daidouji****: Me da un gusto tremendo saber que el fic te gusta, y mas que hayas disfrutado riéndote, mi objetivo es que la gente se entretenga leyendo este fic, Bye!**

**NaoKa: ja ja ja, a pedido tuyo aquí hay un poco de acción, claro que no pienso que eres una pervertida, si no seriamos dos porque yo me moría de ganas de poner algo entre Sakura y Shaoran =) espero que te haya gustado la escenita del beso, este capi lo hice un poco mas largo, no te preocupes, ya va a haber mas acción, gracias por decirme tu opinión acerca de los pensamientos, ahora pondré mas insinuaciones, gracias por tu consejo, cuídate chau! **

**Ying-Fa Diabolic Girl: Oa!, si Mei Ling la mayoría de veces aparece como mala, en mi fic no lo va a ser, va a ser buena, pero una buena que va a causar muchos problemas, característico de Mei Ling , ****ja ja ja ja Sakura es toda una pervertida, es que hay que comprenderla esta con las hormonas alborotadas al 100% y me encanta que te guste eso, siii todos lloraron con la canción, era mas o menos lo que quería, que la canción sea super sentimental y que deprima a medio planeta si es posible =P, gracias por tu review, Adios!**

**Lfanycka: que bueno que te guste la canción :), si bueno la historia si esta entretenida, porque todo lo que pasa ahora tiene una razón muy triste, Besos y abrazos, Bye! **

**Gabyhyatt: Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te guste este capi bye! **

_**The Crazy Girls:**__** claro que voy a seguir la historia, no te preocupes, gracias por el review, Besos!**_

_**Bueno eso fue todo, nos vemos en el próximo capi, cuídense y ¡ACUERDENSE DE MANDAR REVIWS!, es muy importante para mi saber si les gusta o no, y si debo seguir o no, Besos y Abrazos, BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_


	4. “Prefiero a los termos”

**Capitulo 4**

"_Malvibroso conoce al Medio ambiente causando los celos de la enfermera"_

"_Prefiero a los termos" _

**Shaoran P.D.V**

Todavía no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, ahí, frente a mí, en una pose extremadamente sexy, se encontraba Sakura, con un baby doll verde, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, el verde más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, pero ¿a eso se le podía llamar baby doll?, lo único que veía era una tela de 10cm llena de huecos por todas partes

-Shaoran…

¡Ah!, que voz para más sexy, ¡oh no!, se está acercando.

-¿Por qué te alejas de mi?

-Yo... etto… no me estoy alejando de ti

De repente su pequeña mano fue directa a mi cara y yo inmediatamente me voltee con la intención de irme, pero rápidamente me abrazo por la espalda.

-Lobito, yo sé que me deseas tanto como yo a ti…

Comenzó a jugar con los bordes de mi pantalón, yo estaba absolutamente nervioso, cualquiera podía creer que era virgen.

-Shaoran ¿acaso eres virgen?-ronroneo en mi oído.

-N… No, claro que no.

-Demuéstramelo-esa única palabra hizo que reaccionara

Al instante me voltee para quedar cara a cara con ella, la bese con furia, metiendo mi lengua en su boca, creando una danza de lo más excitante. Ella puso sus manos en mi cuello y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello, Ah, qué bien se sentía, rompí el beso y comencé a bajar por su cuello, hasta que encontré sus senos, los bese encima de la poca tela que cubría su cuerpo, escuchando como gemía, la cogí de las caderas y la apreté junto a mí, creando una fricción que nos hizo jadear al instante.

Ella dándome una sonrisa coqueta, comenzó a bajarme los pantalones, y comenzó a jugar con mí… esto… virilidad.

-Sakura no lo hagas-gemi

-Yo se que quieres que lo haga-dijo moviendo sus manos ágilmente sobre mi hombría

-¿Cómo lo puedes saber?

-Ya ha pasado una semana y siempre preguntas lo mismo

-¿Ah?

-No puede ser que no recuerdes que siempre sueñas lo mismo.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Me desperté, lo primero que hice fue mirar el reloj, eran las 8:00, el sueño se me había quitado, es que ya había pasado una semana desde que me bese con Sakura, y desde ese dia he tenido sueños… ¿húmedos? con ella, aunque no creo que sean húmedos, eso sería para las mujeres, creo que los míos serian algo así como sueños parados, porque, yo no me húmedos como las mujeres, yo me paro, bueno, no yo, si no el amiguito de ahí abajo, eso es una de las incognitas que quiero descifrar antes de morir, porque cuando alguien, sea hombre y mujer, tiene un sueño erótico, también le dicen sueños húmedos, cuando las mujeres son las que se humedecen, los hombres se paran, dejo mis dudas a un lado, creo que ya es la hora de desayunar, así que me puse un polo y fui abajo, a la sala, para ver si alguien mas estaba despierto, grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a todos reunidos ahí, esperen, ahí falta alguien, mm, si claro, ¿Cómo lo olvide?, falta la lujuria personificada, seguro que sigue durmiendo

-Shaoran, hijo, buenos días ¿Cómo dormiste?-pregunto mi madre

-Buenos días, dormí muy bien gracias-estaba a punto de sentarme cuando

-Shaoran, anda despierta a Sakura ¿sí?-¿Quién era ella?, Nadosho, Nadeshi… ah, ya me acorde Nadeshiko.

_Que mal Shaoran, ya ha pasado una semana y no te acuerdas de los nombres aun…_

Es que tengo mi mente en otra parte…

_¡SIIII!, en tus sueños eróticos_

-Está bien señora Nadeshiko…

-No me digas señora, me haces sentir muy vieja, dime tía Nadeshiko –dijo sonriente

-Está bien, ¿tía Nadeshiko?

-Ok, anda a ver a Sakura, porque seguro no se despierta…-siguió hablando pero yo ya no la escuche porque yo ya me estaba dirigiendo a la habitación de Sakura, entre, sin tocar-que mal educado- y me encontré con la pequeña Sakura desparramada por toda la cama balbuceando:

-El panda azul se va con el conejito pom pom, que no tiene calzón…. –Vaya estupideces que hablaba esta chica, imagino cuantos la verían en una de esas páginas donde suben videos si grabara uno y lo colgara, y si me pagaran por verla, me volvería millonario

_Pero ya lo eres ¿para qué mas?_

Para molestar a mi nueva primita…

_Hablando de tu primita ¿no la tenias que despertar?_

Ah verdad, en otro momento pensare en mis negocios turbios, MUAJA JA

Eché un vistastaso por la habitación, que era como la mía, solo que morada con una que otra figura en negro y era media rara, daba a decir "Soy madura… pero también infantil", tenia miles de peluches, maquillaje, un armario gigante, una cama gigante, y algún que otro poster de una estrella de rock

Me pregunto ¿Cómo la despierto?

Me acerque a su cama y la comencé a llamar –Sakura, Sakura-moviéndola-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grite y ella ni inmutada… a ver ¿Cómo la despierto?, mm, ¡Ya se!, pero no creo que le guste… Ha ha ha ha

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Sakura P.O.V**

Yumy, yumy yumy… el conejito pom pom

¡SPLASH!

¡Oh no!, estoy mojada… ¡Oh no!, un ¡ ¡TSUNAMI!!

-ME AHOGO, ME AHOGO, AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOO-gritaba como loca, es que estaba desesperada, un tsunami había llegado a mi habitación.

Me agarre de lo primero que agarre y mmm, era algo muy placentero al tocar, abrí los ojos para saber quien tenía la suerte de que lo tocara y lo que vi me impresiono.

-SHAORANNNNNN, TIENES QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ, EL TSUNAMI NOS VA A COMER, WAAAAAAH

-Ha ha ha ha-¿Cómo se podía morir cuando podíamos morir?-querida Sakura-que voz para más sexy-abre bien tus ojos y veras como el tsunami ya se fue ha ha ha ha ha.

-¿Hoe?-abrí bien los ojos y me di cuenta que me estaba agarrando de la camisa de Shaoran, que los dos estábamos arrodillados en mi cama, que Shaoran tenía una jarra en su mano derecha, y que yo era la única mojada.

-¡MALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDITO!, ¿QUE MIERDA HAS HECHO?

-Despertarte cariño, ¿acaso no es obvio?

-TU NO ME HAS DESPERTADO ME HAS MOJADO

-Si sabes lo que he hecho, entonces ¿porque me lo preguntas?

-NO TE VENGAS A HACER EL INTELIGENTE IMBECIL

-Deja de hacer tanto alboroto y cállate

-¡TU NO ME VAS A CALLAR A MI!

-Sakura, te he dicho que te calles

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE TU NO ME VAS A CALLA…!

Y si pues, me callo.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Shaoran P.O.V**

Lo único que se me ocurrió para callarla fue besarla, impuse fuertemente mi s labios sobre los de ella.

_¡__Felicitaciones Shaoran!, esa fue una muy buena excusa para hacer lo que querías hacer desde hace una semana._

La solté como si quemara, abrió sus ojos y pude ver en ellos deseo, el deseo que los dos sentíamos

-Eres la única a la que vale la pena callar-¿de dónde salió eso?- te esperan abajo para desayunar, cámbiate y baja.

Y me fui, dejando a una Sakura muy deseosa en la cama, y dejando a una parte de mí en aquel cuarto.

"_Eres la única a la que vale la pena callar"_

¿Desde cuándo soy tan... tan... IMBECIL?

_Quizás desde que no puedes dejar de pensar en ella..._

Pfff, ¿quien dijo eso?

_Mmm, ¿yo que se?_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Sakura P.O.V**

Así paso el dia, y no pude hablar con el, hoy era el primer dia de colegio, y ARGH, necesitaba locamente volver a probar el néctar de sus labios, todo el dia de ayer me estuvo evitando, hoy hare hasta lo imposible para que me hable, o si no, lo amarro a una silla y hago que me escuche.

_¿Pero que le piensas decir?_

Eso, no lo sé.

_Solo lo quieres amarrar para un ¿choque y fuga?_

Mmm, eso suena interesante, pero no lo digas así, simplemente quiero un... esto... ¿cómo decirlo?... encuentro amistoso.

_Estas obsesionada con ese chico Sakura, Hideki te puede dar todo lo que él no te da. _

Pero...

-SAKURA APURTATE QUE SE TE HACE TARDE

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Me cambie rápidamente, puse miiniforme que consistía en una camisa blanca, corbata azul y una mini mini mini mini falda a de cuadros azules con plomos, me peine, me puse un poco de perfume y baje corriendo.

Ahí me encontré con Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran, ya listos con el uniforme. Salude a todos y nos alistamos para salir.

-Sakura, el chofer esta que los espera-anuncio mi mama.

-Ok, entonces, hasta luego

-Pero ¿no vas a desayunar?

-Mmm, no comeré algo por ahí, no te preocupes.

-Está bien, pero...- de repente mi mama comenzó a tambalearse, por suerte se mantuvo en pie.

-Mama, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, esto pasa por no desayunar, así que ya sabes las consecuencias, ahora anda al colegio que se hace mas tarde.

-Ok mama, ¿estás segura que estas bien?

-Si si, claro anda hija

-Pero...

-Hasta luego hija, se te va a hacer tarde.

-Hasta luego.

Salí de la casa con mis cuatro acompañantes y subimos a la limosina, en pocos minutos ya nos encontrábamos al frente del majestuoso edificio del colegio Seijo, todos mis compañeros se quedaron asombrados al verlo, es que era enorme, y se podía ver que era solo para personas con recursos eto... altos.

Bajamos del carro, entramos al colegio y comenzamos a andar por el campus.

-¿Ya saben en qué salón están?-pregunte

-5 "A"

-AAAAAAAAAAH, todos están en el mismo salón que yo.

-Si Sakura-hablo Eriol- es que eso quisieron nuestras madres.

-Mmm, está bien entonces vayamos al salón.

Caminamos hasta llegar a una puerta en la que decía 5 "A" y entramos

Estaba la gran mayoría de los alumnos ahí, pero se me hacia raro no ver a Amy ¿acaso le habrá pasado algo?

-Bueno Sakura, dime donde te sientas para sentarme a tu costado-dijo Tomoyo

-Mmm, ahí-señale la penúltima fila, la carpeta cerca a la ventana, fui a dejar mis cosas ahí, y Tomoyo las dejo a mi costado.

-¡AMIGUCHIS DE MI HEART!-se oyó en todo el salón, aunque esa vos era demasiado reconocida para mi, pues si era de mi "mejor amiga", Amy, una chica alta, delgada, de cabello azulado e inconfundibles ojos grises.

-Hola Amy ¿por qué llegas tan tarde hoy?

-Bueno pues, la verdad es que no llegue tarde, lo que pasa es que en la entrada me encontré con dos soles.

-Etto… ¿dos soles?

-Si pues, me encontré con dos papacitos que están para comerlos y bañarlos en chocolates y ah… dejando mis fantasías sexuales de lado, son dos chicos nuevos, y son como dos ángeles caídos del cielo con las misión de distraer a mis ojos se distraigan entre tanto adefesio de por aquí.

-Hay hablando de nuevos se me olvido presentarte a mi prima-la guie hasta donde estaba Tomoyo y las presente-Amy, ella es Tomoyo, Tomoyo, ella es Amy, espero que se lleven bien y puedan ser buenas amigas.

-Tomoyo, ¿te puedo llamar así cierto?-Tomy asintió-eres una preciosura, se ve que este año han dejado entrar a muchos angelitos por aquí.

-¿Cómo que muchos angelitos?-pregunto

-¡Es que en la entrada del salón me encontré con dos angelotes que están buenísimos!

-Si Amy, eso lo llevas diciendo desde que te vi.

-Sí pero es que los dos eran tan guapos, es muy raro ver a alguien así por aquí, menos por estos tiempos.

-Sak, hablando de nuevos ¿Dónde estarán Eriol y Shaoran?-me pregunto Tomoyo

-Pues no sé, los dejamos en la entrada del salón y luego…

-¡LOS DEJAMOS EN LA ENTRADA DEL SALON!-exclamamos las dos.

-Bueno yo he estado por ahí hasta hace un rato y a las únicas personas que vi fueron a los angelitos

-Amy ¿Cómo eran?

-Bueno pues uno tenía grandes ojos azules y el otro hermosos ojos ámbar pero…

-AMY, ESOS NO SON ANGELITOS CAIDOS DEL CIELO, TE HAS CONFUNDIDO YA QUE DE DONDE SE HAN CAIDO HA SIDO DEL SUELO.

-¿Cómo que del suelo si son…?- alguien interrumpió a Amy

-¿Quiénes son los ángeles que se han caído del suelo pequeña Sakura?-pregunto una voz misteriosa a tras mío- escuche que decía una voz a mis espaldas

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-salte como loca, ok me había asustado

-Eriol, no la azutes así- Tomoyo, como siempre salvándome…

-E-Eriol ¿eres tú?

-Ha ha ha, s-si, ha ha ha, per-perdón, no sabía que te ibas a asustar así.

-Pero ¿en dónde demonios estaban?

-¿Estaban?, Sak necesitas lentes, yo acá solo veo al angelito de ojos azules-dijo Amy

-Eriol, ¿Y Shaoran?-pregunto Tomoyo.

-Pues lo deje solo, ya que estaba muy entretenido con una chica…

¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-¿Con quién?-pregunte molesta, molesta no, estaba FURIOSA

-Hay Sak, ¿acaso no me vas a presentar a tu amigo?-Amy como siempre, ¿acaso no podía ver que eso era importante?

-Si claro, Amy el es Eriol bla bla bla, Eriol ella es Amy ahora respóndeme ¿cono quien estaba?

-Un gusto en conocerla bella dama-¿acaso no podía dejar de comportarse como un caballero ingles por solo un minuto?

-¡ERIOLLLL, RESPODEME!

-No sé donde esta, que pasa Sakura, ¿acaso estas celosa?

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Celosa? ¿De él?, ha ha ha, no claro ni en sus mejores sueños, solo quería saber como estaba, ya sabes, este colegio está lleno de defectos de la naturaleza.

-¿Segura?

¡¿POEQUE INCISTE TANTO?!

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, YA TE DIJE QUE NO ESTOY CELOSA, SOLO QUERIA SABER CON QUIEN ESTABA PORQUE SOY MUY CHISMOSA, Y COMO TU NO ME LO QUIERES DECIR MEJOR VOY YO A DESCUBRIRLO- y me fui.

_Hay Sakura ¿tanto te cuesta controlar tus celos?_

¡QUE NO ESTOY CELOSA! ¿ACASO ESO ES TAN DIFICIL DE COMPRENDER?

_Claro, pero igual tienes que ir al medico _

¿Para qué mierda quiero ir al médico?

_Para que el doctor te quite la celocitis aguda que tienes _

¡QUE NO ESTOY CELOSA!

Seguí caminando hasta que llegue a la puerta del salón, la abrí y allí lo vi, al causante de todos mis problemas con nadie más que…

-Pero miren que coincidencia las perras se escaparon de la perrera-dijo Dania Hotaru, una rubia de pomo oxigenada, con unos ojos celestes más falsos que mi inocencia y con unas siliconas tan mal puestas como su cirugía de nariz, en conclusión: todos sus atributos que según ella son "naturales" se los hizo su papi, un mal cirujano.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR LA OOOOOOODDDDDDDIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOO

-Pero que niña, tu papi te ha enseñado mucho de cirugías pero ¿no te ha enseñado que las coincidencias no existen y solo existe lo inevitable?

-Shao no le hagas caso y vamos a divertirnos-dijo con voz melosa jalando a MI Shaoran

_¿Desde cuándo es tuyo?_

-¿Shao?, ¿recién la conoces y ya dejas que te diga así? ¿Tú también te dejas llevar por sus siliconas mal puestas? Pfff, sabía que tenías complejo de prostituto pero no pensé que fuera para tanto, aparte pensé que tenías mejores gustos.

-¿A qué llamas mejores gustos Kinomoto, quizás a ti? ¿Acaso estas celosa porque Shao se fue conmigo tan solo con verme?, mira que recién te conoce y ya le estás causando una muy mala impresión.

-Ha ha ha, ¿Qué no lo conozco?, te digo que tiene una forma muy interesante de hacer callar a las personas ¿no es cierto "Shao"?-dije con la voz melosa característica de Dania

-¡CALLATE ENFERMERAAAAAA!

-¡CALLATE MEDIO AMBIENTEE!

De pronto alguien salió del salón y oh sorpresa la pelea se termino, o eso parecía.

-Sakura deja de pelear con la "señorita" aquí presente –dijo Amy burlonamente

-Oh no lo puedo creer, las perras se ayudan entre si, esto es digno de película barata.

-¡CALLENSE TODAS!-grito la voz más sexy del lugar

-¡Tu no me grites Li!

-¿Ahora soy Li, Sakura?

-Así te apellidas ¿no?

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?, me has estado ignorando desde ayer

-No me digas que estas celosa…

-¡MALDITA SEA QUE NO ESTOY CELOSA!, solo quería advertirte que no te juntes con esa a menos que quieras terminar mal

-Creo que ya soy bastante grandecito como para que cuides

-Yo no te estaba cuidando, solo quería advertirte, es tu problema si no me haces caso, aparte seria tu culpa por traer todas las malas vibras hacia ti.

-Dania, mejor entremos al salón, no vale la pena perder el tiempo con personas que no valen la pena.

-Angelito, la que no vale la pena es ella- ¿Por qué Amy no podía quedarse calladita?

-Amy, ya te dije, el no es un ángel, vámonos así dejamos que se conozcan mejor.

-Pero…

-Ya basta Amy, mejor es que los dejemos, lo más probable es que no entren a la clase de ahora y se vallan a hacer cositas más interesantes en otra parte.

-Si perra, hazle caso a tu amiga, vamos Shao, conozco un lugar en donde podemos tener más privacidad

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, ¿tanto le costaba decir: vamos a tener una buena sesión de sexo en uno de los baños?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Shaoran P.D.V**

-Si perra, hazle caso a tu amiga, vamos Shao, conozco un lugar en donde podemos tener más privacidad

Mmm… una propuesta interesante, teniendo en cuenta que por la culpa de cierta personita con la que vivo tengo las hormonas mas revolucionadas de lo que comúnmente están, estaría bien aceptar, aparte se ve que Dania o como se llame, tiene experiencia, y para qué negarlo, es hermosa, no tanto como Sak… quiero decir otras chicas pero lo es.

-Bueno esta…

-Mi amor, ¿Qué haces aquí?, falta poco para que comiencen las clase.

¿Quién fue el imbécil que oso en interrumpir mi si?

-Hideki, lo que pasa es que el medio ambiente desato su furia contra mi

Perfecto, el que me interrumpió fue el rubio oxigenado.

Acaso era un pecado pedir que alguien con cerebro me interrumpiera en vez de ese… ese… ni siquiera tengo palabras para describirlo.

Me voltee para gritarle a ese tipo cuando me encontré con una escena completamente desagradable, encontré al oxigenado besándose muy apasionadamente con Sakura, o mejor dicho, mi tortura.

-Dania ¿te gustaría ir hoy a mi casa?

La pregunta me salió de la nada, creo que alguien tuvo mucha razón en decir que la furia nos hace decir cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?, ¡La acabas de conocer y ya la invitas a MI casa!, porque ni siquiera es TU casa, es MI casa-salto Sakura soltándose de su enamorado

-Creo que está muy claro que vivo ahí, por lo tanto también es MI casa

-Shao, ¿vives con la enfermera esa?

-Sí, y cree que no es por que quiera Dania, por suerte la única loca que vive ahí es mi "querida primita" Sakura.

-Primero, no soy tu prima. Segundo, estoy muy feliz de no compartir parentejo alguno contigo. Tercero, no llevaría la sangre de tremendo prostituto como tu en mis venas. Cuarto, no voy a permitir que la medio ambiente pise Mi casa, te agradecería de todo corazón que tengan sus encuentros fortuitos en otro sitio que no sea esta. Finalmente creo que no dijimos que obtendría el que ganara la apuesta, claro si esta sigue en pie.

-Querida Sakura, yo te respondo con esto: Primero SI eres mi prima. Segundo, si comparto parentejo contigo, eres MI prima. Tercero, soy tan prostituto como tú lo eres de mojigata, me dices prostituto cuando, yo NO fui el que inicio el beso que me diste a horas de conocerme. Cuarto, Dania va a ir a NUESTRA casa cuando se le pegue la gana, ella es mi invitada de honor, y voy a tener sexo con ella cuando YO quiera y donde YO quiera, claro si ella quiere-de lejos vi asentir con la cabeza a Dania- Finalmente, el que gane la apuesta pide lo que se le de la regalada gana ¿entendido?, Dania, entremos a clases-dije cogiendo su mano y entrando al salón de clases, dejando mas callada que un pepino a la pequeña y no inocente Sakura.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Sakura P.D.V**

Estoy furiosa, GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, me dejo ahí, parada, con las palabras en la boca, con las ganas de responderle…

_Y sobre todo con las ganas de responderle cuan prostituta puedo llegar a ser…_

¿Qué mierda dices?, yo no soy una… yo no soy así

_Entonces por las puras te pusieron enfermera ¿no?_

Me la pusieron por que tienen un mal concepto de mi, solo por eso

_SI claro, ni yo me lo creo…_

¡Pero yo sí!

-Sak ¿Qué paso?, Eriol y yo escuchamos gritos de Shaoran y de ti, ¿Acaso volvieron a pelear?-Si Tomoyo llego tarde, cuando ya no podía hacer nada para que las aguas se calmen, me pregunto que habrá estado haciendo...

-Nada Tomoyo, lo que pasa es acá Sak se peleo con el angelito, no entendí muy bien, pero si se dio a entender que Saku está celosa porque el angelito estaba coqueteando con Dania-Amy no ayudes tanto

-Sakura, con que estas celosa de mi primito, bu, y yo pensaba que me quería.

-Etto, Eriol, ¿de qué hablas?, el te quiere, total eres su primo de VERDAD.

-Ha ha ha, Sakura, a veces eres tan ingenua

-¿Hoe?

-Mejor entramos a clases y luego me cuentas el porqué de tu pelea con Shaoran.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Tomoyo P.D.V**

No me arrepiento de no haber estado ahí cuando Shaoran y Sakura se pelearon, más bien me alegra, se me es muy cómico verlos pelear, quizás no se den cuenta, pero se nota a leguas que los dos en su interior están gritando: ¡ME GUSTAS DEMASIADO COMO PARA ADMITIRLO, Y VIVIR EN LA MISMA CASA CONTIGO DESDE QUE NOS BESAMOS HACE DE LA CONVIVENCIA AUN MAS INCOMODA Y DIFICIL!, bueno, quizás ellos no saben que el primer dia que llegamos a la casa, yo fui a ver a Eriol en la noche, para ver como estaba, y lo encontré, relativamente menos ebrio de lo que había esperado, estábamos conversando en la puerta cuando de pronto escuchamos que Sakura y Shaoran subían, así que nos metimos al cuarto de Eriol y nos pusimos detrás de la puerta para escuchar de lo que hablaban, si lo admito los domos somos curioso, ¿y qué?, eso no tiene nada de malo, el asunto es que escuchamos y vimos por el huequito cuando hablaron sobre la apuesta de emparejar a Eriol y a mí, lo cual a los dos nos causo mucha risa es que, ¿no se daban cuenta que eso ya lo habíamos hecho los dos solitos?, pero bueno, la cosa es que también vimos cuando se besaron, esa es la razón por la cual no pude ir a rescatar a Sak de su gran "intercambio de ideas" con Shaoran.

**Flash Back **

Sakura había salido buscando a Shaoran y yo me había quedado con Eriol.

-La pequeña Sakura esta celosa aunque no lo quiera admitir-reí ante su observación

-Quizás ellos no se dan cuenta, pero está más claro que el agua que ellos dos se gustan

-Eso era de esperarse, cuando se conocieron los dos estaban que se comían con los ojos

-Si pues, no era de esperar que se besasen por una razón ilógica como esa apuesta, era más bien porque ambos lo deseaban.

-Hablando de la apuesta… ¿te gustaría hacer una conmigo?-oh oh, esto me tomo de sorpresa

-Está bien, ¿de qué se trata?

-Es como la de ellos, tenemos que hacer que estén juntos lo más rápido posible

-¿Y que obtiene el que gana?

-Lo que sea querida Tomoyo- se acerco y me dio un tierno beso, en señal de que la apuesta estaba sellada.

Al concluir escuchamos gritos desde afuera, y las voces se hicieron muy familiares

-Eriol, hay que ir para rescatarlos

-No Tomoyo, déjalos, tienen que liberar la frustración que llevan a dentro

-Tienes razón…

-Como siempre querida, como siempre.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Lo admito, estoy totalmente fascinada con Eriol, no digo que estoy enamorada de el, ¡Recién lo conozco!, pero es una persona única, y me gusta mucho y YO SE que también le gusto, y obviamente los dos lo admitimos.

Creo que lo mejor hubiera sido decirle a Sakura y Shaoran que nosotros ya logramos SOLOS lo de su apuesta.

Pero pensándolo bien, sería muy divertidos ver la clase de locuras que son capaces de hacer por ganar, Hi hi hi.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Sakura P.D.V**

¡Por fin terminaron las clases!, ya estaba harta de ver por todos lados al malvibroso de Shaoran con la medio ambiente, se veían tan acaramelados que temía por que me diera diabetes.

Habían estado todo en maldito dia juntos, parecían chicles y para colmo la tipeja esa va a ir a MI casa para "estudiar" con Shaoran.

-Sakura, ya llegamos a casa, baja

_¿Qué ya habíamos llegado y yo no me había dado cuenta?_

Al entrar en la casa divise un papelito, llame a Eriol y a Tomoyo para que lo vieran y ellos llamaron a Shaoran, y me pidieron que lo leyera en voz alta, decía:

_Chicos:_

_Esperamos que les haya ido bien en su primer dia de clases, nos hubiera gustado estar con ustedes para preguntarles personalmente como les fue, pero tuvimos que salir urgentemente, lo más probable es que regresemos mañana, no hagan ninguna travesura, los empleados han dejado la comida ya hecha, solo la tienen que calentar, no hagan fiestas, no incendien la casa, y sobre todo, acuérdense que los amamos._

_Cuídense _

_Nadeshiko, Regina, Ieran y Sonomi._

-¿O sea que nos dejaron solos de nuevo?

-Si Sak, salieron por un motivo de urgencia, tu sabes como es eso del mundo de las empresas-dijo tratando de consolarme Tomoyo.

-Pero…

DING DONG

-Es para mí, ¡yo voy a abrir!-Oh no, ¿Por qué tenia que decir eso?, ¿acaso el lobito no podía ir de frente a abrir la puerta?

-Veo que has invitado a alguien Shaoran-dije con voz altanera

-Bueno si, no te preocupes, voy a estar únicamente en MI cuarto.

-¡Te dije que no invitaras a nadie!

-Está también es MI casa

-Pero no quiero escuchar ruidos molestos, si no te has dado cuenta ¡mi cuarto queda al costado del tuyo!

-¡Te prometo que no vas a escuchar nada que no quieras escuchar!

-¡NO TE SOPORTO, NO SE COMO DEMONIOS VOY A VIVIR CONTIGO!

-¡YO TAMPOCO TE SOPORTO, NO PUEDO VIVIR CON UN MICROONDAS EN LA MISMA CASA, ES IMPOSIBLE… MAS SI EL MICROONDAS SE CREE LA ULTIMA CHUPADA DE MANGO, CUANDO EN REALIDAD NO LO ES, NI SIQUIERA PARA SU ENAMORADO!

-¡QUIZAS NO LO SOY PARA EL PERO SI LO SOY PARA TI!, ¡NO TE ENTIENDO, 10 MINITOS TE PORTAS BIEN CONMIGO Y LUEGO ME TRATAS COMO UNA PERRA!

-¡ESO ES LO QUE ERES!, ¡ALGUIEN QUE NO ES PERRA NO BESARIA A UN DESCONOCIDO QUE ES SU CASI PRIMO!

-¡TU CORRESPONDISTE MI BESO!

-¡SOY HOMBRE, LA CARNE ES DEBIL!

-¡TU ME BESASTE AYER CON EL PRETEXTO DE CALLARME!

-¡NO FUE UN PRETEXTO FUE PARA CALLARTE DE VERDAD!

-SABES QUE LA MEDIO AMBIENTE HARIA BUENA PAREJA CONTIGO, LOS DOS SON UN PAR DE ADEFECIOS, ¿SABES QUE?, DEJALA ENTRAR, TIRA CON ELLA EN DONDE QUIERAS, TOTAL LA CASA ES TUYA ¿NO?

-¡NO VOY A QUEDARME ACA RESPIRANDO EL MISMO AIERE QUE TU!-cogió sus cosas y se aproximo a la puerta-¡VOY A VOLVER TARDE ASI QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN POR MI!-y cerro la puerta con mucha fuerza.

Las lagrimas querían caer por mis ojos, voltee para irme a mi cuarto, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que no habíamos estado solos, Eriol y Tomoyo estaban ahí mirándome con una cara de ¿lastima?

-Voy a mi cuarto, coman ustedes solos, a mí se me quito el apetito- trate de moderar mi voz y subí corriendo hacia mi cuarto

Al llegar ahí me tire a mi cama y llore, llore como nunca lo había hecho, es que era terrible darme cuenta que yo deseaba a Shaoran, y no de una forma en la que debería desear a los hijos de las amigas de mi mama, y lo peor de todo era saber que él no me soportaba, y que lo más probable, que deseara mas a Dania que a mí, y eso hería mi orgullo de mujer demasiado.

_Creo que te diste cuenta muy tarde de eso _

Si lo sé…

Y me dormí…

Me desperté, cuando vi el reloj, era alrededor de la 1:00 de la madrugada, no tenia mas sueño, pero si mucha sed, me puse mi pijama, y baje a la cocina.

Mis ojos me ardían mucho, supongo que es por lo que he llorado, también puedo asegurar que están rojos e hinchados.

Al entrar a la cocina, me encontré con la persona a la que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Shaoran P.D.V**

Había tenido una pesadilla horrible, soñé con Kohmi, soñé como se iba, y después soñé con Sakura, soñé como se alejaba de mí, estaba con los nervios de punto

¿La mejor solución que encontré?

Bajar a la cocina y buscar un licor quien desahogar mis penas, el elegido fue mi querido amigo el ron.

Me puse a tomar, recordando la pelea que tuve con Sakura después de llegar del colegio.

"_¡NO TE SOPORTO!"_

Aunque sea difícil de admitir, esas palabras me dolían

¿Lo irónico?

No sabía ni porque….

Esta tarde había estado con Dania, aunque ella quería hacer algo más que solo tocarnos, le dije que no tenía ganas, entonces comenzamos a hablar, no paso nada más interesante, llegue temprano y me puse a dormir, tuve la pesadilla y bla bla bla, ya saben porque estoy aquí.

De pronto escuche que alguien se acercaba a la cocina, algo raro debido a que era de madrugada y todos deberían de estar durmiendo.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que esa persona era nada más ni nadie menos que: Sakura

-Ho… Hola

_¿Eso es lo único que puedes decir?, va a pensar que eres un idiota_

Pero lo soy

No me contesto el saludo, lo único que hizo fue sacar una copa y coger la botella de ron a mi lado.

-Hey, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Puedo tomar contigo?-se sirvió ron en la copa

-¿Me respondes con otra pregunta?

-¿Eso no es demasiado obvio?

-¿Has estado llorando?

-¿Me respondes con otra pregunta?

Se rio- Podemos hacer las paces por un momento, me siento relativamente mal, tanto que no tengo ganas de pelear contigo-tomo un sorbo de su vaso

-Wow, debe ser algo muy malo lo que te paso, eso de que no quieres pelear conmigo es novedad, ¿Por qué estas así?

-¿Me creerías si te digo que es por ti?

-¿Ah?

-Olvídalo, ¿Y cómo te fue con la medio… digo con Dania?

-No hicimos nada interesante… mmm… ¿Por qué le dices medio ambiente?

-Éramos mejores amigas, ¿sabes?, pero poco a poco fue cambiando y se convirtió en lo que es, por eso le digo medio ambiente, porque este alguna vez fue limpio y puro, pero ahora está contaminado y lleno de basura.

-Pero todavía hay tiempo para cambiarlo…

-Tienes razón, pero eso me suena imposible.

-¿Y ella porque te dice enfermera?

-Es por algo muy raro, ella me dice así porque según ella ando de cama en cama, como las enfermeras, pero creo que no me conoce lo suficiente.

-Entiendo… ¿Yo tengo algún apodo?

-Hmm, se podría decir que si

-¿Cuál es?

-Malvibroso

-¿Ha?, ¿Y eso porque?

-Ya te lo dijes, a traes todas las malas vibras

-Wow, tienes mucha imaginación en cuanto a sobrenombres

-Ha ha ha, se podría decir que aprendí del mejor maestro.

-¿Quién?

-Mi hermano, Touya

-¿Lo extrañas mucho?

-Ni te lo imaginas –dijo con anhelo

-Te sientes sola ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo desde un año siento lo mismo

-¿Por qué?

-Mi corazón murió hace un año ¿sabes?

-No te entiendo… -confeso

-No te preocupes, algún dia te lo contare-dije con melancolía

-¿Sabes?, me gusta llevarme así contigo, es divertido molestarte, pero es mejor poder conversar contigo sin tener que pelearnos

-¿Entonces intentaremos estar así siempre, sin peleas?

-Claro casi siempre

-¿Casi?

-Sí, cuando estés con la medio ambiente, ni pienses que voy a ser amable

-No te preocupes, te prometo, por mi complejo de prostituto, que voy a tratar de no verla mientras tu estés cerca-prometí causándole una risa.

-Está bien… este… ¿Cómo es Dania?, ¿A logrado revolucionar tus hormonas adolecentes?

-Bueno, no está mal, pero no me gustan mucho los termos.

-¿Están insinuando que ella es un termo?

-Si

-¿Y cómo es eso?-pregunto

-Es un termo porque mantiene el agua caliente, pero nunca la hace hervir

_Wow, deberías ser catedrático ¿sabes?, con esas explicaciones cualquiera te entendería_

-¿Y qué prefieres?, digo, ¿prefieres a los microondas, o a los termos?

¿Esta que me pregunta por artefactos electrodomésticos?

_No tonto, te está preguntando si prefieres a Dania, o la prefieres a ella._

La respuesta es muy obvia ¿no?

_¿Estás seguro?_

-Pues yo prefiero a los microondas obviamente-vi como disimulaba una sonrisa-pero bueno, si los microondas no te hacen caso, lo que te queda es probar suerte con los termos ¿cierto?

-¿Y qué pasaría si el microondas se muere por hacerte caso, porque desde que entraste a su vida, todo a dado un cambio radical?

-Yo le diría que venga, estoy aquí, solo, sin nadie, si quiere hacer algo conmigo, esta seria el mejor momento y el mejor lugar.

-Tienes un complejo de prostituto total, malvibroso

-Tú no te salvas de eso querida enfermera- Vi que se acercaba

-En eso tienes toda la razón querido lobito-me beso, mis labios se movieron con rudeza sobre los suyos, había estado deseando esto durante tanto tiempo, abrió su boca dándome el acceso de meter mi lengua en su boca, jugaba con mi cabello, iba a agarrarla de la cintura y levantarla cuando de pronto sonó una vocecita que decía:

"Hola tienes un mensaje, revisa tu mensaje, el mensaje es importante"

Eso hizo que Sakura y yo nos separáramos y yo mira con furia a mi pequeño celular, el causante de que el momento más feliz de mi dia, haya terminado.

-¿A quién se le ocurre mandarme un mensaje a esta hora?

-Lee el mensaje, puede ser importante

Saque mi celular y me dispuse a leer, Sakura se puso atrás mío abrazándome, creo que también quería saber el motivo por el cual fuimos interrumpidos.

"_Hijo:_

_Sé que estas despierto, así que te recomiendo que te vayas a acostar, si no quieres dormirte en clase, yo me voy a demorar todavía, llego mañana_

_Cuídate _

_Tú preciosa y hermosa madre:_

_Ieran Li"_

¿Me interrumpió solo para eso?, ¿Acaso no quería verme feliz?

-Shaoran creo que tu mama tiene razón, mejor ya vámonos a dormir.

Paso por mi lado, yo rápidamente la cogí del brazo y la atraje hasta a mi.

-¿De verdad quieres irte?-ronronee en su oído.

-Sabes que no-soltó una risita-pero es lo mejor, mañana asegúrate de no hacer planes con Dania, yo personalmente me encargare de mostrarte el colegio.

-¿Por qué te gusta tentarme?

-Por que soy mala

-Si mañana me vas a enseñar el colegio, ¿Cómo te vas a librar de tu enamorado?

-Yo te iba a mostrar el colegio con el-presione mi agarre-¿No me digas que estas celoso?

-Creo que ya has deducido que me traes loco de deseo, tú lo haces apropósito ¿no?

-Quiero que sientas como me sentí yo al verte con Dania-dibujo con su lengua mis labios y se fue.

Esa chica me va a volver loco…

Completamente loco…

¿Kohmi, esta bien dejarme llevar por un deseo oculto?

"No puedes vivir atormentándote por un recuerdo"

Es que tú no eres un recuerdo, tu eres el amor de mi vida…

Y mañana se cumple un año desde que te fuiste…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**Notas de la fastidiosa autora: ¡Hola!, aquí llegue, no estaba muerta andaba de parranda, ha ha ha ha ha, aquí les traigo otro capi, espero que les guste, me he demorado, porque el capitulo está más largo, y aparte porque mi musa inspiradora se fue de vacaciones y recién ha vuelto xD, ¿Qué les pareció el capi?, vieron la apuesta de Eriol y Tomoyo, como que ellos están más adelantados y SI saben lo que quieren, no como Sakura y Shaoran, que según ellos, solo se dejan llevar por sus "deseos ocultos", ¿Qué les pareció Dania?, en lo personal, me cae súper mal, respecto a su apodo, espero que no se defiendan al ponerle "medio ambiente", es que me pareció un sobrenombre muy raro, y quise ponerlo, si no les gusta, yo podre quitar el capi y modificarlo, ponerle a Dania un sobrenombre que les guste más. Ieran se llevo el premio de "interruptora de momentos más felices del día", miren que interrumpir el beso de SxS, como siempre, en este capi, también apareció Kohmi, si se mueren de la duda por saber quién es, en el próximo capítulo lo descubrirán. Les cuento que he subido un nuevo fic que se llama: "Tabú", espero que lo puedan leer y que me den sus criticas de verdad, es una historia media rara, pero la idea la tenía desde hace tiempo y quise subirla, me alegraría muchísimo que la lean y que me den su opinión.**_

_**Bueno ahora si la contestación de los RR:**_

**xXSakuraBlossomsXx: Hola!, me alegra que te haya gustado este capi =D**

**-SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-LoVe-: Hi!, ¿De verdad pensaste que Shao estaba teniendo problemas con electrodomésticos?, ha ha ha, bueno eso era de esperarse ah, el titulo es medio raro ¬¬, me alegra que no te halla parecido apresurado el SxS, con respecto a tu pedido, obviamente voy a poner más Eriol borracho, me encanta cuando esta así, tienes razón, si yo tuviera una conciencia como la de Shaoran, estuviera riéndome todo el día xD, espero que te guste este capi también, cuídate bye!**

**Ying-Fa Diabolic Girl: Hola!, todas queremos un Shaoran!!, es lindo, ¿y qué decir de las mamas rumberas?, me dejan sin palabras, ha ha ha ha, espero que este capi te guste también, bye!**

**Cerezo-oscuro: Hello!, me alegra que te halla encantado el capi, claro que lo voy a seguir!, no te preocupes, ¡cuídate!**

**Oziriz: Wiiii!, yo también si pudiera tendría a mi lobito!, si la canción de ON/OFF es muy buena, bueno, aquí hay un poco de lemon, con el sueño "parado" de Shaoran, espero que te guste, y no queridísima, no estoy muerta, y si, si dejaron tarea de álgebra, de factorización creo, luego te llamo y te digo =), cdt bye!**

**vmi5: Hola!!, que note de el el ataque!!, voy a seguir, no te preocupes, ¿sabes?, no tiene nada de malo que seas una pervertida, yo tambien lo soy =P, el ending de vampire knigth, es genial, tambien me gusta mucho, te juro que le estoy hechando todas las ganas, espero que te guste este capi, cuidate, bye!**

**Lfanycka:Oaaaaa! Oh!, tambien eres de Peru?, que bien!, yo soy de Limeñita, y si la coxhina gripe porcina malogro mis planes, yo tambien me iba a ir de viaje!, iba a ir a Piura, pero con lo de la gripe nu se pudo =(, aqui traigo el nuevo capi!!, espero que te guste, cuidate, bye!! **

**Sarita Li: hi!, me alegra que te guste mi fic, espero que tambien te guste este nuevo capi, cuidate bye!**

**The Crazy Girls: Hola!, que biene que te guste la actitud de Sakura, aqui esta el nuevo capi, espero que te guste.**

**P.D: Por fiss si pueden pasan por mi profile y llen mi nueva historia, y si no es mucha molestia tambien me dicen su opinion :D, la historia se llama "Tabu"**

**No los molesto mas, y me despido **

**Cuidense, bye!!**


	5. Andres y Manuela

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura le pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP, y no a mí… snif.**

**Capitulo 5**

"_Andrés y Manuela"_

**Shaoran P.D.V**

Ya ha pasado alrededor de 1 mes desde que entre al colegio, ¿para que negar que la estaba pasando muy bien?, me había hecho muy buen amigo de una chico llamado Takashi Yamazaki, un chico de ojos rasgados, con la cualidad de decir mentiras a diestra y siniestra.

_Y yo ingenuamente le creo todo lo que dice. _

También seguía teniendo mis encuentros furtivos con Dania, mis peleas con Sakura, y me había hecho muy amigo de Amy, es que daba mucho risa todas las tonterías que decía, alucinaba que yo era una especie de dios griego maldito a vivir eternamente, aunque ella quisiera algo mas que una amistad conmigo, sabia que eso era imposible. Tomoyo y Eriol se habían adaptado estupendamente, y ellos al parecer habían sido flechados con la estupidez del enamoramiento o una mierda parecida.

Bueno, sin irme por las ramas, estaba my feliz, sobre todo porque mi queridísima madre –mas conocida como la "Reina de hielo"- se había ido con sus viejas… amistades de viaje a no sé donde, hace una semana y media, ¿fecha de llegada?, indefinida, en conclusión: la mansión Kinomoto estaba al mando de 4 adolecentes-quitando a los empleados- ¿A que eso suena a problemas?, si supieran... hasta ahorita no ha pasado nada interesante… a decir verdad no ME ha pasado nada interesante, he estado mas aburrido que un condón usado… Joder, estoy empezando a hablar estupideces, esta situación me esta afectando ¿La causa, el motivo, la desagradable situación? el simple hecho de la depresión.

_¡!_

_¿Acaso estoy con la regla?, ¿La menopausia?, ¿Mis días sensibles?, ¿El climaterio?, ¿O es que a caso me estoy volviendo afeminado?_

¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO Y CLARO QUE NO!, simplemente estoy deprimido, y no es algo de otro mundo, porque aunque no lo crean los hombres también se deprimen, y solo los muy machos lo admiten…

_¿Es que es tan difícil de creer que un hombre se deprima?_

Eso es cierto, solo que muchos no lo admiten, ahí tiene mucho que ver el orgullo masculino, pero yo lo admito, no soy hipócrita para negarlo.

_¿Qué porque estoy así?_

Pues ¿porque mas?, es obvio que por una chica.

_¿Qué como se llama la causante de mis penas? _

Eso también es demasiado obvio, es Kohmi.

_¿Lo que me ha hecho la susodicha para ponerme así?,_

Sólo se aparto de mi lado, dejándome solo.

_¿Qué porque justo elijo para deprimirme ahora?_

Porque hace 4 semanas se cumplió un año desde su partida.

_¿Alguien puede calmar mi dolor?_

Claro que no, es un dolor inigualable, solo me pueden comprender las personas que han perdido a alguien por quien darían la vida, o sea, una persona enamorada.

_Wow la cursilería me salió, pero que mas da, en el fondo soy así, pero en el fondo, y claro no me gusta que nadie conozca ese lado de mi. _

Quizás lo que diga a continuación suene tonto y para muchos estúpido, pero es digno de alguien enamorado, como lo estoy yo; se que es muy difícil olvidar, ¿Entonces porque solo puedo recordar?, esta bien, lo se, amar a un recuerdo es una idiotez, pero no puedo ir en contra de eso.

-Profesor Kanashiro, háblenos de eso pues, un dia no hace daño ¿no? –hablaron mis compañeros de clase en coro.

La bulla del salón me saco de mis pensamientos, si bueno, estaba en el colegio, haciendo clase de Aritmética, una de mis preferidas, pero aunque parezca imposible, no estaba prestando atención, y lo único que puedo entender, es que al parecer la clase de Aritmética, pasó a ser la de educación sexual.

¿Cómo paso todo?

Pues no tengo ni idea, ¿Acaso no recuerdan?, estaba que me deprimía con el pensamiento.

¿El resultado?

Que al parecer mi profesor de aritmética, Zero Kanashiro, un tipo gordito, pero muy afable, interrumpa su clase, para hablarnos sobre lo que nosotros los adolecentes comúnmente llamamos "sexo". Y es que bueno, estamos- me incluyo- en aquella etapa, en la que esa palabrita de dos silabas, cuatro letras, dos consonantes, y dos vocales; nos llama DEMASIADO la atención, y alborota DEMASIADO las hormonas.

Y para mantenerlas en calma, los humanos tan inteligentes, han creado cosas que de verdad ayudan, como la pornografía, wow mis honores a la primera persona que hizo el primer video XXX, ver uno de esos "videos educativos" ayudan mucho a calmar las hormonas… o a alborotarlas mas... otra cosa que de verdad ayuda son los comerciales, ¡No estoy loco!, es que en los comerciales de TV pasan demasiadas cosas para distraer la vista, esa gente si que sabe como atraer la atención del cliente, solo ponen a una chica en bikini y ya tienen a medio país adorando el comercial, ¡Eso si que es todo un éxito! Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, algo que no a creado el hombre, si no algo que nos otorgo la naturaleza, tenemos a la hermosa, fabulosa y multiusos "Manuela", de uso exclusivo para satisfacer necesidades masculinas-y a veces femeninas- ella nunca te falla, siempre da el 100%, esta ahí en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, también hay que admitir algo, los que recurren a la querida "Manuela", es porque las hormonas les ganaron, o están mas solos que un rábano, mis condolencias a esos pobres chicos…

El profesor a continuación borro todos los números de la pizarra y dibujo un chico al costado de una chica, la única palabra para describir eso era: raro.

-Chicos, ¿Qué entienden por la palabra sexo?-pregunto señalando al chico que se sentaba en la primera banca de la cuarta fila.

-Hacer el amor

-¿Y que entienden por relaciones sexuales?

-Tener sexo-respondió uno.

-Me disgusta mucho tener que bajarlos de sus nubes, pero todo lo que ustedes "creen" saber, es incorrecto. Ustedes me pidieron que les hablara de eso, así que ahora prepárense para conocer la dura y cruel verdad…

Se formaron murmullos por todo el salón, tenia curiosidad por lo que diría el profesor, ¿"La dura y cruel verdad", a que se refería?

-Si, shhh, cálmense, se los voy a explicar, ustedes le dan referencia a la palabra sexo, cuando se refieren a un hombre penetrando a una mujer, y les digo que esta mal, ya que sexo es lo que diferencia a un hombre de una mujer, el primero tiene pene, y la segunda vagina- explico señalando a los dibujos de la pizarra.

-Ohhhhhhhh-pronunciaron todos los estudiantes, incluyéndome.

-Lo que llaman "relaciones sexuales", también esta mal interpretado, ya que esto significa relacionarse, de diversas formas con personas de tu mismo o diferente sexo. Por ejemplo ahora, yo estoy teniendo relaciones sexuales con ustedes.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?

_¿Cuándo que no me entere?_

-Si, si, por que me estoy relacionando con ustedes mediante la comunicación oral, otras formas de relacionarse es mediante dibujos, lecturas, etc.

-¿Entonces que se debe decir cuando un hombre penetra a una mujer?-pregunto Sakura, cuando no ella dejándose llevar por la curiosidad…

-Eso es hacer el amor…

-Baaaaaah, ¿y si no comparto ninguna clase de sentimientos con esa persona?

-Entonces, se llama coito.

-OH

-En la etapa que se encuentran, es muy normal que comiencen a hacer preguntas de ese tipo, también van a comenzar a sentirse muy atraídos hacia el sexo opuesto, su cuerpo va a cambiar, y lo mas probable es que tengan algunos sueños eróticos, no se preocupen es normal, por eso a continuación estoy dispuesto a responder a todas sus preguntas.

Y las preguntas, comenzaron a llover…

-¿Esta bien masturbarse?

-¿Es malo tener un sueño erótico?

-¿La pornografía te estimula?

-¿Esta bien perder tu virginidad en un prostíbulo?

-¿Cómo lo hacen los homosexuales?

-¿Si tomas semen puedes quedar embarazada?

-¿Excitarse de la nada es bueno?

-¿Como es el kamasutra?

-¿Se siente mejor hacerlo con condón?

-¿Puedes quitarte la virginidad con un vibrador?

-¿Las pastillas anticonceptivas engordan?

-¿La primera ves de un hombre duele?

Y desde ahí comenzó la mejor clase que he tenido en toda mi vida…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Sakura P.D.V**

RING RING RING

Milagrosamente, sonó la campana del recreo, digo milagrosamente, porque la hora de Aritmética se convirtió en la de "Los secretos del sexo", y no pudo ser peor, yo no puedo estar más roja, parezco un tomate… PUF, todo lo que tenemos que sufrir los adolecentes…

_¿Adolecentes?, ¿Qué es eso?, ¿Qué se siente formar parte de eso?, ¿Qué significa esa palabra?_

Pues, muchos sicóticos, neuróticos, patéticos, analíticos, dicen que la palabra "adolescencia" es derivada de la palabra "adolecer", yo creo a mis 16 años de vida, que todo eso, es una tontería; para mi la adolescencia es algo muy contrario a "adolecer", es una etapa de cambios, donde ya no eres la misma, obviamente, donde todo te parece nuevo y extraño, donde tus pensamientos sobre lo que eres y sobre todo lo que te rodea, da un cambio de 360º, es la etapa en la que le buscas preguntas a todo, es un momento hermoso, no creo que venga de adolecer, ya que eso es padecer y sus sinónimos y yo no estoy padeciendo, creo que esta va a hacer la mejor época de mi vida, pero va a durar muy poco, desgraciadamente. Me encantaría vivir en la adolescencia por siempre, sin preocupaciones, libre, viviendo la vida a mi manera, sintiendo que…

-Sakura, interesante la charla que dio el profesor, eh-dijo alguien en mi espalda.

_Ok, ¿Justamente ÈL tenia que malograr mi momento de inspiración acerca de la adolescencia?_

-Si Shaoran, demasiado interesante.

-Me puse a pensar…

-¡Huy, que milagro, tu pensando, seguro que mañana es el fin del mundo!-lo interrumpí

-Si bueno, lo que sea, como te decía me estaba preguntando si algún dia, nosotros podríamos hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso…

-Mmm, ¿Dar clases de educación sexual?

-No…

-¿Estudiar sexología?

-¡No!

-¿Atormentar a adolecentes haciéndonos pasar por profesores de matemática y dar clases de educación sexual?

-¡NOOOO!

-… ¿Entonces?...

-¿Te haces la tonta o que?

-¡Es que no te entiendo que quieres que haga, perdón por no nacer bruja y no poder leerle el pensamiento al todo poderoso Shaoran Li!

-¡Pues para tu información, querida Sakura no bruja, me refería al coito!

-¿Hacer el amor?

-No, yo NUNCA hago el amor-y se fue.

¿Y ahora que bicho le pico?

Desde hace un mes nos estábamos llevando, relativamente bien, pero cada vez que yo pronunciaba la palabra "amor" o al menos algo relacionado a eso, PUF, como por arte de magia, se ponía de un humor de perros,

_¿Acaso estaría con la regla?, yo me pongo así cuando me viene…_

¡TOOOONTA!, el es varón, a ellos no les viene Andrés.

_¿Andrés?, ¿No estábamos hablando del humor de perros de Shaoran, probablemente causado por la regla?, ¿Dónde aparece ese tal Andrés?, ni siquiera lo conozco, aunque ese nombre me suena, ¿No conocí a un tipo con ese nombre en una fiesta?_

¡NOOOOOOOOOOO TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONTA!, ¡Estoy hablando de Andrés, el que te viene cada mes!

OHHHHHHHHHH, ¿Así que le has puesto nombre a mi periodo menstrual?, Ow, eres tan linda conciencia…

¡Así se le dice, tontaaaaaa!

-¡Amor!-escuche que me gritaban, y vi la ¿hermosa?, yo diría horrorosa figura de mi enamorado.

-Hola Hideki.

-Hola amor, ¿Qué te pasa?, te veo pensativa

-Mmm, no nada, ¿estas listo para la noche?-esta noche íbamos a salir.

-Eso quería decirte cariño, no puedo, perdón, es que tengo una reunión familiar, la próxima semana te recompenso, lo prometo.

-Este bien no te preocupes…

-¡Eres la mejor!, ya me voy, tengo que ir a ver a los chicos del equipo de fútbol.

-Nos vemos-me dio un pequeño beso y se fue.

¿Amor?, ¿Cariño?, ¿Reunión familiar?, ¿La próxima semana te recompenso?, ¿Ir a ver a los chicos del equipo de fútbol?, ¡Que mierda!, ¿Ese chico pensaba que era una estúpida?

Lo seguí y encontré que se iba a los baños de mujeres.

¿Acaso ya salió del closet?

_No creo…_

¿Entonces que hace ahí?

Ya lo veremos, entre al baño, se escuchaban gritos y ¿gemidos?, la escena que vi es demasiado asquerosa como para detallarla, me dejo realmente asqueada, Hideki, presionando a Dania contra el muro, besándola y manoseándola, ¿Con que ella era el quipo de futbol?, carraspeé intencionalmente para que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia, cuando eso sucedió, Hideki quería explicarme algo pero no le di tiempo para hablar.

-Terminamos-dije con voz autoritaria y salí del baño.

Lo mas probable hubiera sido que llorara, pero hay que ser sincera, chicos como el no valen la pena, ni siquiera merecen la lastima de alguien, así que me servirá esta experiencia para no juntarme con Akira Hideki, es una mala influencia para mi.

Pase el resto de las clases feliz, creo que me veía un poco rara, pero me valía muy poco, al final de cuentas, había roto con Hideki y me daban ganas de saltar como una lombriz.

_Las lombrices no saltan ¿O si?_

No sé y me da igual.

Al llegar a mi desierta casa; junto con Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo, note dos cosas muy raras: Tomoyo y Eriol estaban muuuuuuuuuuuuy empalagosos, demasiado empalagosos, yo pienso que mi querida amiga me esta ocultando alguna relación infraganti que tiene con el ojiazul; y segundo: Shaoran seguía con su cara de gelatina de verduras.

¿Alguien puede tener cara de gelatina de verduras?

Es un decir, muy a parte de Tomoyo y Eriol, Shaoran era el que me preocupaba mas, no me gusta verlo así, sé que lo conozco hace poco, pero me he acostumbrado tanto a que este molesta y molesta que siento una sensación en el pecho media rara, ahora puedo decir que entiendo a aquellas personas que dicen que la costumbre es demasiado fuerte, incluso mas fuerte que el amor, así como dice la canción, prefiero que ande molestando y creyéndose el todopoderoso, a que este con su cara de: "Mírame y no me toques". ¡Demonios de verdad me gustaría hacer algo para ayudarlo!

_¡HASLO!_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Shaoran P.O.V**

Toc toc

-Pase

Contuve mi rostro de sorpresa al ver que Sakura era la que estaba parada en la puerta de mi habitación.

-Mmm… etoo… ¿Hola?-

-¿Qué quieres?

-Pasar tiempo de calidad contigo-dijo mientras se sentaba en mi cama.

-¿Y a ti que mosca te pico?

-Wiii, tu cama es tan suavecita y grandecita y…

-Repito, ¿a ti que mosca te pico?

-He he, era una broma, te venia a preguntar si ya ibas a comer.

-No tengo hambre gracias.

-Ok

-¿Eso es todo?

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-¿Entonces porque sigues en mi cuarto, sentada en mi cama, ocupando mi espacio personal y respirando de mi aire?

-Esto…

-Dime una vez, no estoy de humor para soportar tus tonterías.

-Dime la razón para que tengas ese humor tan espantoso-soltó

Ok, eso me sorprendió, ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de mi depresión?, ¿Tan obvio era?, y yo que pensaba lanzarme como actor y ganar un Óscar.

-No tengo nada… nada que te importe

-Pensé que habíamos dejado los malos tratos de lado, pero bueno, si tú lo quieres así…

-Perdón, no quiere desahogarme contigo.

¿Por qué estoy siendo amable con ella?

-¿Por qué no?, soy muy buena dando consejos.

-Es que esto no se trata de un consejo, es un recuerdo que me atormenta.

Me sorprendió que esas palaras hubieran salido de mi boca, yo jure no hablar de eso ante nadie…

¿Acaso no soy un hombre de palabra?

-Pero, yo te puedo ayudar a olvidar-dijo acercándose a mi-¿quieres que te ayude?-dijo rozando sus labios con los míos.

-Me encantaría enfermerita-se rio- pero eso no es posible.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Alguna enfermedad?, ¿Acaso tienes otros gustos?, ¿Sufres de impotencia?

-¡NO ES NADA DE ESO!

-¿Entonces?

-Es algo de lo que no hablo con nadie.

-¿Pero yo no soy nadie?, Yo quiero ayudarte lobito.

-Deberías estar con tu enamorado.

-¿Por qué intentas cambiarme el tema?

-Porque deberías estar con tu enamoradito

-Para tu información yo ya no tengo enamorado.

-¡Que pena!-ironicé-ni siquiera Hideki pudo soportarte.

-Ya cállate, yo solo estoy tratando de ayudarte y a ti te importa un reverendo rábano, no se porque estoy aquí, no debí venir…

-Tu actitud esta mal.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Te arrepientes muy rápido de las cosas, no debería ser así.

-¿Y porque te tendría que hacer caso?

-La experiencia…

-¿Ahora te crees un gran sabio?

-Yo solo te lo digo…

-¡Contigo no se puede!

-Sakura, espera, te voy a decir porque estoy así…

-No te creo…

-Por favor solo escúchame ¿si?

-Yo no se…

-Como sabes, yo vivía en Hong-Kong, mi familia es la más rica de China, así que se podría decir que era un niño bien, era arrogante malcriado, mal educado…

-¿Eras malcriado, arrogante, maleducado?, yo creo que lo sigues siendo…

-Ahórrate los comentarios, ¿está bien?

-Si, si si, claro, sígueme contando.

-En las vacaciones de verano, cuando tenia 12 años, una familia se mudo al costado de mi casa, eso era raro, ya que muy pocos tienen el suficiente dinero como para mudarse a la zona en la que vivía, al principio no le di importancia y seguí con mi vida normal, hasta que les hicieron una fiesta de bienvenida en mi casa, esa familia, tenia una hija de mi edad, desde el momento en que la vi, me impactó; tenia unos hermosos ojos azules y el cabello mas negro que la noche, su rostro era el de una muñeca, se veía tan frágil, pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió de ella, fue su mirada, una mirada llena de ¿soledad?, si, eso fue lo que vi en sus ojos la primera vez que nuestras miradas chocaron. Mis padres me pidieron el favor de hacerme su amigo, y comencé a tratarla, al principio fue algo desesperante, nos llevábamos mal, muy mal, era más loca que mis 4 hermanas juntas, pero sabíamos disimularlo, ante nuestros padres. Al termino de las vacaciones, sentí un alivio tremendo al pensar que ya no la vería tan seguido por el colegio, grande fue mi sorpresa al verla en mi salón de clases, creo que los dos hicimos un pacto silencioso, y decidimos ignorarnos, yo paraba con mis amigos, y ella sola. Muchos se acercaban a hablarle pero ella los rechazaba, a mi me daba mucha pena verla sola, así que un dia me arme de valor y fui a hablarle, sorprendentemente, en esa conversación, logramos llevarnos bien, me di cuenta que era una chica muy graciosa, sincera y muy inocente, y eso me encanto. Continuamos hablando, cada vez mas seguido, la conocí mas y mas, salíamos a pasear, a comer helados, estudiábamos juntos, y me di cuenta que mis sentimientos hacia ella habían cambiado, la veía de una manera distinta, ya no era la vecina fastidiosa a la que no quería ver, ahora era la chica mas linda y hermosa de MI mundo, la dueña de mis pensamientos, la ladrona de mi corazón, la reina de mis sueños, era todo, para mi, hasta Eriol cuando la conoció admitió que le gustaba, pero no quiso conquistarla, creo que era por respeto a mi, sabia cuanto la quería y no quería interponerse, Eriol es un buen primo, me dejo hacer lo que quería.

-¿A Eriol le gustaba?, wow el es un gran persona, deberías aprender a ser como el.

-Ay, ya cállate, dices lo mismo que Mei-Ling

-¿Y quien es esa?

-Es mi prima, pero ya no hales de ella, que trae mala suerte.

-Bueno, ¿Te enamoraste de ella, o solo fue un gusto infantil?

-Me enamore de ella, yo sentía que era amor, me sentía drogado cada vez que pensaba en ella, lo quería todo de ella, su forma de ser, su sonrisa, sus ojos, todo; si eso no es amor, no me explico que es; me declare a los trece años, ella acepto y me sentí inmensamente feliz, nos volvimos enamorados, nos amamos en cuerpo y en alma, cuando teníamos quince años, ella se comenzó a comportar de una manera muy rara, le comenzó a doler mucho la cabeza, pero me dijo que era el estrés, los exámenes, los problemas en su casa y cosas por el estilo, yo como el idiota enamorado que era, no le reclamaba nada; cuando hablábamos, ella me decía cosas como: "Shaoran, yo nunca te dejare de amar, pero si algún dia me voy, no vivas amando a mi recuerdo, ama a alguien que te ame tanto o mas que yo" y yo le respondía: "Tu nunca te vas a ir de mi lado, siempre estarás conmigo y viviremos felices por siempre" , hasta que de la noche a la mañana, todo sucedió demasiado rápido y mi mundo ya no era feliz, fue hospitalizada, yo quede desesperado, no sabia que hacer, me quedaba en la clínica, dia, tarde y noche, no comía, no dormía, no hacia nada, hasta que ella presintió que se acercaba su final, pidió hablar con cada uno de sus seres queridos, y a la ultima persona que llamo, fue a mi, me pidió disculpas por no habérmelo dicho antes, ella sabia lo de su enfermedad, me dijo que me amaba y que nunca me olvidaría, pero que yo tenia que seguir con vida y cosas así, media hora después, toda su familia, incluyéndome, estábamos en su habitación, ella nos miraba fijamente, hasta que nos dio una sonrisa y se durmió… para siempre. Yo fui quien le cerro esos preciosos ojos, lo irónico, es que nunca me llegue a enterar la causa de su muerte, a mi me decían que era una enfermedad, ¡Pero hay miles de millones de enfermedades en el mundo!, yo no era brujo para saber cual tenia. Y desde que se fue, mi vida dio un giro de 360º, me convertí en un mujeriego, salía con cualquiera, iba a fiestas, me emborrachaba, me drogaba, hacia de todo para aliviar mi dolor, pero nunca lo logre, el dolor siempre esta ahí, encerrado en alguna parte de mi cuerpo, ahora es mas fuerte porque hace 4 semanas se cumplió un año desde que murió, por eso mi humor de perros.

-Pero…

-¿Pero?, yo no dije pero, ¿Tu dijiste pero?

-En toda historia siempre hay un pero.

-Ah si, claro, ¿Cómo pude olvidar el pero?... pero a mi madre la llamaron sus amigas, que tuvieron la loca idea de que vaya a Japón, y ella pensó que era una gran idea para olvidarme de ella.

-¿Y ha funcionado?, digo, ¿La has olvidado?

-La curiosidad te va a matar gatita.

-Solo dime que no me quieres responder, no es necesario que metas refranes y todo eso.

-No, no la he olvidado-murmure

Sin que yo lo esperara me abrazo, eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor, era un abrazo reconfortante, como diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien, era algo agradable haber liberado mis penas, por así decirlo, no es bueno vivir con el dolor, algunas veces hay que sacarlo.

-Kohmi-dije en medio de un suspiro

-¿Kohmi?, ¿Qué es eso?

_¿Cómo se me ocurre lanzar su nombre mientras abrazo a la curiosidad hecha carne?_

-Kohmi… Kohmi… comi…da, si eso, comida.

-¿Ah?

-Ya me entro hambre, ven vamos a comer

-Espera, no me dijiste el nombre de tu amor…

-Eto…

Ahora si estoy en problemas…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Eriol P.O.V **

-Eriol, es de mala educación espiar las conversaciones ajenas-dijo una dulce voz proveniente de mi costado.

Ok, si, estaba espiando la conversación de Shaoran con Sakura, era algo inevitable, sentía que era mi deber de primo ver lo que decía, e interrumpir si cometía alguna estupidez.

-Si, ya lo se preciosa, pero esto era necesario-voltee a verla y me encontré con la hermosa cara de mi Tomy, si porque era MIA y no me cansaría de repetirlo, aunque sea repetírselo a mi cabeza.

-Ho ho ho, ¿Tu crees que esos dos estén haciendo cositas ahora?

-Querida, lo más probable es que no, conociendo a mi primo como lo conozco, seguro que ni siquiera se atreve a tocarle la mano.

-Sabia que Shaoran era tímido, solo necesitaba a alguien que me lo confirmara.

-Sakura tampoco es una fierecita como aparenta ser, se veía adorable con aquel sonrojo que tenia el dia que llegamos a esta casa y se aumento cuando canto.

-Ho ho ho, lo se, esos dos hacen bonita pareja, pero son demasiado tontos como para notarlo.

-Pero que ellos sean así, no significa que todos los seamos-enseguida le plante un beso, y me sentí completamente feliz.

Creo que por juntarme junto con Shaorancito se me ha dado la manía de ser tan posesivo, sobre todo desde que conocí a mi Tomy, estoy tan feliz que me podría convertir en lombriz y cavar un túnel con mi amor; eso sonó muy cursi, bueno ni modo, es un efecto de la borrachera que tuve hace un mes que recién me esta afectando, eso o es un efecto del amor ¿cierto?, es estúpido, pero estoy dispuesto a comportarme estúpidamente porque no todos los días alguien se enamora de una persona, aparte es la primera vez que me pasa a mi, bueno me gustaba Kohmi, pero ella era para Shaoran, y yo lo sabia, no tenia vela en ese funeral, así que lo único que podía hacer era molestar a Shaoran.

Me he comportado correctamente toda mi vida, un poco de estupidez crónica no me va a hacer daño, es que Tomy es perfecta para mi, yo se que ella también me quiere y ella sabe que yo la quiero, entre nosotros no es necesario el uso de palabras para entendernos, supongo que la conozco suficientemente bien, ¿En un mes se puede conocer a una persona?, si me hubiera preguntado eso hace dos meses mi respuesta hubiera sido un gran NO, pero ahora con sinceridad lo único que puedo decir es que si, o amenos ese es mi caso, o quizás no todo es lo que pienso, o ¿Es que me estoy dejando llevar por mis sentimientos, y al final me va a ir mal?, después de todo yo soy siempre el que sabe lo que va a pasar, no me gustaría que el destino me juegue una mala pasada, pero desde que llegue aquí y la escuche cantar junto a Sakura me sentí distinto; como sea, creo que pronto tendré una nuevo primita, ¿Quién iba a imaginar que Shaoran le contaría su pasado con Kohmi a una desconocida?, bueno Sakura no es una desconocida, pero ni su propia madre ha logrado sacar tantas palabras suyas sobre el tema.

-Imagino que la razón por la que espías a esos dos, es por que se están contando algo importante.

-Como siempre Tomy, tienes toda la razón, y por eso te voy a llevar de pasear ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-A tu cuarto…

Mmm… esto se ponía interesante.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Shaoran P.D.V**

RING RING RING

-Hola

-¡XIAO-LANG!

-¿Mei-Ling? – oh no eso era mal augurio.

-XIAOOOOOO-LAAAAAANG, PRIMITO ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿PORQUE NO ME HAS LLAMADO?, ¿ACASO YA NO ME QUIERAS?, ¿TE OLVIDASTE QUE TIENES A TU PRIMA FAVORITA MUERIENDOSE DE LA PENA POR NO RESIVIR NINGUNA LLAMADA TUYA?, ¿ACASO NO TE ACUERDAS CUANDO ERAMOS PEQUEÑOS Y ME LLABAMABAS SIEMPRE PARA SABER DE MI?

_¿Yo cuando hice una locura así?_

-HA HA HA, OLVIDALO, ESA ERA YO, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA, sin embargo hubiera sido fantástico que tu me llamaras, pero volviendo al tema, ¿NO VES COMO ME TIENES?, ESTOY AL BORDE DEL DESMAYO POR NO SABER NADA DE TI Y TU NISIQUIERA TE ACUERDAS DE MI, ¿ACASO HAS ESTADO MUY OCUPADO POR AHÍ?, ¿YA ESCOGISTE A UNA VICTIMA JAPONESA?, PRIMERO TENDRA QUE PASAR POR LA SUPERVICION DE TU PROMETIDA.

-Espera tu NO eres mi prometida.

-¡SOLO PARA ACLARAR ESO HABLAS, TANTO TE CUENTAS MOVER LOS MUSCULOS DE TU VOCA Y DECIRME COMO ESTAS, NO VES QUE ESTOY HECHA UNA MAGDALENA POR NO SABER NADA DE TI, Y PARA COLMO DE LOS COLMOS ME DICES QUE YA SOY TU PROMETIDA, me matas, SHAORAN ME MATAS!

-Mei, tranquilízate, estoy bien ¿ok?, solo te pido que dejes de decir que soy tu prometido.

-HA HA HA HA HA, pero es muy divertido espantar a esas "señoritas" de tu lado, tu te mereces a alguien mejor, ya sabes, alguien como… … … … … … … … ¡YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, HA HA HA HA, ¿ A QUE NO SOY GRACIOSA?, DEBERIA TGENER UN PROGRAMA DE TV ¿NO CREES?, ¿Cómo se llamaría?, haber, pensemos, ¡LLUVIAAAAAA DEEEEEEEEEEE IDEAAAAAAAAAS!, ¿Qué te parece MEI-HA? YA SABES MEI POR MI NOMBRE Y HA POR LAS RISAS, HA HA HA HA HA HA, SOY MUY INTELIGENTE, desgraciadamente tu no naciste con ese don querido primito, pero el que puede puede, ya sabes, siempre digo eso, ¿Shaoran?, estoy esperando tu respuesta, ¿SHAORAN?, ¿¡!?

-Si perdón, es que no has cambiado nada y yo tampoco ¿sabes?, tu charla me da sueño, como siempre.

-¿Cómo que estas con sueño?, ¿No estarás en nada raro no?, cuidadito señorito, acuérdate: "A LA DROGA DILE NO", así que has mucho deporte porque: "MENTE SANA... ….. ….. …… …." ¡VAMOS SHAORAN!, tienes que completar la frase; bueno, te doy otra oportunidad porque tienes a la prima mas hermosa y buena del sistema planetario solar; "MENTE SANA…"

-Cuerpo sano.

-Vamos, ¡Pareces muerto!, y yo que sepa, todavía no te he enviado las flores de difunto y ni siquiera he ido a tu entierro, así que de nuevo ¡Mente sana…!

-Cuerpo sano.

-MENTE SANA…

-CUERPO SANO

-¡MENTE SANA!

-¡CUERPO SANO!

-¡MUY BIEN SHAO, TU PREMIO ES… … … TA TA TA TAN… … …REDOBLE DE TAMBORES… … … ¡UNA VISITA DE TU LINDA, HERMOSA, SEXY E INTELIGENTE PRIMA, OSEA YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HA HA HA HA HA

-Ya déjate de bromas, eso ya fue suficiente.

-No es una broma, de verdad voy a ir, pero no se cuanto, buuu, ya lo se, es muy triste ¿no?, yo se que también me extrañas, por eso elegí verte, era eso que me compren un lindo y esponjosito conejito.

-Wow, le gane a un conejo lindo y esponglodito, fantástico.

-Es esponjosito, aparte todavía no me lo dices.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Cómo estas?

_Cri cri … cri cri …. Cri cri _

_¿Tanto bla bla bla para eso?_

-Ya te lo dije, pero si no escuchaste estoy bien Mei.

-Y dime, quien es la afortunada.

-¿Ah?

-Ya sabes debes tener a una chica rondando en tu cabeza, si no hubieras soportado tanto mi conversación, es eso o estas drogado, dopado y ebrio y acuérdate mente sana…

-Cuerpo sano, si, si, lo se, y bueno, se llama Sakura.

-Con que Sakura ¿eh?, creo que ahora tengo mas razones para ir a Japón, dime ¿la quieres?

-¿Estas loca o que?, recién la conozco, es simpática, me ayudo en algo muy importante, pero no, solo siento cierta atracción hacia ella, ya sabes, todo eso es el resultado de que vivamos juntos, es la hija de una de las amigas de mi mama; aparte tu sabes a quien quiero, es una pregunta muy estúpida, a pesar de la inteligencia que dices tener.

-Ya ya, no te esponjes.

-¡Yo no me puedo esponjar!

-Si puedes, ahora lo estas haciendo.

-¡Que no!

-Pensaba que ibas a venir.

_¿Cómo hace para cambiar tan rápido de tema?_

-¿Ah?

-Ya sabes para ir a visitar su tumba, cuando se cumpliera el año desde que falleció.

-Yo vine para alejar a mis fantasmas, no para atormentarme con ellos.

-Deberías pedirle ayuda a Eriol, el siempre fue bueno contigo al tocar ese tema.

-El esta enamorado.

-¡!, ¡EL FIN DEL MUNDO ESTA CERCA!, ¡TE DIJE QUE NO CONTAMINARAS EL MEDIO AMBIENTE!, ¡AHORA EL MUNDO SE VA A DESTRUIR Y VOY A MORIR DEMASIADO JOVEN, SIN CUMPLIR MI SUEÑO DE SER UNA ACTRIZ SUPERARCHIMEGA FAMOSA!, ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, ¡POBRE DE MIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-Mei-Ling, escúchame…

-¡!

-¡ESCUCHAME!, esa es la única explicación que doy a la cara de baboso que tiene siempre.

-HA HA HA, ¡A ERA ESO!, uf, ya decía yo, no te preocupes, la cara de baboso la ha tenido desde que nació, y no se le va a cambiar, hablando de gatitos bonitos, ¿Cómo esta mi hermosísima tiiia Ieran?

-¿Eh?, si si si, esta de fiesta en fiesta con sus amigas, creo que se ha ido de viaje a no sé donde, y vuelve no sé cuando, cuando vuelva le digo que llamaste.

-Esta bien, ¿No me vas a preguntar por tus hermanas?, ¿Por tus cuñados?, ¿Por como estoy yo?

-Bueno, no preguntaría por ese par de locas, porque se que siguen igual que siempre, y esos cuñaditos que me dieron mis hermanas deben de estar igual que ellas; y por ti, tu ya me lo has dicho, me dijiste que estabas preocupada por mi y bla bla bla, nada fuera de lo común, entonces todo esta bien… ¿Cómo esta Wei?

-El esta bien, pero te extraña demasiado, ya sabes que perdiera a su "querido señorito" no le es para nada feliz.

-Lo hecho de menos, creo que le voy a enviar una carta.

-Pamplinas, nada de cartas, eso es para abuelos, no te preocupes, yo tengo el plan: "Modernizar a Wei", solo envíale un e-mail y ya esta, yo le voy a crear una cuenta de correo electrónico y podrás hablar con el todo lo que quieras.

-Gracias Mei, a pesar de queseas molesta, no se que haría sin ti.

-Oh, Shaoran sabes que no puedes hacer nada sin mi y sin Eriol, aparte todo lo que hago es porque te quiero y quiero verte feliz de verdad, no me gusta verte triste Xiao, aparte es mi deber como prima cuidarte y esforzarme por verte cada dia mejor… PUAJ ¡Eso fue muy cursi!

-Si bueno, pero no importa ya se que eres así.

-Dices eso porque sabes que lo que dije es verdad.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y estas solo en casa?

-No, estoy con Eriol, Tomoyo, y Sakura…

-¿Quién es Tomoyo?, ¿Tu crees que seremos buenas amigas, ya sabes, no quiero llenar de peleas esa casa, no importa luego me lo dirás … cambiando de tema, ¡ESTAS SOLO CON SAKURA Y TODAVIA NO INTENTAS NADA DE NADA!, ¿ACASO ESTAS PERDIENDO TUS HABILIDADES?, ¿O ES QUE CAISTE EN EL JUEGO DE ERIOL Y AHORA ERES…!

-NO, NO Y CLARO QUE NO; cuando estaba en China te deje bien claro que no quería tener nada con ninguna chica.

-¿Entonces porque aceptabas a "esas" chicas?

-Por que soy hombre y la carne es débil y tengo mis necesidades.

-Wow, ¡si hubieras estado en la conferencia internacional del machismo te hubieran dado algún reconocimiento por la frase tan machista que acabas de decir!

-Pero Mei-Ling, es cierto…

-Ya sabia que eres tonto, pero no esperaba que para tanto, ¿Acaso tu me ves diciendo por ahí "soy mujer, tengo necesidades", solo para acostarme con un chico?, hay que ser mas original por favor.

-Pero es normal en un hombre.

-¡Por Dios, mejor dime que porque tu tienes pene y yo no, puedes hacer lo que se te de la regalada gana!

-No te respondo como debería porque eres mujer, y mi prima, y no deberíamos estar peleando por cosas insignificantes como esto, tú tienes tu vagina feliz y yo tengo mi pene feliz, quédate con tu feminismo y yo hare lo mismo con mi machismo, y así somos felices.

-¡Así no son las cosas!, aparte cuida ese vocabulario, ¡Con esa boca besas a tu madre! pero bueno no puedo seguir discutiendo contigo de eso, porque ahora soy, ¡Un koala bebe!

-¿Ah?

-Si, es que los koalas bebes son lindos y tiernos y cariñositos y dan ganas de abrazarlos y darles amor, ¡Así como yo!, así que desde ahora mi comportamiento es como el de un koala bebe.

-¿Ah?

-Ellos duermen 22 horas diarias, y eso hago yo.

-¿Estas teniendo problemas para socializar o que mierda?

-Hay Shaoran, sabes tan poco de animales, tienes que comenzar a ver Discovery Channel.

-Estás loca.

-¡LO SE, PERO AUN ASI ME AMAS!, bueno tengo que volver a dormir y cumplir mi labor de koala bebe, ¡ASI QUE YA ME VOY, PORTATE BIEN, DALE UN BESO A ERIOL DE MI PARTE, UNA CACHETADA A SAKURA, POR SI SE FIJA EN TI, A LA TAL TOMOYO COSCORRON POR AVERCE ENAMORADO DE ERIOL Y MUCHOS ABRAZOS DE KOALA PARA MI XIAO-LANG!

-Ok, Mei cuídate, mándales saludos a todos por ahí y créale la cuenta de correo a Wei.

-Siiii, y no te preocupes tanto por mi, que cuando este en Japón, tu mismo vas a venir a recibirme en el aeropuerto con un ramo de 16 rosas rojas que tengan una tarjeta que diga: "16 rosas, porque 16 son los años desde que te conozco y te amo" o algo parecido, pero ya sabes que no pierda a esencia del romanticismo, y un anillo de compromiso muy muy caro y muy muy bonito.

-¡Yo n…!

-Por si acaso mi talla de anillo es 7.

-¡Yo no voy a hacer algo como eso!

-Ho ho ho ho, lo sé, pero vale la pena soñar, cuídate primo, y acuérdate de no usar tus jugarretas de galán de telenovela barata con Sakura.

-¿Y porque no?

-Porque algo me dice que ella no va a caer en eso. Bueno ya fue demasiada conversación, soy apenas una bebe, tenme consideración.

-Ok muchachita loca, cuídate mucho y espero que vengas con un cinturón de tranquilad si vienes a Japón.

-¡Claro!, se me hacia que ibas a decir cinturón de castidad, y ahí si que me iba a negar, si tu y Eriol han conseguido algo por allí, es porque los Japoneses están buenotes, ha ha ha ha ha.

-Mei-Ling, ni te atrevas a…

-¡!

Tu tu tu tu tu

Me corto, y ni siquiera pude decirle lo que pensaba, esa chica no me deja mis artimañas sucias, pero ella si que bien que las usa, eso esta mal muy mal.

Pero por ahora no tengo cabeza para eso, estoy pensando en la estupidez que le dije a Sakura sobre el nombre de Kohmi, la muy preguntona quiso saber e nombre de mi amor, y ¿Qué se me ocurrió decirle?, pues que mi amada se llamaba Yin-Fa, que significa Sakura en chino.

_¿Por qué tuve que decirle eso?_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Sakura P.O.V**

La primera vez que vi a Shaoran, se me ocurrió que quería probar como besaba y acariciaba a una chica. Ahora pienso algo totalmente distinto, no quiero conocer al Shaoran mujeriego, sino al Shaoran sensible, esa pequeña parte emotiva que sé que tiene, que yo tuve la fortuna de conocer hoy, nunca me hubiera imaginado que algo así le hubiera pasado a el, me lo conto y mi forma de verlo dio un giro de 360º, tanta fue mi conmoción que no habían palabras en mis labios para expresar lo que sentía, lo único que fui capaz de hacer, fue abrazarlo, y derramar unas lagrimas silenciosas que el no pudo ver, por un momento la picardía de sus ojos fue sustituida por el dolor de una persona enamorada, eso me choco. No me malinterpreten, no es que me interese, bueno si, quizás un poco, pero es una situación rara; es como si algún dia, se pueda ver a Barney sin ser tan cariñoso, ¡Es imposible!, es algo parecido lo que pasa con Shaoran, el es arrogante y creído y molestoso, pero ahora parece un hongo, lo único que hace es tener una vida tan monótono: Levantarse, bañarse, comer, ir al colegio, deprimirse, tener sexo con Dania en uno de los baños del 2º piso, deprimirse, irse a casa, deprimirse, hacer un intento de molestarme, deprimirse, cenar, deprimirse, hacer las tareas, deprimirse y dormir; y así es todo los días… casi todos… Baaaah, la razón es que, cambio, sus ojos están opacos y parece un zombi… un MUY sexy zombi… pero un zombi después de todo.

Ahora busco alguna forma en la que sus ojos vuelvan a brillar como antes de que me contara su historia, el seguro pensara que esa fue su trágica novela de amor, yo creo que recién comienza.

A pesar que la atracción sexual que siento hacia es demasiado dolorosa, me tendré que aguantar, porque primero quiero borrar la tristeza de sus ojos, y para eso necesito ayuda de… ¡Eriol!

Me alegra saber que confió en mi, y que no me considera una enfermera o un microondas que según el solo sirven para calentar…

¿Un microondas que solo sirve para calentar?

¡Wow estamos en pleno siglo 21, y no sabe las funciones de un microondas, eso es sorprendente!

Me parece que un lindo lobito se confundió…

Rápidamente corrí hacia su habitación, y lo encontré echado en su cama, mirándome con un signo de interrogación dibujado en sus gestos.

-Shaoran, ¿Por qué me dices microondas?

-Ya te lo dije, es porque los microondas solo sirven para calentar y...

-¿Así que soy un microondas?- lo interrumpí

-Si…

-Querido Shaoran, los microondas no solo calientan… también cocinan- dije guiñándole un ojo.

Y al decir esto, pude ver, aunque sea por un segundo ese brillo ámbar, que ocultaban en secreto de sus ojos.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**Notas de la fastidiosa autora: ¡Hola a todos!, ¡PERDON POR LA TARDANZA!, este capi lo iba a subir el 28 de diciembre ya que había estado en exámenes finales en el colegio, y ya la pesada de la directora se le ocurrió darnos vacaciones hasta un dia antes de noche buena, pero no lo pude subir ya que estaba punto de perder a dos de los seres mas queridos que tengo, a mi abuela y a mi papa, los dos por distintas enfermedades pero estuve a punto de perderlos, y todo eso me tuvo al borde de la locura, no tenia tiempo para nada y aunque quisiera subir el capi con toda mi alma, no podía, por eso espero que me disculpen, y prometo subir el próximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible. Ahora pasemos al capitulo… ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Les gusto?, ¿Lo odiaron?, ¿Quedaron las cosas mas aclaradas sobre quien es Kohmi?, espero sus criticas, comentarios etc. Lo de la charla de que les dio el profesor, me paso a mi, y fue muy parecido a lo que escribí o peor… lo que Sakura dijo sobre los adolecentes es un pensamiento muy mío, es que una vez leí en un libro que un escritor ponía que la adolescencia era por adolecer, por que los humanos adolecen en esa etapa de su vida y a mi me pareció una estupidez, no creo que por ser adolecente tenga que sufrir o padecer o cosas por el estilo, bueno muchos no compartirán mi pensamiento, pero es lo que yo siento; ¡Sakura rompió con Akira Hideki!, ¡Mei-Ling apareció es este capitulo!, ya decidi que ella no va a ser mala, pero si muy loca, miren todas las cosas que le dijo a Shaoran, lo que puse sobre los koalas bebes, creo que es cierto, una vez lo escuche en un programa de Tv y me pareció interesantísimo ese dato, y lo de los microondas, es verdad, estos no solo calientan, si no que también cocinan, ha ha ha, me alegra que no hallan notado ese detallito para poder aclararlo. Ojala que el capi les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios.**_

_**P.D: Ya se que es MUY atrasado pero: ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo!**_

_**Ahora la respuesta a sus reviews:**_

_**Girls Sweeping: Holaaaa!!!!!, yo también quiero que Sakura y Shaoran estén juntos, y como ves en este capi el oxigenado ya se fue a pelar espárragos!!, yeah, solo falta la medio ambiente, espero que este capi te guste, hasta la próxima.**_

_**Sarita Li: Hi!, me alegra demasiado que te hallan gustado las analogías de termo y microondas, me honraría saber que este capi te gusto como el anterior, Bye. **_

_**-SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-LoVe-: Oaaaa!!, estoy muy contenta de que el capi te halla parefcido genial, claro que me puedes llamar Niky-Chan, ni siquiera tienes que preguntarlo; bueno lamentablemente no hay un club anti-medioambiente buuuuuh =(, pero podemos crear uno y claro que podrias ser la presidenta, ha ha ha ha, ¿Tu novio te ha despertado con agua?, Wow, si se lo que se siente, es horripilante, mi prima me despertaba asii y me daban ganas de cortarla chiquitito ha ha ha ha, ovbiamente que Eriol y Tomoyo tienen la razon, son muy perpicazes, y ellos se dieron cuenta de la gran atraccion entre Sakura y Shaoran, es muy bueno que ahora ellos se lleven mejor, ha ha ha, lo de los apodos, son de mis amigos, solo que los he modificado un poco, los chicos siempre tienen cosas muy raras para hablar sobre las chicas, asi que me parecio interesante poner todas las cosas raras que escuchaba, pero modificadas XD, tienes razon la sensualidad y labia es un pecado, pero uno del que se disfruta a mil :3, me gusta mucho resivir tus comentarios, y me alegra que te guste este fic, bueno pues espero que el capi te guste y te me cuidas =P byee.**_

_**beabi: ha ha ha ha, si esos dos son un caso, de verdad espero que shaoran no caiga en la trampa de la bruja medio ambiente, gracias por leer el fic, chau!**_

_**ChOcOlAtE Y FrEsAs: Wiiiii, me alegra que te halla gustado, y el termo, creo que a nadie le simpatiza he he he, cuidate!**_

_**-pErzefonE-: Hello!, si los termos abajo!!!, claro que el microondas es mucho mas eficas, ¿De verdad te parecio demasiado largo?, !Vamos un poco de esfuerxo para leer no le hace daño a nadie!, sobre tu escena lemmon, !No se como hacerla!, soy pesima en eso, y ettoo... no puedo preguntasrle a wozo porque ya no lo veo y no me hablo con el ... PLOP... Yo tambien quiero actualizar Tabu pronto, pero creo que todas las chicas que me han dejado un review, ya saben lo que tenia planeado para escribir, asi que tengo que buscar nuevas ideas, Siii Tu eres la vice presidenta del club anti medio ambiente, es una vaina que los malvibrosos se fijen en esos esperpentos, buuuh, es deprimente... es chevere ver pelear a dos personas que se atren y aparte que sufren de una fustracion sexual muy fuerte, no te metas con los soles, soy MIOS!! Ha ha ha ha, no nos vamos a ver mañana =( snif snif, eso es triste pero bueno, cuidate (Lo mas probable es que no leas esto pero enfin) Byeee**_

_**moonlight-Li: Holaaa, bueno lo de lo sobrenombres no es del todo parte de mi imaginacion ¬¬ haha, obviamente saku no es asi, Gracias por decirme que tengo don, me subes mi autuestima que esta por el subsuelo, si bueno mi musa volvio a mi Wiiiii ya se tomo bastante descanzo, hasta la proxima, Adios.**_

_**Kittisan: Holaaa!!!, que bueno que te agrade esta historia, Lo de las personalidades de Eriol y Shaoran, que son mujeriegos y eso, es como una careta para ocultar su verdadera personalidad, osea que si van a cambiar, coincido contigo en que a veces una Sakura muy ingenua me exaspera, gracias por comentarme tu inquietud sobre indentificar los pensamientos, he hecho lo posible para que en este capi quede mas aclarado, cuidate, byee**_

_**Gracias también a todas las personas que me agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas.**_

_**Hasta la próxima **_


	6. Oh no soy una asesina!

**Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP, excepto por Shaoran que es solo mío, haha (es mentira, pero vale la pena soñar).**

**Capitulo 6**

_¡Oh no, soy una asesina! ¿Ese es un motivo para secuestrarme?_

**Shaoran P.D.V**

-¡Chicos les tenemos una súper híper archí mega estupenda sorpresa!, ¡NOS VAMO A LA PLAYA ESTE FIN DE SEMANA!-anunció "la reina de hielo

-¿Y que les pareció la idea?-dijo tia Nadeshiko.

-¿Les gusto?-pregunto tía Regina.

-¡Fue idea de nosotras 4! ¿A que no somos lo máximo?, siéntanse en todo el derecho de crear un dia festivo en nuestro honor, ho ho ho- exclamo la ultima loca que faltaba, Sonomi.

-¿Por qué demonios siempre nos tienen que meter en sus planes?- pregunte exasperado.

-¡Vamos a la playa, oh oh oh oh oh , vamos a la playa, oh oh oh oh!- comenzaron a cantar, haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras, ¿Es que acaso me volví invisible y no me di cuenta?

-¿Porque nadie me hace caso?, ¡Odio ir a la playa!, la arena se mete en mis pantalones, el agua esta contaminada, hay bichos raros que no te dejan dormir… ¡Es que nadie me esta escuchando!- exagero con lo de la playa, en realidad me gusta mucho ir, pero estoy de mal humor y me desquito con cualquier persona que tenga en frente, y un motivo para enfadarme más es que ¡NADIE ME ESTA ESCUCHANDO!

-¡Vamos Shaoran!... ¡No culpes a la noche, no culpes a la playa, no culpes a la lluvia, será que no me amas, la la la!- comenzó a cantar y a bailar Eriol.

_¿Es que acaso todos habían tomado una pastilla de éxtasis y habían sido tan egoístas para no invitarme ni una?_

_¿Me pareció o Eriol me dijo que si no lo amaba?_

No tonto, sólo cantaba.

_Ah, pero igual se lo recuerdo, por si las dudas._

-¡Pues claro que no te amo Eriol!

-Aunque lo niegues, yo se que Shaorancito esta diciendo en su interior: "¡Si, ámame soy tuyo!" –dijo tratando de imitar mi voz.

-Eriol, hijo, que palabras mas sabias las tuyas, Ieran le tienes que enseñar mucho tu hijo todavía-salió tía Regina a la defensa de su hijito.

-Y el mío le tiene que enseñar al tuyo como conquistar chicas-intervino mi madre.

-Yo creo que el alumno ya supero al maestro-comento tía Regina.

¡Que mierda!, ¿Acaso estaban locas?, ¿Eriol superarme a mi, al gran Shaoran?, ¡Yo naci para complacer a las mujeres!, ¡Eriol no puede complacer ni a su perro!, ok, exagero, complace a Tomoyo, pero es sólo una chica, yo complazco a miles.

_Complacías porque ahora no tienes ni a una tortuga para hacerle cariñito._

-Dejando ese tema se lado, ¡Alisten sus cosas que salimos el fin de semana!-anuncio Sonomi

¡Que le sucede a ese cuarteto de locas chifladas!, se van por un jodido tiempo , nos dejan solos, importándoles un comino lo que sintamos y vuelven como si nada diciéndonos que vamos a ir a la playa, ¿Se supone que debería estar saltando de un pie?, ¿Y mis planes que?... ok, no iba a hacer nada el fin de semana, pero ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tenia algo planeado?, lo mas probable es que no me escucharan, ¡Como lo están haciendo ahorita!, ahora comprendo lo que se siente ser un microbio.

_Me comporto como un niño mimado, ¿Y adivinen?... ¡Lo soy!, pero ese no es el punto, es que ¿no pudieron elegir otro momento para venir?_

La playa no tiene nada de malo, es muy bonita y relajante, ves muchas bellezas exóticas desfilar en diminutas prendas –acompañadas con sus enamorados en la mayoría de casos- pero eso no quita que permitan distraer la vista, te metes en el mar, nadas, dejas que te pongan bloqueador solar-con tal que no sea tu mama la que te lo ponga- pero todo eso es de dia, por que de noche, es cuando la playa se vuelve fea, bueno fea no, por que el cielo nocturno es impresionante, lo que pasa es que todo se pone oscuro y en la playa no hay postes eléctricos, no ves ni a un alma caminando por la arena, hace un huevo de frio, y salen todos los bichos habidos y por haber que te dejan un montón de picaduras… Ah y una contra de la playa de dia, ¡Se te pega la ropa interior!

-¡No voy a ir, y esta es m i ultima palabra!-exclame, viendo como Sakura se acercaba a mi, como una gacela, con su mirada fija en mis ojos, creo que voy a necesitar un babero para limpiarme la baba.

-¿De verdad no piensas ir a la playa?-pregunto con cara de corderito a medio degollar, se veía tierna pero con eso no me iba a hacer cambiar de parecer.

-No-dije lo más desinteresadamente posible.

Se acerco más a mí, poniendo sus labios alrededor de mi oreja.

¡QUE NO TRATE DE SEDUCIRME!

_Porque si no le harás caso en todo. _

-Que pena-susurro- y yo que quería verte en traje de baño, ¿Acaso tu no me quieres ver en bikini?-y se fue, dejando la pregunta en el aire.

¿Sakura, playa y bikini en una misma oración?, ¡No me lo podía perder!

-¿Y cuando salimos?-pregunte con una sonrisa estúpida, dejando estupefactos a todos, menos a ese pedazo de chiquilla despierta hormonas.

¡Soy un estúpido!

_No, solo eres hombre._

¿Y cual es la maldita diferencia?

¡Mierda!, ¡Mierda!, ¡Y más mierda!, a pesar de todo mi esfuerzo por no venir, aquí me encuentro, en la casa de playa de la familia Kinomoto, ¡No pregunten como fue el viaje si no me quieren traumar!, pero si se quedan con la curiosidad les doy una pista: mi madre + gritar + cantar canciones viejas = trauma de por vida.

La casa de playa de los Kinomoto era bonita, ni siquiera me acuerdo el nombre de la playa a la que habíamos ido ¡Confórmense con eso!, no voy a dar mas detalles.

-Vayan a comprar para la comida de hoy, compren algunas verduras, ah y algo para tomar, el supermercado esta de frente, a algunas cuadras, ¡No se pueden perder!-nos pidió mi madre a Eriol y a mi.

-Ya volvemos-Gritamos.

-Espera, Eriol-llamo Tomoyo, vi como se acercaba a el y le decía algo, mientras mi primo ponía una sonrisa de estúpido, cuando termino de hablarle se retiro muy sonrojada, mejor ni pregunto, no quiero enterarme de lo que "hacen con sus manos en la noche".

-Vámonos.

Comenzamos a caminar hasta que el pesado que caminaba a mi costado abrió la boca.

-Así que la linda Sakura logro sacarte todo lo de Kohmi-dijo causando mi sorpresa.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?

-Bueno un pajarito me conto por ahí… y tengo oídos en las paredes.

_¡Esta por todos lados!_

-¡Por que demonios escuchas conversaciones ajenas!

-Es que…

-¡Pareces una viejita chismosa!, lo único que falta es que te unas a las conversaciones de mi mama y comiencen a hablar de todo y todos.

-No te molestes, vamos, ¡Tanto has cambiado, ni yo mismo te reconozco!

-¡De que hablas, sigo igual que siempre!

-No me digas-dijo con sarcasmo-por dios, ya deja de torturarte con lo de Kohmi, supéralo, no puedes hacer nada, no puede resucitar, esta bien que la hayas amado, pero no puedes seguir como una momia andante, y todo eso es lo que logras por nunca haber derramado ni una estúpida lagrima por ella, deja tu ego de macho a un lado y sobretodo deja de creer que los hombres nunca lloran.

_Oh no esto es malo, Eriol esta serio._

_Credo que ahora si puedo empezar a creer que el fin del mundo esta cerca… _

-¡Estamos en Japón, dile adiós a tus recuerdos de China!, eres mi primo favorito, eres mi cielito y me duele verte así, ¿Crees que a tu mama le hace bien ver que su hijo ya no es el mismo de antes?, ¿donde esta tu verdadero yo?

-En el cementerio de China, en la tumba de Kohmi… lo que pasa es que tú no entiendes…

-Claro que entiendo-interrumpió-a mi me dolió demasiado la muerte de Kohmi, ¡Era como mi hermana!; y por si no te has dado cuenta Tomoyo y yo tenemos algo, algo fuerte, tú no eres el único humano sobre la tierra que se ha enamorado.

-¡Tomoyo no se ha muerto!

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, mira a la tía Ieran, tu padre murió, ella lo sigue amando, pero no se deja llevar por la tristeza, recapacita, puedes hacer una nueva vida aquí, no te pido que te cases ni nada de eso, pero puedes seguir siendo el Shaoran que siempre buscaba pretexto para divertirse, salir a fiestas, engatusar chicas… bueno lo ultimo esta mal, pero seria mucho mejor si lo hicieras.

-He conocido algunas chicas…

-¿A Dania?, si bueno, ella puede servir para sacar la frustración sexual, ¡Esta bien!, ya vas superándolo, ahora solo falta ponerte borracho y que hagas cosas XXX con Sakura pero paso a paso, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.

_¿Ya no esta serio?_

-Yo no voy a tener sexo, o coito o como se llame con Sakura.

-Nunca digas nunca… ahora que me acuerdo, ninguno pudo ganar la apuesta que hicieron…

-¿Cómo sabes de la apuesta?

-¡Oh mira llegamos!-y se fue dando grandes pasos hasta entrar en el supermercado.

_¡Maldito Eriol!_

¿Cómo demonios hacia para saberlo todo?, ahora empiezo a creer lo de que tiene oídos en las paredes, pero aparte de eso hace unos minutos ¿Eriol estaba serio?, Wow ni siquiera en mis peores pesadillas lo imaginaba, lo debí haberlo grabado para demostrarle al mundo de que Eriol podía ponerse serio… seguro me haría millonario con ese video.

Pasamos la siguiente medio hora comprando comida, comida y mas comida, ninguno de los dos entendía que cosa teníamos que comprar así que metimos de todo en el carrito, cuando íbamos a pagar a Eriol se le ocurre decirme que se había olvidado de comprar lo que le había pedido Tomoyo.

-Pero cariño es importante, mi Tomy me lo pidió, es urgente-suplico.

-¡Que no me digas así!

-Cielito, porfa.

-¡Maldito anormal deja de decirme así!

-Por favor, Xiao-Lang.

-Vamos, ¿Qué le tenemos que comprar a tu querida Tomy?-dije con sarcasmo.

-tushofeicans

-¿Ah?, ¿No entendí?

-touallasfemeninas.

-¡Habla mas fuerte!

-Tenemos que comprarle toallas femeninas-susurro

_Esperaba que dijese cualquier cosa, menos esa._

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?, ¿Estas loco?, no Eriol yo no voy a ir a comprar eso.

-Por favor Xiao-los ojitos de corderito a punto de degollar no, esos ojitos no, ¡Mierda, puso los de corderito a punto de degollar!, no le podía decir no.

_¡MALDITA SEA ERIOL!_

-Ok, ¿Dónde están esas cosas?

-Aquí.

Lo que vi en frente mío, era un moustro, había miles de millones de bolsas rosadas, verdes, azules, de miles de marcas, con miles de palabras diminutas.

Ya veo que el favorcito que Tomoyo le pidió a Eriol me va a salir muy pero muy vergonzoso, ¿Por qué Eriol no se negó a comprarle eso cuando se lo pidió?

Ah si… ya lo se… ¡Por que se había quedado mirándola como un estúpido!

-¿Haber que tienen estas toallitas que usan tanto las mujeres?-se pregunto Eriol a si mismo-con alitas, sin alitas, con aloe vera, con manzanilla, extra grandes, súper delgadas, de noche, de algodón, Wow-musito sorprendido-¡Que interesante!, ¡Vamos a llevar todas y hacer experimentos!-grito captando la atención de todas las féminas del lugar.

-¿Estas loco?-pregunte molesto.

-No, pero es muy interesante… ¿Acaso a ti no te llama la atención?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Pero Xiao…-protesto.

-Pero nada.

-Seño… señoritos-nos dijo una trabajadora del supermercado-yo creo que deben llevar los extra grandes, porque ustedes son muy… ¿grandes?-comentó sonrojada.

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, ESA TIPA CREIA QUE ERIOL Y YO SOMOS… SOMOS...?

¿Y QUE USAMOS ESO…?

¡!

-Cariño creo que la señorita tiene razón ¿no crees?-me dijo Eriol apoyando su peso en mi hombro y guiñándome el ojo.

Definitivamente prefiero a un Eriol serio que a un Eriol "rarito".

-Eh… si… yo… ¡Vamos!-dije jalándole el brazo.

Mientras pagábamos las cosas que compramos se nos acercó un chico con una mirada pícara.

-Hola guapos, si algún dia necesitan compañía búsquenme en el edificio del costado, pregunten por mi, me llamo Jean, quizás nosotros podamos hacer un buen "trió"-nos guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Ante estas palabras Eriol y yo salimos disparados del supermercado… ya sé que soy atractivo para las chicas, eso es mas que obvio, ¿Pero también lo soy para los problemas?, es que primero me traen a rastras a pasar un fin de semana que nunca quise, y luego me confunden con un gay, ¿Algo mas me podría pasar?

Y pensar que todos mis problemas llegaron desde que vine a Japón, se nota que el destino tiene algo en mi contra…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Sakura P.D.V **

Había decidido dar un paseo para liberar mis pensamientos, estaba melancólica en una parte, porque extrañaba a mi hermano y a mi papa… pero también me sentía feliz, ¡Es que estaba en la playa!, ¿Qué ser sobre la tierra no ama la playa?, la sensación de la arena sobre tus pies, el ruido de las olas al chocar contra una roca, el olor salado del mar… ¡Y sobre todo los chicos que se divierten en la playa!, no es que sea pervertida… quizás un poco… pero me tienen que entender, tengo 16 años, gran parte de mi cerebro solo piensa en chicos, y eso no es mi culpa, es de las hormonas… y hablando de hormonas, ¡Que chicos!, estaban sentados en la arena con la vista fija en el mar, eran 3, y están como me los receto el medico, uno rubio, el otro pelinegro, y el ultimo de cabello caoba… ¡Se notaba que iban al gimnasio!

¿Ya dije que eran guapos?, pues si, lo ERAN hasta que abrieron su bocota.

-Tu ojos son como uvas, tu boca como una manzana, que buena ensalada de frutas hacemos con mi banana, linda.

- Tu eres la basurita y yo el basurero... tírate al piso y te re-cojo, ¿Te parece cariño?

¿Acaso esos imbéciles no tenían nada mejor que hacer que tratar de conquistar a una chica con palabras baratas?

En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo tratando de conquistar a alguien abriendo su boca, deberían ir a la repartición de cerebros para que les den el que les falta.

-¡SAKURAAAAAAAA!-escuche un grito a lo lejos, vi que era Shaoran.

-¿Que haces aquí?-cuestione.

-Bueno pensé que querrías compañía.

-¿Y que mas…?

-Eriol y Tomoyo están que se ponen melosos y no quiero sufrir de diabetes por su culpa.

-Ya me lo imagino, ¿Eriol siempre a sido así de misterioso?

-¿A que te refieres?

-No sé… su mirada, la forma en la que parece saber todo, es algo… interesante, por así decirlo.

-Si, desde que tengo memoria ha sido así, y para mi desgracia yo soy quien lo ha tenido que soportar.

-Ustedes parecen muy unidos, pero tu vives en China y el en Inglaterra, ¿Cómo hacen para seguir así de unidos?

-Ni lo preguntes, es algo raro, el me llama siempre y viaja cada vez que puede a China, parece un chicle…

-Ahh…

-¿Y que haces aquí?, digo me hubiera esperado que estuvieras con un chico o algo así.

-Yo… filosofaba.

-Wow, ya entiendo a que se debe tu falta de neuronas.

-¿No podrías mantener la boca cerrada y dejar de decir tanta mierda?

-Wow, la pequeña Sakura esta de mal humor, ya se me hacia raro que no trate de engatusarme.

-¿Yo?, ¿Engatusarte a ti, energúmeno?

-Bien que te mueres por que te dedique una parte de mi valioso tiempo.

-Ya para…

-¿Ah?

-Deja de fingir, tú no eres así.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?

-Por tus ojos, estos son los espejos del alma ¿No?, y si mi instinto femenino no me falla, hasta me atrevería decir que eres tímido.

-E-Es-estas loca-tartamudeó, ¿Sonrojándose?, ¡Oh dios mío, no lo puedo creer!

-¿Algún dia confiaras en mi lo suficiente como para mostrarte tal y como eres?

-Quizás… antes que me vaya a China descubrirás mi verdadero yo… solo espero que no te asuste y corras como la niñita de papi que eres.

-¡Ya te dije que mantengas tu bocota cerrada!, dios, no se como te puede soportar Dania.

-Es que con ella no hablo-dijo dándome una mirada muy significativa.

-¡Exceso de información, no quiero saber la clase de cochinadas que haces con ella!

-Pues…

-Solo hazme el favor y cállate ¿Si?

-¡Que amargada que eres!

-¡Pues tu serás el único causante de que me salgan arrugas a temprana edad!

-Te salen mas arrugas si sonríes.

-Pero…

-No me vengas con una charla de la felicidad y tanto bla bla bla, tus sonrisas son hipócritas, deberías dejar de lloriquear por tu papa y tu hermano, ellos van a regresar a tu casa y yo me voy a largar, matas a dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¡Tu no entiendes!

-¿Así que no entiendo?, mi padre murió cuando era niño y ni siquiera me acuerdo de el, tengo 4 hermanas a las que no veo hace un mes y al amor de mi vida 7 metros bajo tierra, ¿Eso es lo que no entiendo?

-Yo, perdón, ¡Pero tu eres tan molestoso que nunca imagine…!

-¡Que tuviera sentimientos!

-No, lo que nunca imagine es que guardaras tanto dolor.

-¿Me insinúas que tengo que ir al psicólogo?

-Creo que debes hablar con alguien.

-¿Contigo?

-Si, quizás yo te puedo ayudar…

-Mira chiquilla, no me puedes ayudar.

-¡Oye, no me hables así!, ¿Qué te has creído?, nuestras vidas son parecidas.

-No me digas… por favor Sakura no quiero tirarte un puñete por todas las estupideces que estas diciendo.

-¡Pero es la verdad!

-No, no lo es, nuestras vidas no son parecidas, yo a los 18 años tengo que pasar dos malditos años aislado de todo el mundo con un par de ancianos que se creen los sabelotodos-parece que vio la interrogación que tenia así que continuo-es para que pueda hacerme cargo de las empresas, los viejos esos me enseñan todo lo que debo saber, yo no necesito ir a una universidad, ¿Acaso a ti también te hacen lo mismo para decir que somos iguales?, tu puedes ser lo que se te de la regalada gana de ser, ¡Yo no!, puedes ser modelo…

-Periodista-interrumpí.

-¿Ah?

-Quiero ser periodista.

-Y yo arqueólogo, pero no se puede, ¿Te diste cuenta?, tu y yo no somos iguales.

-Tú no quieres hacerte cargo de las empresas, ¿No lo pueden hacer tus hermanas?

-La familia Li es una de la mas antigua de China, por eso siguen nombras antiguas, y no, mis hermanas no pueden hacerse cargo, tiene que ser el hijo varón.

-No te preocupes, todo te saldrá bien.

-Todo le sale bien a Shaoran Li-Dijo regresando a su carácter normal.

-¿Entonces el próximo año vas a estar en cautiverio?

-Aja.

-Wow… cuando yo sea una periodista y tu uno de los empresarios mas exitosos de Asia, ¿Me prometes una entrevista exclusiva?-dije extendiéndole la mano.

El pareció dudar pero después me dio la mano, para jalarme y darme un pequeño beso en los labios, fue un solo rose, al que mis hormonas reaccionaron como locas.

_Creo que es por la falta de chicos en mi vida._

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunte sonrrojada, esquivando su mirada.

-¿Acaso no te acuerdas de cómo cerramos nuestras promesas?

-Eso era para las apuestas.

-Es lo mismo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estas apostando a que nos veremos después de mi rara estadía aquí en Tomoeda.-concluyó.

Y sin decir nada mas comenzamos a caminar en silencio disfrutando del paisaje, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos hasta que una pregunta salió de mis labios.

-Shaoran…

-¿Hum?

-¿Qué demonios es el amor?

-Observa a Eriol y a Tomoyo y lo descubrirás.

-¿No puedes ser mas explicito?

-E amor es un sentimiento inexplicable, para unos es un sueño del que no quieren despertar, para otros es una pesadilla.

-¿Esa es tu respuesta?

-Si.

-Eres así porque se murió ¿no?

_¿Me entenderá?_

-Eso y auméntale las hormonas.

_Oh si, me entendió… no cuestionare más la inteligencia de este chico._

-¿Por qué en todo tienen que estar las malditas hormonas?

-Por que si.

-Esa no es una respuesta.

-Si lo es.

-Das malas respuestas, deberi…-me detuve al ver que se sacaba el polo, y dejando expuesto y un perfecto torso, fruto de los muchos ejercicios que supongo debe practicar, me quede embobada y al parecer el lo noto.

_¡Oh no, lo peor que puedes hacer con un chico es que este se de cuenta de que estas interesada en el!_

¡No estoy interesada en el!

_Pero si en su… ¿Cómo lo llamaste?... ah si, perfecto torso…_

-¿Te gusta lo que vez?, parece que no soy el único que oculta su verdadero yo, ¿Dónde quedo esa Sakura atrevida ah?

-Eh… ¿Q-Que haces?-¡Mierda me sonrojé!, seguro que me debo de ver patética frente a ese energúmeno de cuerpo perfecto.

-Pues, voy a meterme al mar.

-Ah que bien.

-Nada de eso tú vienes conmigo.

No tuve tiempo de responder, ya que al instante me cargo como si fuera un costal de papas y me llevo corriendo hacia el mar.

-¡No Shaoran detente!-gritaba horrorizada.

-¡Este es tu castigo por mirarme así!-_no no, castígame de otra forma._

¡SPLASH!

¡No lo hizo!, ¡No lo hizo!, ¡No lo hizo!, ¡No lo hizo!, ¡No lo hizo!, ¡No lo hizo!, ¡No lo hizo!, ¡No lo hizo!, ¡No lo hizo!, ¡No lo hizo!, ¡No lo hizo!, ¡No lo hizo!, ¡No lo hizo!, ¡No lo hizo!, ¡No lo hizo!, ¡No lo hizo!, ¡No lo hizo!, ¡No lo hizo!, ¡No lo hizo!, ¡No lo hizo!

_¡Lo hizo!, ¡Lo hizo!, ¡Lo hizo!, ¡Lo hizo!, ¡Lo hizo!, ¡Lo hizo!, ¡Lo hizo!, ¡Lo hizo!, ¡Lo hizo!, ¡Lo hizo!, ¡Lo hizo!, ¡Lo hizo!, ¡Lo hizo!, ¡Lo hizo!, ¡Lo hizo!, ¡Lo hizo!, ¡Lo hizo!, ¡Lo hizo!, ¡Lo hizo!, ¡Lo hizo!, ¡Lo hizo!, ¡Lo hizo!, ¡Lo hizo!, ¡Lo hizo!, ¡Lo hizo!, ¡Lo hizo!, ¡Lo hizo!_

Sin darle tiempo para nada lo jale haciendo que también cayera al agua y ahí comenzó la guerra.

Me tiraba agua sin parar y trataba de hundirme, yo intentaba remedar sus gestos, desgraciadamente, el condenado sabia lo que hacia, después de aproximadamente media hora, mostramos banderita blanca y declaramos la paz, Salí del agua casi a rastras, ya que esa peleíta me había cansado mas de lo imaginado, aparte mi ropa pesaba como no tienen idea, y eso que solo llevaba un short jean y un polo negro, es demasiado raro que pese tanto…

-¡Sak!-Oh no al parecer Tomoyo y Eriol habían visto la pelea.

-¡Hola Tomy!-respondí exhausta-¿Qué haces aquí?, bueno ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dije señalando a Eriol.

-Es que la comida ya esta lista, y no contestabas el numero de tu celular y Shaoran tampoco lo hacia así que venimos a verte.

-¡Que raro!, yo juraría que tenia mi celular conmigo.

Ropa que pesa mas de lo que debería, batalla en el agua… eso podía significar… no, no creo que… si lo mas posible es que…

_¡Joder!_

-¡OH NO SOY UNA ASESINA!-exclame horrorizada.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-pregunto un preocupado Eriol.

-¡LO MATEEEE!

-¿Qué?

-No puede ser, ¡Asesine a mi celular, era my joven para morir, lo ahogue, soy mala, no merezco vivir!-exclame desesperada.

-¡Sakura!-dijo Tomoyo.

-Nada tiene solución, soy mala, buuuuu- lloriqueé.

-Sak-dijo Eriol-piensa que ha tenido una bonita vida teniéndote a su lado, ahora lo único que tienes que hacer, es darle un buen entierro y comprarte uno nuevo.

-Pero…

-Sakura tiene razón, ella lo asesino, no merece la vida-dijo Shaoran atrás mío.

¡Maldito hijo de…! ¿Cómo hace para cambiar su forma de ser tan rápido?

-Pues tu también tienes la culpa por tirarme al agua, asi que tu también eres un asesino como yo-conteste sin voltearme a mirarlo.

-¿Así, Y cual es mi castigo?

-Pues…-me voltee a encararlo, cuando lo vi coquetear con una chica de lo más feliz.

¿Por qué es así con ella y no conmigo?, ¡Yo también quiero que me coquetee!

_Me parece o huelo a celos…_

¿Yo?, ¿Celosa?, ¿De quien?

_De Shaoran…_

¿Y quien es ese?

_Baaah, has todo lo que quieras, pero igual yo se que estas celosa._

No es cierto, lo que pasa es que por un momento creí que había cambiado, por como me habló hace un rato… eso es lo que pasa.

_Cuando te des cuenta de lo que en verdad pasa, va a ser demasiado tarde…_

-Chicos ya esta la comida-gritaron cuatro voces reconocidas.

OH no que vergüenza, ¿4 menopáusicas en bikini?

-Hija ¿Qué tal me veo?-pregunto mi mama.

-Eto…

-Hay mira a esos chicos, si tuviera veinte años menos ya estuviéramos haciendo cositas ricas-dijo tía Sonomi

-Ha ha ha ha, ni lo sueñes, ¡Yo te lo quitaría antes!-comento tía Regina.

-Dejen de hablar así- pidió mi mama sonrojada.

-¡XIAO-LANG!-grito tía Ieran.

¿Con que se comía eso?

¿Qué era eso?

¿Qué clase de animal es eso?

¿Acaso es el nombre de un planeta recién descubierto?

¿Sera a caso un OVNI?

¿O es una lisura?

-Dime…-ah ya entendí, Shaoran es Xiao-Lang.

_¡Que raro nombre!, parece cualquier cosa menos un nombre, yo hubiera apostado que era algo para comer._

-¡Dios mío, no te has puesto bloqueador!, ¡Sabes que tu piel es muy sensible!

-Hay no exageres mama-protesto.

-Quédate quieto-tia Ieran saco de su bolso lo que parecía bloqueador y se lo puso ¿En la nariz?-sabes que luego la nariz se te pela mas que todo el cuerpo, menos mal que no eres nudista, si no también otra cosa se te pelaría.

-Ha ha ha-reímos todos, mientras aparecía un pequeño sonrojo en la cara de Shaoran.

-Ah, y asegúrate de ir al baño antes de meterte al mar-dijo Ieran guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Los esperamos en la casa!-gritaron las cuatro yéndose.

-Cariñito, si se te pela otra cosita yo te curo no te preocupes-le dijo Eriol a Shaoran causando que este le de una cátedra sobre no llamarlo así.

-Pero amorcito, ¿porque niegas nuestro amor?

-Porque no soy un maldito raro-grito, buscando algo-¿Y la chica que estaba aquí?-dijo quitándose el bloqueador de la nariz-¿Dónde esta?

-Creo que se fue después de que tu mama dijo que se te pelaría… ya sabes-explico Tomoyo.

-Mierda, ¡Jodanse!-dijo yéndose.

-Cielito, acuérdate de llegar antes de las 2:00, ¡Te hice la cena!-grito Eriol causando la risa de Tomoyo y de mi.

Este fin de semana en la playa descubrí que una de las cosas mas divertidas era ver a Shaoran y a Eriol pelearse, quizás esa es su marca personal para implicar que se quieren, quizás es solo pura joda, pronto lo descubriré, si Shaoran sigue teniendo estas charlas esporádicas conmigo, donde me cuenta un montón de cosas que nunca le pregunte, y que no creo que le halla dicho a muchas personas; seguro que lo conoceré a fondo, ya dije que no me importaba una relación física con el pero…

¡Desde que me dio ese besito, me he dado cuenta que extrañaba sus besos, esa sensualidad que irradia con solo dar una mirada!, no piensen que estoy loca, quizás lo estoy, pero solo un poquito, además ese chico si sabe como engatusar a alguien… para mi esto es raro, nunca había deseado a alguien así, es como si estos sentimientos estén ocultos, y si algún dia salen a flote, no se lo que podría pasar.

Pero no puedo preocuparme en eso ahora, después de todo cuando mi papa y mi hermano regresen, el se va igual que Eriol y Tomoyo…

Pero cambiando de tema ¿Saben de que me di cuenta este fin de semana?... pues de que ¡Odio mi piel y mis genes!, me explico, es que estuve tratando los dos días que estuve el playa broncearme, ¿Y adivinen?, ¡No pude por que soy de tez banca!, no se si ha todas las personas de tez blanca les pasa, pero en vez de lograr el lindo y sexy bronceado que quería, solo logre parecerme a un tomate, ¡Me puse toda roja!, estoy decepcionada, ya no quiero a mi piel y odio a mis genes…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Shaoran P.D.V**

Dos días en la playa son suficientes para alguien como yo, creo que lo único que me salvo fue la chica que conocí, ¿Cómo se llamaba?... … … … … … ¡Que importa, lo mas probable es que no la vuelva a ver!

Ahora estoy desempacando la poca ropa que lleve a comparación de mi mama, mis tías, Tomoyo y Sakura, no entiendo porque las mujeres se preocupan tanto con eso de la ropa y el maquillaje y tanta mierda que utilizan, ¡Eran solo dos días en la playa!, ¿Para eso necesitaban tantas cosas?... todavía recuerdo cuando a mi madre se le ocurrió ponerme bloqueador en frente de una chica MUY sexy, ¡Se rio de mi!, y ¡NADIE SE BURLA DE MI!, ¿Acaso a mi madre le gustaba verme sufrir?

Dios, algo que me tiene consternado es que no comprendo porque cuando estoy con Sakura tengo que abrir la boca y contarle cosas que no se las contaría a nadie… estoy jodido por eso, creo que por juntarme tanto con Eriol me estoy comportando como una vieja chismosa o peor aun, en una persona a la que le fala comunicar sus sentimientos, y yo no necesito a alguien que actué como psicóloga ante mis problemas, yo lo puedo solucionar solo, no necesito ayuda de nadie ¿Acaso eso es tan difícil de entender?

De repente escuche a alguien entrar a mi cuarto y tirarse sobre mi cama. Eso lo hacia siempre y yo no sabia ni siquiera el porque…

-Wii Shaoran, tu cama es tan suave y esponjosita, ¿Por qué la mía no es así?-pregunto Sakura.

-Por que en tu cama te acuestas tu, y dios sabe que cochinadas harás ahí.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra compararme contigo, seguro que esta linda cama ha tenido que soportar como te das cariño a ti mismo.

-¿Cariño a mi mismo?, a comparación de ti, yo si tengo a alguien para que me de "cariño".

-¿Te estas refiriendo a la medio ambiente?

-A ella y a MUCHAS más-dije mientras ella comenzaba a girar en mi cama haciendo soniditos de agrado, era raro… seguía rodando y rodando… y yo seguía desempacando y desempacando.

-Oye Shaoran, ¿Qué esta haciendo Sakura?-grito Tomoyo desde su cuarto.

-Revolcarse en mi cama.

_Ha ha ha, frase doble sentido, como las amo._

-¡Eso quisieras!-contesto Sakura molesta.

-Pero eso es lo que estas haciendo, ¡Te estas revolcando en mi cama!

-Contigo no se puede conversar…

-Entonces lárgate de mi cuarto, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?, ¡Y todavía echada en mi cama!, ¡La estas arrugando!, no sabes todo el trabajo que me tomo tenderla.

-Eso es trabajo de la ama de llaves.

Cierto…

-Pues me tomo mucho trabajo echarme sin desarreglarla, y ¿Por qué estas echada en mi cama?

-¿Acaso necesito invitación para echarme en tu cama?

-Si, y nunca la recibirás, así que dime que demonios haces aquí.

-Es que estoy aburrida, Eriol esta con Tomoyo y no tengo con quien conversar.

-¿Acaso me has visto cara de Tomoyo?-pregunte.

-Puede ser porque Eriol siempre para…

-Ok, ¡Entendí el punto!

-Y… ¿Te gusto mi bikini?

_Ah eso… yo… ¡NO HABIA PODIDO HABER VISTO A SAKURA EN BIKINI POR ESTAR CON LA CHICA DE LA QUE NISIQUIERA ME ACUERDO EL NOMBRE!, ¡QUE ESTUPIDO QUE SOY, YO HABIA ACEPTADO IR A LA PLAYA SOLO POR ESO!_

-Mmm… no.

-¿Qué, no te gusto mi bikini?-pregunto.

-No… porque nunca te vi, es que estaba…

-Entiendo-dijo al parecer decepcionada-¿Y esa chica te complació?

-Un poco… ¿Tú no encontraste a nadie con quien divertirte?

-No-dijo sonrojada.

-Ya me estoy acostumbrado a tus sonrojos eh… si no hubiera conocido tu parte atrevida juraría que eres virgen.

Vi como se sonrojaba más… Oh no… ¿Sakura es virgen?, o sea, ¿Sakura es virgen?... shock… si las vírgenes de hoy en dia eran así no quería ni imaginarme como serian las p…

-¿Eres virgen?

-No te importa-contesto evitando mi mirada.

-O sea que si lo eres-afirme.

-Algún dia lo descubrirás- dijo mirando a los ojos.

_Estoy en duda ¿Es o no es?.... aparte me pareció o insinuó que ¿ella quería tener sexo o coito o como se llame alguna vez conmigo?_

_Interesante propuesta, pero no, ella vive conmigo... no esta mal dicho, yo vivo con ella, y seria muy incomodo… no, no, claro que no…aparte si es virgen… no seria mejor que perdiera su regalito con alguien que ame… si aparte a la única que le quite y le quitare eso es a Kohmi, ella es la única… ella… no se… ¿De verdad es virgen?_

-No lo creo, yo no ando desflorando a chiquillas inocentes-dije, si lo sé, sonó rudo pero fue lo único que pude responder, estaba en shock.

-En ves de estar perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, me voy a hacer algo mas productivo-dijo saliendo de mi cuarto evidentemente molesta.

_¡La fregué!_

Media hora después de este hecho me entere por Eriol, "El que tiene oídos en las paredes", que Sakura se había ido de compras… ¿Y a mí que?, baje a la cocina cuando escuché el sonido del teléfono y tuve que detener mi recorrido para contestarlo.

RING RING RING

-Diga.

-¿Se encuentra Shaoran Li?

-Soy yo ¿Qué quiere?

-¿Usted es Shaoran Li?

-… Seeh…

-Tiene que depositarme la siguiente cantidad de dinero a la siguiente cuenta bancari…

-Espere, ¿Por qué demonios le tengo que depositarle dinero?, ¿Le debo o que?, además no tengo esa cantidad, si quiere puede hablar con mi madre o algo así, y si no lo sabe, no soy mayor de edad-interrumpí

-No se haga el chistosito, necesita darme el dinero que le voy a pedir si no quiere que le pase algo a su amiguita.

-¿De que están hablando?

-¿El nombre Sakura Kinomoto le suena?

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

-La he secuestrado.

_¿Acaso esa chiquilla tenia imanes para la mala suerte?... ¿Acaso esto es una broma?... ¡No podría haber pasado algo peor!_

-¡XIAO-LANG!, ¡TE EXTRAÑEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-dijo alguien abriendo la puerta de golpe, me sorprendí al ver quien era.

¡Ok me equivoque, esto es mucho peor!

_¿Qué hace aquí?_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**Notas de la fastidiosa y sicosiada autora: ¡Holaaaa a todos!, ¿Cómo están?, ¿Bien, muy bien? Espero que sea así, ¿Y que tal les pareció este capi?, si no les gusto échenle la culpa a las chicas de CLAMP y a los terremotos por dejarme sicosiada ha ha ha ha ha [no es broma =S], quizás los que les voy a contar ahora les importe un pepino pero necesito sacar mi ¿frustración? ¿Consternación?, si creo que es eso, lo que pasa es que hace mucho pero mucho tiempo que no leía el manga de xXxHolic y Tsubasa Chronicle y hace algunos días me dio tiempo y me puse a leer los capítulos que me faltan del manga y ¡Quede estupidizada!, ¡por que adelantan 4 años al manga de xXxHolic!, y por ¡el final de Tsubasa Chronicle! , ¡o sea tanta cosa para que al final no se Sakura no se quede con Shaoran!, yo al principio pensaba que el papa del Shaoran real era el Shaoran de CCS y que también era el papa de Watanuki Kimihiro, pero todas esas ideas se fueron a la basura porque en el manga te dan a entender que los clones son los papas del Shaoran real y que no viven en el mundo de CCS, y ¡NO ENTIENDO NADAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿Entonces Watanuki no es una especie de hermano de Shaoran?, pero me tranquiliza saber que van a sacar una continuación :) y que va a haber un nuevo OAD de xXxHolic, uf ahora ya libere mis sentimientos puedo descansar en paz xD… y algo que de verdad me da mucha pero mucha pena es lo que le ha pasado al país de Chile, la verdad es que me quede estupefacta ante la noticia del terremoto de 8.8 de intensidad, me da mucha frustración ver por las noticias como ha quedado la ciudad de Concepción, y ver como las personas están asustadísimas respecto a este acontecimiento, pero yo se que Chile es un país fuerte y se va a poder recuperar de esta tragedia, así que ¡Arriba Chile!, también estoy consternada ya que se han dado alertas de tsunami en diversos países como Estados Unidos y aquí en Perú, y quizás yo puedo saber lo que sientes las personas afectadas por este terremoto ya que en mi país hubo uno hace dos años y medio y fue horrible y de menos intensidad que el de Chile, yo tengo una amiga chilena que vive en concepción y no la he podido ubicar hasta ahora, por eso quiero dedicar este capitulo a todas las personas de Chile, y decirles simplemente que se van a recuperar como se han recuperado de todos los bajos que han tenido :) ¡Arriba Chile!... ahora pasamos al capi, ¡Oh no, Sakura es una asesina!,¿ ustedes nunca han matado a su celular o a su computadora o a un pobre e indefenso CD?, lo mas probable es que alguna vez te halla pasado eso y es comprensible, y si no te ha pasado para todo hay una primera vez (eso sonó pervertido) ¿Y que les pareció las compras que hicieron Shaoran y Eriol?, no entiendo porque a los hombres se les hace tan difícil comprar una toallitas femeninas, si reencarno como un hombre lo descubriré xD, ¡¿Cómo es eso de que Sakura esta secuestrada?!, ¿Quién creen que es la persona que ha ido a visitar a Shaoran?, ¿alguna idea?, ha ha ha ha, ¿Ha ustedes les gusta la playa o nada que ver?, como que Sakura y Shaoran ya están hablando mas y como que se están contando algunas cosillas, pero fue un muy cruel con Sakura en su ultima conversación, pero es que a veces las personas hablan sin pensar en las consecuencias... creo que ya escribí demasiado ¬¬, solo espero que les halla gustado el capi.**_

_**P.D: ¡Quiero ir a la playa y ver a Shaoran sin polo! GUMY ¡Me lo como!**_

_**Klaudia-de-Malfoy**__**: ¡Holaaa!, me alegra que el fic te halla parecido entretenido, Adiós! **_

_**Sarita Li**__**: Hello! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, aquí traigo uno nuevo, espero que te guste, Byee.**_

_**moonlight-Li: Oaaa, si esos dos se pierden en sus pensamientos, ami me sucede a menudo ¿A ti no?, Siiii mi musa volvió!!, en este capi ya volvieron las mamas de esos 4, yo también quiero que Mei-Ling llegue pero no se por donde meterla xD, me alegra que disfrutes del fic y que te de risa, cuídate y hasta la próxima.**_

_**ChOcOlAtE Y FrEsAs: Siiii ¡volví!, que chévere que te halla gustado lo de Mei-Ling, no estaba muy segura respecto a esa personalidad loca que tiene por eso me agrada mucho saber que te gusto, Siii creemos el club anti termos, ¿Eres la vicepresidenta o la presidenta, cual quieres ser? Sakura rompió con el oxigenado juju!!, mis familiares ya están mejor, espero que este capi te guste Byeee!**_

_**Carlie-Chan: Ha ha ha ha, tienes razón en lo de los microondas, y me encanto lo que escribiste sobre descongelar el corazón de Shaoran ¿Me darías permiso para usar esa frase alguna vez?, bueno, Cuídate y espero que te guste este capi xD.**_

_**Ashaki: Me imagino el trauma existencial que tuvieron todos los que tuvieron esa charla, después de todo uno no va diciendo por ahí a diestra y siniestra "ESTOY TENIENDO RELACIONES SEXUALES CON USTEDES" ha ha ha, cuídate!**_

_**-SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-LoVe-: Oaaaaaaaaa!!, si bueno es horrible ver a tus familiares mal pero mi abue ya esta mejor XD pero a mi papa se le reventó una ulcera =( pero ya se esta recuperando menos mal :)… ¿Llevaste clases de educación sexual?, "Que trauma" ha ha ha ha, buuh si pobre Shaoran y su historia, si es horrible perder a alguien y mas si ese alguien es el amor de su vida, debe ser traumático, Nadie querría sacarle una mirada triste a Shaoran cuando se le puede sacar otras cosas xD, Mei-Ling si va a influir en la relación pero no como mala si no como una loca… me has provocado con lo del pollo grill !Yo quiero! Se me antojo… seguro que también Shaoran le da una patada en el culo a la medio ambiente pero con el tiempo no hay que apresurar las cosas, aunque ya se como va a terminar la historia wiiii… Eras la presidenta del club "Anti medio ambiente" cualquier persona que quiera unirse se comunica contigo y listo xD… ¿Eres odiosa cuando quieres? Ya somos dos ¡Yo también lo soy! Ha ha ha, si bueno los chicos son terrible y tienen una inteligencia maldita a la hora de poner sobrenombres y hablar de chicas, no se si e hallas dado cuenta pero puse algunas de las frases que me diste en este capi es que me encantaron ¡Nunca las había escuchado, están buenísimas!, aquí traigo un Nuevo capi que espero que te guste, cuídate, Adiós!**_

_**Girls Sweeping: Hola!! Me alegra saber que te halla gustado mucho este capi, aquí traigo el nuevo capi... creo que no me he demorado mucho, espero que te guste ¡cuídate!**_


End file.
